


Our Junior Year

by hunkisamazing



Series: Welcome: Shiganshina High [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Embarrassment, M/M, Nerd Armin Arlert, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Smart Armin Arlert, Strangers to Lovers, side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 66,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunkisamazing/pseuds/hunkisamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Arlert is excited for his junior year. He has his license, a group of friends, and even more to come. One walk-in might change his school life for better…or for worse?<br/>Basically, this is an EreMin fanfic with a lot of fluff, maybe angst, and just a bunch of humor.<br/>This is the story of Armin’s Junior Year at Shiganshina High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lasagna & Walk-ins

**Author's Note:**

> i immediately wrote this after eren's POV so yeah aha. plus i couldn't figure out any more tags to add :// idk  
> i hope you enjoy this :^)
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> [Click Here For Eren's POV!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5170154/chapters/11910425)

**Chapter One Armin’s POV**  
____________________

 

My name is Armin Arlert and I have an extensive amount of plans for my third year of high school. I’m definitely applying to the best universities. I was a bit more clever than my peers and decided to take a few college courses throughout high school. My next year as a senior is going to be a breeze due to this. School has been surprisingly great for me. In my freshman year I was bullied here and there because of my small stature and silly haircut. I met Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt back then. Once I became friends with them, the bullying seemed to end there. 

During my sophomore year of high school I started to take some college courses. My counselor told me that it would be a good idea for my future as a student so I decided to take the chance. I met Connie and Sasha by taking those classes. They didn’t pass or anything but I did tutor them. Or tried to.

Connie never showed up for our tutoring sessions because he would always forget. No matter how many times I would call, text, or even e-mail, he just would not show up! Since Sasha likes food, oh wait, I meant to say _loves_ food, I made some of the equations and problems be about food. It seemed to work for a few weeks but her imagination would get the best of her and food would be the only thing she thought of. 

My group of friends has grown throughout my school years and I’m kind of content with where I am. I think there’s a void in my life a little bit. It seems as though there’s someone or something or maybe even a group of people that I have yet to meet. Perhaps I’ll meet them in my junior year of high school! Who knows.

But what I do know is that this year at Shiganshina High is going to be extraordinary.  
____________________

 

Summer is slowly but surely coming to an end. I have studied my hardest over these short three months and feel as though I am ready to return to school. I miss the projects, reports, and homework. But most of all, I miss my friends. They all seemed to be doing one thing or another this summer. That didn’t bother me too much though. We still texted and exchanged calls from time to time.

  


Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt all persuaded their parents to let them go on a trip to this athletic camp this summer. Annie did gymnastics and got high marks. Reiner was absolutely amazing in football. And Bertholdt did well in volleyball. Sports aren’t my thing but I’m happy that they enjoyed themselves.

Sasha and Connie spent time together in summer school. It was inevitable if you ask me. While I would hate to spend time during the summer in school, (ironically) they seemed to enjoy themselves, based on the pictures they posted on both of their Instagram accounts.

My cousin Krista found someone new to “tango” with. Her name is Ymir and it kind of shocked me when I found out that Krista had a girlfriend. It wasn’t the fact that she was in a relationship; Krista’s a very lovable person. I think it was that she found a _girl_ friend. Krista being a lesbian was a little out of the ordinary to me. I was sure that she would find a nice, strong guy to be her love.

But some people have different interests. And that’s okay. She was worried that I would shun her after finding out her sexual orientation and to be honest, that kind of hurt me. Shunning someone just because of who they like shouldn’t change your friendship or acceptance of that person.

That’s what my grandfather told me after I came out to him as gay. It made me happy because my grandfather is one of my closest and only family members. He understands me and we even have the same interests when it comes to activities and books and other things. 

Ymir and Krista are supposed to be attending Shiganshina High this year and I’m really excited to meet Ymir. Krista said she was a bit cold but I think it’ll be easy considering how similar I am to Krista.

School begins in about a week and I have yet to purchase my new clothes. My grandfather said I could go whenever since he put some money in my debit card. I asked him to take it out since I had a job but he denied my wishes. He’s too nice for his own good but I guess that’s a trait we both share. I can’t say no and that’s all he ever does. It can be frustrating at times but it’s kind of funny also.

I was on my computer looking at retail stores like Old Navy and Target. I wanted to keep the prices low since I didn’t want to be a burden on my grandfather.  
“Perfect!” I said once I saw the perfect pair of white low-top Converse shoes. My style is pretty simple. I like to wear sweaters, T-shirts, skinny jeans, and almost any kind of shoe that shows my ankles. So finding these shoes was pretty exciting for me.

I told my grandfather and he practically kicked me out of the house to go shopping for them. Before leaving I checked my PayPal and the money my grandfather gave me was definitely in there. 

He allowed me to take his red Toyota to the mall. I had also gotten my license this summer. I was pretty happy to get that. 

While driving through the neighborhood I noticed how nice of a day it was. The sun was shining, the sky was a nice, clear blue. I saw one family that seemed very traditional: A man barbecuing out front, two children-- a girl and a boy-- playing with each other, and a woman which I guessed to be the mother, was sitting on a beach chair reading a magazine. She looked up occasionally to see her children and smiled. 

I felt a pang of envy at that.

The death of my parents had really gotten to me. It happened in the middle of my freshman year. During their funeral I never cried. I think those feelings of sadness have yet to come upon me. But that’s okay. I welcome them with opening arms.

The drive to the mall isn’t a grueling one but it’s not great either. It takes a while to get there and I kind of like it. It gives me time to spend doing nothing but driving. 

It calms me. 

Before I knew it I had arrived at the mall. A lot of the students from Shiganshina High came here on the weekends just to hang out and have some fun. It was a nice mall in my opinion. There was a fountain near the entrance. It was a slow day at the mall, not too crowded which was something I was very happy about. I hadn’t seen anyone that day. 

Walking through the mall I noticed a Subway. I made a mental note to go there after I was done shopping. 

My first stop was Target.

As I walked in, I smelled popcorn. It was heavenly. But I wasn’t hungry yet and already planned on going to Subway so that was irrelevant. I looked for the Men’s section. I sifted through the different sweatshirts and sweaters but couldn’t find the exact color I wanted.

An employee walked past me and I tried to catch up to him. I tapped him on the shoulder.

He had freckles scattered across his face and deep brown eyes. His dark hair was parted down the middle and I had to look up at him to catch these features. He seemed really familiar so I looked down at his name tag: **Hello! My name is MARCO**.

“How may I help-”

“Do I know you?” I interrupted. I don’t usually interrupt people considering how rude it is but he seemed really familiar.

He gave a soft chuckle.

“Well you might. I’ve been working here since my sophomore year ended. Maybe you’ve been here before and saw me? That’s all I can think of.” He replied.

I stepped back a bit and rested most of my weight on my left hip. I brought my right hand to my chin and cocked my head to the side. My eyes squinted a little to get a better look at him. I don’t forget a face. Wait let me rephrase that.

I never forget a face.

Even if I met you three years ago I would remember your face. 

It all came back to me.

This was Marco Bott! He was in the mathletes during my freshman year of highschool. I was also in the club but I didn’t attend most meetings because I was studying other subjects. He was the treasurer for our club. Although there wasn’t much to treasure. He only handled about half of the funds we were given. The rest we donated to other clubs that needed it more. We bought jackets and on the rare occasion, new calculators.

“Were you in the mathletes during your freshman year of highschool by any chance?” I asked him.

He raised his chin a little thinking back. A few seconds went by before he replied.

“Oh yeah! You’re Armin right?” 

“Yeah I am! I didn’t go to most of the meetings becau-”

“You were studying, yeah I know.” He interrupted me,

“How did you know?” 

I never told anyone exactly why I didn’t come to most of the meetings. It never really seemed to be necessary to me. 

“You kept your grades up, they were even better than mine,” He chuckled and scratched the nape of his neck nervously.

“It only made sense for you to be studying.”

Marco Bott and I caught up on each other's lives. I told him how I had studied more and got my license over the summer. I updated him on Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Sasha, and Connie’s lives because apparently he knew and remembered them.

He told me that he met a boy named Jean Kirstein (what a fancy name) and they were very close. He would also be attending Shiganshina High that year alongside Marco. It seemed as though my group of friends was growing and growing. But that didn’t bother me. The more the merrier. 

Oh and I wound up not getting anything but a new friend from Target.  
**____________________**

 

Marco and I exchanged phone numbers and I went on my way. I wanted to get some sweatshirts and sweaters from Target but not getting them was okay. I mean I got a new friend out of it so that was fine.

I made my way to Old Navy next. 

When I was on my computer at home, I looked at their website and noticed that they were having a sale on solid colored T-shirts and Vans. It was a whole 50% off! The manikins at the front of the store kind of freaked me out but I let it pass. An employee came up to me almost immediately after entering the store.

“Hello! Do you need any help?” They asked enthusiastically. 

It didn’t really bother me that they came up to me with such enthusiasm. As an employee you’re supposed to be happy on the job and always be willing to help anyone. This summer working at Wendy’s, I learned that the customer is always right. 

No matter what. 

“No, no I’m fine thanks.” I said with a smile and quickly walked away, letting my white Keds take me where ever.

Luckily I landed in the Men’s section. I saw some skinny jeans that would look absolutely wonderful on me. I picked out some simple blue jeans, a dark pair, and a pair of solid red ones. 

I walked away from the pants section and looked for the shirts. If I couldn’t get the ones from Target, Old Navy would have to do. 

I saw a white short-sleeved shirt with the numbers “01” on the front. The numbers were in black and kind of big. I picked it up and looked for some more. I saw a solid black shirt and quickly got it.

Solid colors are easy to make outfits with and naturally fashionable. I left the shirts section with five more shirts. I almost forgot about the Vans and quickly made my way towards the shoes section. My thighs that were covered by black skinny jeans touched slightly as I ran. 

The shoes department was filled to the brim with different pairs and I had to take it all in...before letting it go.

I didn’t want to spend too much of my grandfather’s money so I decided on one pair of Vans. They were red with white soles and of course, showed my ankles. 

I felt satisfied with the amount of clothes I got and headed towards the dressing rooms. A kind lady handed me a card with the number ‘3’ on it and showed me the third dressing room. I hung the shirts on one side of the space, the jeans on the other. I set the Vans on the seating area and looked at myself in the mirror. I had more shirts than pants to try on so I started with those first.

I quickly slid my light blue sweatshirt off of my body and set it down next to the Vans. The cold air hit my chest and I shivered for a bit.

The shirts and pants were almost of equal amount so I chucked off my black jeans setting them next to my sweatshirt. I kicked my Keds off and let them go wherever they please. This left me in my red boxer briefs. And before you make fun of me for wearing briefs, please realize that I just look better wearing briefs than boxers. Briefs fit me and my more plump regions. 

The chilly-like air slapped my thighs and I hugged myself quickly.

 _Why is it so cold in Old Navy?_ , I thought. Looking at myself in the mirror I realized how thick my thighs were. They weren’t super fat or super muscley but they were a little fatty. I turned around and noticed that my butt got a bit larger. 

_When did that happen?_ , I thought again.

I stopped gawking at myself in the mirror and reached for the first shirt I planned on wearing but stopped when I heard a jiggle on the doorknob. The door was opening pretty slow and for a second I thought that maybe it was the wind and someone hadn’t actually opened my dressing room door.

The door opened completely showing a boy that was probably a few inches taller than me. He seemed to be my age. He was holding a few pairs of jeans that kind of looked good. He had deep caramel skin and eyes that were as green as ever. Although his hair was a bit disheveled, it didn’t take away from his looks. I looked back up at his eyes and noticed that his eyes were trained on my boxer briefs, so he was basically looking at my _butt_. 

“Wh-What are you doing?!” I asked bringing my sweatshirt up to my body to cover myself. My cheeks began to heat up and I assumed that I was most likely blushing. The boy still didn’t say anything, could he not speak? What the heck was he thinking? The heel of my foot was bobbing up and down in anticipation of what he was about to say. 

“I’m sorry!,” He began. “I didn’t know anyone was in here! She gave me number three for this dressing room and so I just came in here. I’m really sorry man!” He said before slamming the door closed.

I really wanted to go home at this point. There was a hot warmth in my stomach that I guessed was from humiliation. Why did this have to happen today? I was having such a great day! This was _his_ fault. He didn’t close the door fast enough. He didn’t knock on the door first. _He_ ruined my day.

I heard a slight bang on the door and saw the back of a pair of jeans on the floor. I guess he was planning on coming in after I was done. 

I quickly put on my sweatshirt and jeans. I got the pants and shirts that I didn’t get the chance to try on and layered them on top of one another. I picked up the Vans and set them on the top. 

I located my white Keds and slipped them on quickly. Gathering my things, I walked to the door and slowly jiggled the handle before pushing.

The boy jumped up immediately and faced me. I kept my head down in hopes of hiding my blush and glistening eyes. Based off of the silence that was given, I presume he was analyzing my outfit and what it consisted of. 

I turned around and closed the door slowly before turning back around, keeping my eyes trained onto my feet.

I heard a breath and interrupted it before any speech could be exchanged: “The dressing room is free.” I said. My words were a bit jumbled together but I was trying to get away from the scene. 

I ran past him, and felt my thin shoulder brushing his on my way to the cash register.

Even though I didn’t get a chance to try anything on I purchased everything anyway. That was something I could handle at home. The person working the cash register gave me my bags and debit card and I ran out not looking back. I almost tripped and fell on my way out but caught myself just in time.

The mental note in my head telling myself to go to Subway popped up in my head and realized that I actually had an appetite for a sandwich with pickles.  
**____________________**

 

I made my way to the food court and was looking for a table to sit at. I passed one that had a jacket that I had seen before. It was a brown leather jacket with a little bit of dust on the collar. I knew that jacket anywhere.

My grandfather was here.

How had he gotten here? I took his car! Did he take the bus? What if someone mugged him? Did he get here safely? Where is he? What the heck?!

I decided to call him to make sure he was okay and figure out his location. There were two rings after I dialed and he picked up at the beginning of the third.

“Yes Armin?” He asked.

“Don’t ‘Yes Armin’ me!” I said. “Where are you? How did you get here? Are you oka-”

“I’m fine Armin. I just decided to meet you here and get some…” He paused. “Soobway?” 

I laughed a little by the way he tried to pronounce Subway. I don’t know what made him think that ‘Soobway’ was the correct way to say it, because it wasn’t.  
“Grandfather it’s pronounced Subway,” I laughed again. “Not ‘Soobway’!”

He let out a hearty chuckle and I laughed along with him.

“Where are you right now?” I asked trying to be as subtle as possible. I didn’t want him to accuse me of worrying too much. I wasn’t. I was just concerned about him.

“Oh don’t worry about me m’boy.” I failed. “I’m just at the Subway like I said. Do you want anything?”

I should’ve said no. I didn’t want him spending his money on me, especially after he practically paid for my school clothes. But he’s told me to not be afraid of saying yes to things that I want.

“Sure, I’ll sit at the table.”

They said their goodbyes on the phone and I sat at the table. My grandfather already knew the sandwich that I wanted. It was a 6-inch sub sandwich that consisted of Italian bread, chicken breast, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles and mayonnaise. It seemed simple but it was absolutely divine, to me anyway.

I pulled out my phone and noticed a few notifications from Tumblr. I had become familiar with the site this summer. I followed a lot of art accounts, funny accounts, vintage ones; The list was endless. There were introverts, extroverts, gothic people, of course the hipsters, and many eccentric people. I felt as though Tumblr was a place I could escape.

The scraping of a chair tore me away from my phone screen. My grandfather stood there as he set my sandwich down in front of me. He didn’t have anything to eat.

“Thanks! But, where’s your food?” I asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. 

“I’m thinking about making lasagna when we get home,” I perked up at that.

I really enjoy cooking with my grandfather. It’s one of my favorite activities to do with him. We bake cookies, cakes, brownies, a lot of sweets. We cook a lot of dishes: salmon, steak, french toast, omelettes; It was enjoyable.

“Can I help? I won’t eat any considering the fact that I’m eating right now, but could I help make it with you?” I asked hopefully.

“Of course Armin! And don’t be afraid to have a bite if you please.”

I knew he was encouraging me to take what I want but in all seriousness it scares me. I don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings in the process. It seems as though the only way to get something is at the expense of someone else’s feelings. And I don’t want to do that.  
**____________________**

 

“Alright Armin get the ingredients for the meat sauce because that’s what we’re starting off with first.”

“Okay!” I said.

We had arrived home and were preparing the lasagna. I showed him the things I bought from Old Navy but neglected to include how a boy walked in on me while I was in the dressing room.

I opened the cabinet above the sink and grabbed two cans of crushed tomatoes. Then I picked up a can of tomato paste. I placed those on the counter next to the sink. The next few ingredients consisted of onion and garlic. The onions were located on top of the refrigerator; I grabbed one and set it on the counter next to the tomato paste and crushed tomatoes. The garlic was inside of the refrigerator. I opened it and got two cloves as a minimum.

“Did anything eventful happen while you were at Old Navy?” I froze with the one clove in my right hand, the other clove in my left.

My grandfather noticed this and chuckled at me. He took the garlic from my hands and set them on the counter.

“You can get the oregano, Italian seasoning, salt, pepper, and any other spice you wish.” He said as he moved to the refrigerator.  
I walked to the other cabinet and got those exact spices. I added fresh basil, just for my taste, and set them on the counter.

The olive oil would be next and I grabbed that too setting it on the counter. My grandfather got one pound of lean ground beef and another pound of Italian sausage. Looking at the ingredients, I had to keep in mind that we could always just cook up some of the meat and then pour a couple jars of tomato sauce over it. 

“Something...or rather some _one_ did happen to me when I was at Old Navy today Grandfather.” My voice was a bit shaky but that wasn’t anything new. That always happens when I’m nervous.

He got the large pan for the sauce and a large pot for the pasta noodles before looking at me with a smirk on his face.

“Someone you say? Please elaborate Armin.”

I sighed with exasperation. I hated it when he played these games with me. A simple ‘What do you mean?’ would’ve been fine instead of dancing around the current topic.

“We need noodles right? For the rest of the lasagna?” I said. I knew I was going off the subject but we had lasagna to make!

“Yes, but don’t change the subject on me m’boy.” 

_Fiddlesticks_ , I thought.

I got one package of oven-ready noodles and tucked underneath my right armpit. I asked him to hand me a pound of mozzarella from the refrigerator and he happily obliged as long as I ‘spilled the beans’. He also handed me half a pound of good quality parmesan, along with a pound of ricotta cheese. I asked for one egg and some dried oregano and basil and we set all the ingredients for the lovely Italian dinner on the other side of the sink.

“Well I went to Old Navy this evening to retrieve a few items that I had my eye on for a while,” I began.

We washed our hands, I went first and he went second. I grabbed the onion and a nice cutting knife and began to roughly dice it. He got a clove of garlic and minced it to his pleasure. I wasn’t too worried about proportions, it never really changed the flavor too much.

“Did you get everything you wanted?” He asked.

“Yes, I’ll show you after dinner.” I said with a smile.

Once we got the vegetables prepped, we slicked our sauce pan with the olive oil. He set it on the stove and put in on a medium setting. I unwrapped the ground beef and Italian sausage so that he could cook it until it became a nice brown color. To our surprise, a lot of fat didn’t seep out. If that were the case, we would have to drain most of it. That would’ve been a bother and a bore. The amount of fat that did seep out was just enough for the onion and garlic to cook in.

My grandfather knows how much I don’t like to drain, so he drained it while I threw in the onions and garlic.

“Anyway,” I continued with our conversation. “I picked out a few things and went to the dressing rooms.” I picked up a spoon and started to stir it around until the onions became soft. I added in a few good pinches of Italian seasoning, a pinch of basil, oregano and salt, and a tablespoon of tomato sauce.

My grandfather opened both cans of the crushed tomatoes and I moved out of the way so that he could dump them in. I passed him the spoon and watches as he mixed them around for a moment. He lowered the heat to a simmer and covered it. I set the timer for thirty minutes so it could simmer nicely while giving us time to prepare the other things.

“Grandfather, when I tell you this please don’t laugh at me okay?” I asked. He turned the sink water on and filled the stock pot with water to cook the noodles. It’s best to cook them for the shortest time on the package so they don’t get soggy while the lasagna bakes.

“Of course Armin, you know I would never laugh at you!”

I took a deep breath before letting out my air.  
“A boy walked in on me when I was at Old Navy.”

My grandfather stared at me for a good three minutes before laughing at me, I repeat _laughing_ at me. Even though he _promised_ not to. 

I put my hands on my hips.

“It’s not funny Granddad! It was a mortifying experience thank you very much!” I said with a huff. 

My grandfather’s laughing fit continued as the noodles cooked. I decided they were done so I strained them and rinsed them with cold water using a colander and set them aside. I separated them so that they stuck less later. It was a difficult task to do while he was laughing.

“You can stop laughing now.” I said. 

I grabbed a couple handfuls of parmesan and mozzarella and put them in a small bowl, I was going to use it for the lasagna.

“I didn’t think...it would be...that funny!” My grandfather said between breaths. He calmed down a bit, letting out a giggle here and there.

He placed the ricotta into a large bowl along with the one egg. I added the rest of the parmesan and mozzarella as well as a couple good pinches of Italian seasoning and basil. I mixed it all together with my hands.

“Well it really wasn’t grandfather.” I said in my best attempt at a serious tone. I didn’t want to seem angry with him, I loved him. I didn’t want to hurt his feelings. I hate doing that to people.

“Did you two speak to one another after the ‘mortifying’ event?” He asked.

“No, I cut him off before anything else could insinuate.” 

Once we were done with the cheese, my grandfather double checked the sauce and adjusted the flavors as necessary. I thought he may have needed to add salt or sugar or more herbs, but he didn’t have to. 

I got some extra fresh basil and chopped up a good handful and threw it into the sauce. Once it was in, my grandfather stirred the sauce well and turned off the heat. The sauce was finished.

“Oh that’s too bad,” He said with a frown. “You could have made a new friend.”

A new _what_?!

“No offense or anything granddad, but I’d rather not be friends with people that don’t have the decency to knock on doors before coming in.” I said with a smile. “But I did meet someone from my past when I went to Target.”

I preheated the oven to 375 degrees. We both made sure that the cheeses, noodles, and sauce was all in an easy reach.

He ladled just enough sauce to cover the bottom of the pan we were cooking the lasagna in. I placed the noodles on top of the sauce just to cover, slightly overlapping.

“Oh really?” He asked. “Who did you meet?”

“You remember when I was in the mathletes during my freshman year of highschool?”

He nodded.

“Well I met the treasurer-- Marco Bott-- there! He works at Target and has had a nice summer. We exchanged numbers and everything!” I smiled and grabbed the ⅓ cup and poured the cheese picture into it. I spread it over the noodles. 

“Hmm…” My grandfather paused. “I’m happy for you Armin.” He patted my back gently.

He put more sauce over the cheese and then noodles, more cheese, and then sauce again. He repeated this basic build about three more times.

“Thanks Grandfather, I really appreciate it.”  
I added more sauce over the cheese and then noodles, more cheese, and then sauce again. I repeated this step three more times just like my grandfather did. I laid down our cheese mixture and topped off it off with the rest of the sauce. He sprinkled the parmesan and mozzarella we set aside over it. I got two red pot holders from one of the rods hanging on the wall and handed one to him.

We put the lasagna inside of the oven and set the timer for forty minutes.

“I’ll show you the clothes I bought now if you like!” I said.

He nodded and we walked up the stairs to the living room.

My clothes were in three bags on the couch. One was for the shirts, another for pants, and another for the shoes. I personally thought it was a waste to had one whole bag for a pair of shoes but I didn’t want to argue with the employee.

Over the course of twenty-five minutes I displayed each garment I bought and explained why I wanted it to my grandfather. He asked me why I didn’t buy more things and I bit my lip, sitting down next to him.

“I didn’t want to be a burden on you.” I closed my eyes and decided to continue my reasoning that way, so I wouldn’t have to see his face.

“I know how much time and money you put into when it comes to me so this was just my way of saying thank you.” I kept my eyes closed.

I’m sure a set of five minutes went by while my eyes we closed. But they snapped open when I felt a large hand on my shoulder.

“Armin,” My grandfather spoke. “I don’t want you to think of yourself as a burden. I do these things because I love you. I want the best for you. It’s okay to want things and it’s also okay to be kind, but this was my way of being kind to my grandson. You’re my grandson Armin. I want you to be happy especially becau-” 

I cut him off with a hug. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we both knew what each other wanted to say.

We sat like that for a few more minutes until the timer rang. Of course I was the first one to hop up and cut it off. My grandfather followed soon after.  
I got both of the pot holders and took the lasagna out of the oven. I turned the oven off and faced my grandfather.

“Another dish made!” I started.

“And another to be served!” He finished.

We laughed. It was something we did whenever we made meals and dishes and other edible things.

That evening we talked about the rest of our days and what we were looking forward to in the future over two nice plates of lasagna.


	2. Outings & First Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin asks Marco if they can hang out; He discovers something that shocks him to the brim. The first day of school ensues and Armin meets someone he didn't think he would see again. Will it end badly or... okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello u guys!! I'm soooo sorry about this late chapter, just think of it as like eren's pov, then armin's and then it won't seem like i'm updating too slow?? idk. and btw it's not school that's been kicking my ass. it's just me being lazy v-v my apologies!!
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> [Click Here For Eren's POV!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5170154/chapters/12011717)
> 
>  
> 
> [I Have A Tumblr!](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)

**Chapter 2: Armin’s POV**

____________________

The first day of school was coming closer and closer. I was anticipating its arrival as the time passed. I’m so excited for this day to come. My schedule came in the mail and I’m not shocked to see that I have a free period. With all of the AP classes I took in my earlier years, I have more time for electives. And since electives aren’t necessarily required, I can take as many as I want.

My first “class” was Pre-Calculus. I took that class when I was in my tenth grade year. The teacher-- Keith Shadis-- was pretty tough but once you get to know him, he develops a respect for you (more or less). I’m going to be his “personal assistant” I guess. If anyone has help then I’ll tutor them. If I have to pass out papers or grade a few assignments, then that’ll be me! Instead of me having a free period, I’ll just be reviewing Pre-Calc and helping one of my beloved teachers. Maybe, beloved isn’t the word I should use in all honesty. 

The second class on my schedule is AP Marine Biology. It’s a college course but I have an extensive love, or adoration for marine life and science. I’ve never been to the ocean. My grandfather has taken me to rivers and lakes for fishing but it’s not the real thing. The ocean is so big and so blue. It’s absolutely fascinating in my opinion. I plan on going to the ocean before I graduate high school. It’s one of the long-term goals I wish to accomplish.

Some of my other long-term goals are a bit “out there”. I wish to go to the United Kingdom and see the many sights that England, Wales, Scotland, and Northern Ireland have to offer me. I want to take pictures of the shops, the buildings, and the people. 

Another one of my long-term goals is to fall in love. It may not seem like a long term goal but by the looks of it, it’ll take a while for me to find someone that can accept the fact that I’m a bit of a brainiac, and that I like to study for fun. Maybe someone will think that my haircut is cute and not “freaky” or “ugly”. I want someone to say, ‘Hey Armin! You look lovely today!’ or ‘Armin, you’re one of the most handsome boys I’ve had the pleasure to lay eyes on.’. 

I’m what people would call a hopeless romantic. I think of love as something different. It’s not the kisses or the hugs or the sex. It’s the connection you have with that special someone. It’s the worry you have if they haven’t spoken to you in a day or two. It’s that electric feeling you get when you touch them, or they touch you. And touch isn’t everything. Sometimes it’s just their presence that can make you feel so elated. When you’re near them, you feel safe and you know that nothing will or could go wrong.

It’s a long term goal. Short term goals are things you wish to accomplish in the near future: today, this week, this month, etc. They don’t require as much thinking (depending on what you would like to do) as long term goals do. It may seem a bit ludicrous to make love a goal. Some would even say it’s stupid. But that’s not me. 

I’m _not_ stupid.

I just like to think things out more. I like to plan ahead instead of waiting for what’s going to come, or “living in the moment”. If you live like that, then you’ll never know what’s going to come next. You won’t know if everything will end up adequate in the end. 

I have short term goals too. But not as many. One of them is to join a club or two during my junior year of high school. I want to join the book club (no matter how cliché it is) and maybe even the soccer team.

Don’t get me wrong, I’m not going to actually _play_ the game. My athletic skills aren’t very honorable; They stop after yoga. I’m going to manage it. All of the sports teams at Shiganshina High have managers for their teams. I’ve always liked soccer (not excluding the actual players) and watching it. I don’t understand some of the terms and rules but I’m sure that if I crack open a book or two, I’ll get it in no time.

I hummed to myself as I checked my e-mail. I wanted to make sure that everything was ready for the first day. I know that it seems a bit silly to be preparing for something so simple, but I don’t know. I’m excited.

There was an e-mail from Mr. Shadis. The subject said, “First Day” and nothing else. I already knew what it was going to be about.

 **To:** arminarlert00@gmail.com  
**From:** keithsh4dis@hotmail.com

**Subject: First Day  
Hello Armin. I expect that you understand that you will be my personal assistant this year. You will help grade papers, tutor students, help in class and other appropriate things that you will do as an assistant. I want you in my classroom 30 minutes before the bell so that you can help me with the names and sort out my schedule and understand the pronunciation of some of the students’ names. Have a great rest of your summer.**

**Sincerely,  
Keith Shadis**

The email was short and simple, gladly. I decided to send one back:

 **To:** keithsh4dis@hotmail.com  
**From:** arminarlert00@gmail.com

**Thanks Mr. Shadis! I’m going to prepare a few notes for us to work on when it comes to the students that will be taking your class. I am anticipating the first day of school as we speak! I cannot wait to attend Shiganshina and your classroom soon!**

**Sincerely,  
Armin Arlert**

 

I guess my email was enough. It had the basic information so I sent it quickly. I didn’t expect a reply so I busied myself. By busying, I meant bothering my grandfather. I did this some of the time. But maybe that shouldn’t have been a good idea at the time. 

Marco came to my mind. We only had a short conversation at Target, so why not continue the catching up? I had his number too and he said that it would be okay to call him at any time. All I had to do was find my phone.

I look underneath my bed, in my closet, and by my computer on my desk but I couldn’t find it anywhere. It was a bit peculiar that I couldn’t find my phone. It’s usually always on me. Who knows when you could have to call 9-1-1? What if there’s a huge emergency? Or, what if, school had a sudden delay or school cancellation? The possibilities are endless.

I poked my head out of my doorway and asked my grandfather if he had seen my phone: “Grandfather!,” I called. “Have you seen my phone?”

He was most likely in his room or downstairs reading the newspaper or a book. 

“Did ya’ check yer pockets?” He hollered back.

I felt absolutely _stupid_. How could I have not checked my pockets? I hit my front right pocket and felt a long square lump. I took it out of my pocket and found my phone. Of course it had been in there. I recalled slipping it into my pocket after reading my email from Mr. Shadis.

“I hadn’t checked there but I just found it. Thank you grandfather!” I yelled in his direction.

“Anytime Armin!”

Since I found my phone I decided to think of a few ways to ask Marco if he wanted to hang out. He was probably doing something and could say no so if I asked him in a ‘ _nonchalant_ ’ way, I wouldn’t have embarrassed myself. But, if I had asked him in a ‘ _dramatic_ ’ way and he wasn’t doing anything, I could easily get myself some plans for the rest of my day! 

Looking at my options, I made the choice of combining the two into a nice and discrete invitation for an outing at our leisure. 

**To: Marco  
Hello Marco! It’s me, Armin from Target. I’m not super busy today and am super excited for the upcoming first day of school! Would you like to join me for an outing? We could catch up or something. :))**

My text was absolutely _perfect_. It wasn’t too short and it wasn’t too long. It contained my feelings and what I wanted to do. I even included a bit of “slang” that my grandfather suggested by saying, “or something”. It made the invitation open to anything of his choice. It may have seemed a bit lame to take advice on slang from my grandfather but I don’t usually use slang that often.

The text I sent to Marco didn’t receive a reply until twelve minutes later. I read one of my favorite classics (Little House on the Prairie) waiting for a response.

**From: Marco  
Of course I would love to go on an “outing” with you Army! Is there a specific place u wanna go? I’m open to anything rlly**

_Yes!_ , I thought to myself. However, I hadn’t actually thought of a good place to go. I liked the bookstore, but would Marco like the bookstore? I liked to go to Starbucks sometimes, but would Marco like Starbucks? Target even crossed my mind but I quickly crossed that out as a decision considering the fact that he worked there. 

**To: Marco  
Fantastic! But I’m afraid to say that I didn’t really have an idea as to where we could attend for fun. I thought of a few places but I didn’t think you would like them. Do you have any ideas?**

**From: Marco  
Yeah I have an idea. There’s this park near the mall that’s rlly cute. It seems like a lotta fun 2! U wanna go? I’ll pick u up, all I need is ur address**

There was a park? I had lived here for a while but I didn’t remember a park being nearby. But it wasn’t like I had any ideas. So, why not?

**To: Marco  
Lovely, sounds nice. My address is 1346 on Wall Street. I’ll be ready whenever you are!**

**From: Marco  
I’ll b ready in about 15 min. or so. Just gimme a sec kay? I’ll c u in a bit tho!**

Fifteen minutes gave me enough time to choose a nice park outfit and let my grandfather know about my plans. Perhaps I could squeeze in a few more chapters of my book.

Before choosing a different outfit besides my pajamas, I chose to notify my grandfather about my recent engagements. If I didn’t get his approval, I wouldn’t even be able to attend Marco at the park.

I walked down the hallway and went down the stairs quickly, gripping onto the railing for safety. I made my way to the living room and looked around but didn’t see any sign of him. When I turned left to the kitchen, I caught the smell of something sweet and warm. I followed my nose to find my grandfather in the kitchen sitting in the chair staring at the timer on the oven. It smelled a bit more like chocolate now that I got a better scent. I waved to get his attention.

“Oh hello Armin. What’s shakin’”? He shook his arms and upper chest as he said his last word and I cringed at the sight before letting out a breathy laugh.

“You remember how I met Marco at Target a few days ago?” I asked slowly.

He nodded.

“Well,” I scratched my arm self-consciously. “I asked him if he wanted to hang out today and he said yes.”

My grandfather’s eyes lit up at the sound of me possibly leaving the house to do something other than going to the library to study.

“I just wanted to know if it would be okay with you, before ya’ know, going and all.” I finished.

My grandfather opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it as the timer for the oven rung. He got up quickly to stop the irritatingly high-pitched noise the oven was making and retrieved some red oven mitts. He opened the oven door and pulled out a tray of chocolate chip cookies. 

“Oh wow! Those look divine grandfather.” I complimented. It was to get on his soft side and to say how _mouthwatering_ the cookies looked.

“Thank you Armin. You can have some if you like.” He set the cookies on the flat stove and chucked the mitts off. He leaned over the counter and looked at me expectantly.

“So you wanted to hang out with Marco today?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“Sure of course.”

“Really? Thanks grandfather!” I walked over to his place in front of the stove and gave him a quick hug.

“We’re going to this park near the mall. I didn’t even know there was one!” I said before stepping back and walking around the corner back to the staircase. “I’m going to change my outfit and be back downstairs in a jiff.”

I hurried up the steps to my room and shut the door behind me. I needed an outfit for a simple outing to the park. My shoes would probably have to be some old pair of sneakers if I planned on running around a bit. It was the month of August and the summer temperatures were still around so I picked out a white short-sleeve shirt and some white board shorts. I went to my sock drawer and plucked a pair of socks that were blue and had yellow horizontal lines. I put my outfit on and looked at myself in the mirror. Based on my shirt and shorts I decided on choosing my low-top white Converse shoes and pulling the socks over my ankles before tucking them again.

I accidentally left my phone in my old pants and dug it out, putting it inside of the front pocket of my board shorts. Some of my hair was resting at the nape of my neck and I really didn’t feel like sweating. I picked up a black stretchy on my desk and tied my hair into a short pony tail. Looking at myself in the mirror one last time, I deemed myself ready for an outing at the park with an old friend.

I went downstairs to the kitchen where my grandfather was. He was eating two of the cookies he had previously made. 

“Can I take a few of those to the park?” Saying it out loud made me feel like a child. Going to the park with some cookies my grandfather made. 

_Tsk_.

“Sure take as many as you want. I’m baking a cake later tonight so it’s fine.” He picked up one of the cookies and dipped it into a cup of milk. “It’s gonna be strawberry.”

“Do you have enough ingredients for that?” I asked. 

“Yes I think so. I might need to go to the grocery store to get some more strawberries but that’s all I can think of.”

“Oh okay.” I said before thinking about the cookies. “Nevermind on the cookies, Marco and I might get something to eat near the park.”

There was a trace of hurt on my grandfather’s face and my heart sunk. I hated hurting people’s feelings, _hated_ it. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off: “I understand, have fun Armin.” He smiled.

I wanted to apologize for not taking any cookies but I knew that he probably wasn’t as hurt as he was letting on. That was one of my problems, always thinking the worse of the situation. 

_Honk! Honk! Honk!_

A car outfront was honking its horn. I ran to the front door and looked through the peephole. My sight was limited but I saw a boy with freckles scattered across his face and brown hair. 

Marco.

I turned around to say goodbye to my grandfather but he was already waving goodbye. I gave him a nice smile and opened the door. I waited for a click (the door locking) and ran to the car waving at Marco.

“Hey Marco!” I beemed.

He waved hello and unlocked the car doors. I walked around the car to the passenger’s side and climbed in. It was a grey Honda by the looks of it. The interior was as clean as the exterior and it smelled new.  
“Is this new?” I asked, rubbing my seat.

“Yeah, my Dad got it for me a few weeks ago. Guess he was proud of me or or somethin’.” He answered. He put the car in drive and started to drive out of the neighborhood that was my home.

The beginning of the car drive was silent. It wasn’t awkward, but comfortable. I was resting my head on my hand looking outside of the window trying to memorize this route just in case I wanted to visit this park again. Marco broke the silence: “D’ya wanna listen to somethin’ on the way there?”

“Anything’s fine with me.”

I didn’t have a music preference but I knew what was popular on the radio when it came to the content of some songs. They had a lot to do with money, heartbreak, sex, drugs, and other explicit things. I didn’t pay any mind to it though. 

Marco turned on the radio and a song with a nice beat, dancing beats, came on. It sounded like a pop song and a lady was singing. After a few seconds of her singing, another woman came on. She was rapping and I recognized her voice as Nicki Minaj. She was pretty popular for her music and the other extremities of her body, if you understand what I’m saying.

_It's Myx Moscato_

_It's frizz in the bottle_

_It's Nicki full throttle_

_It's uh, uh_

_Swimmin’ in the grotto_

_We winnin’ in the lotto_

_We dippin’ in the pot of blue foam_

_Kitten so good  
It’s drippin' on wood_

_Get a ride in the engine that could go_

_Batman robbin’ it bang, bang, cocking it_

_Queen Nicki dominant, prominent_

_It's me, Jessie, and Ari_

_If they test me they sorry_

_Ride his cock like a Harley_

_Then pull off in this Ferrari_

_If he hangin' we bangin'_

_Phone rangin', he slangin'_

_It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing_

I found myself dancing to the music and singing to it incoherently. Marco looked over and giggled at me.

“Hey Marco what’s this song called?” I asked over the music.

He turned it down. “It’s called Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj. They are my _queens_ ,” He put his hand on his heart as he said queens, dragging the word a bit. “Not excluding Beyoncé of course.”

These females could sing very well. I made a mental note to check out more of their music once I got back from hanging out with Marco. Before the song ended, we arrived and Marco had to snap me out of my dancing phase. 

“We’re here.” He said.

The song wasn’t over yet and I wanted to hear the rest of it.

“Can we wait until the song is over, please?” I begged, bringing my hands together in a praying form.

He laughed. “Sure.”

I danced some more and the song ended to my disappointment. Marco shut the radio off and the car and unlocked the doors. We got out and shut the doors behind us. He locked his car, making it beep loudly and I jumped a little. 

“Those ladies are wonderful at singing!” I exclaimed.

He pat my back and laughed again.

“I know right? I’m surprised you’ve never heard of that song. It came out a while ago, but it’s never too late to be introduced to new artists.” He explained with a smile.

I looked around and saw the park. It had a few swing sets but most of it was nice, green grass. A few kids were flying kites and parents were watching from afar on the brown benches the park had to offer. I didn’t notice how much of a nice day it was until then. The sky was a beautiful clear blue with few clouds scattered across it. The sun was bright but it wasn’t too hot, just, warm.

“Do you come here often?” I said.

We walked to one of the park benches and sat down looking at some of the kids playing in the grass.

“A little bit. Most of the time it’ b’cause I’m stressed or somethin’.” Marco let out a nervous laugh.

“When I’m stressed I like to read or write something.” Marco nodded. “Or I bake or cook something with my grandfather.” I sighed at that, remembering the cookies.

“Are you guys close?” He asked.

I bit my lip and nodded. “Yeah he’s one of the only relatives I have left besides--”  
“Krista right? Yeah I know her.” He said, letting his neck bend, his head falling back.

“How do you know my cousin?” I asked. 

“She helped me when I was...going through some.. things.” He waved his hand around in a circle to better explain what he meant by ‘ _things_ ’. I didn’t mean to pry but it was so vague, I didn’t understand it.

“What do you mean by that?” I asked slowly.

Marco sucked in a breath and rubbed his thighs nervously. He blinked a few times and bit his lip. Whatever he was about to say was probably making him nervous. Was he afraid of rejection? What was wrong with him? 

“Do you support people in the L-G-B-T community?” 

I widened my eyes. Did he just ask _me_ that? I didn’t consider myself a full on homosexual person (besides me liking a male’s parts more than a female’s) but I definitely loved those in the LGBT community. They were like a second family. I followed a few blogs here and there on Tumblr that helped people in that situation or those that were struggling to accept it. That’s how I felt like it was okay to be gay. 

I rhymed.

“I’m gay.” I blurted out. 

_Fiddlesticks!_ , I thought. Why did I say that? What if he asked me that question to test to see if I was cool enough? Did I just mess up? Why won’t he talk?

His eyes were just as wide as mine. It seemed as though a lot of weight had been lifted from his shoulders. And oh my god he pulled me into a hug. I didn’t know what to do so I just sat there, still, frozen.

“Oh thank God.” He breathed. “I am too.”

He continued to hug me for a few minutes before stopping and running a large hand through his brown hair.

“Did you think I would reject you or something?”

“Well it’s happened b’fore…”

I sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. Had Marco been bullied before? Did I never notice this? Bullying is a terrible experience that no one should have to go through. It hurt that I couldn’t do anything to have helped Marco in the past. And why does everyone think I’ll reject them?

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to Marco.”

Pressuring Marco into talking about something he didn’t want to wasn’t really high up on my list of things to do. I looked around to see if there was something we could do that could have cleared the air a little. I didn’t have any luck until I saw an ice-cream truck across the bench. A few kids were in the line getting their favorite flavors. I didn’t have any money but that wasn’t a problem because apparently, the ice cream was free.

Well then.

“Hey Marco,” I tapped his shoulder and he looked at me. “Wanna go get some of that ice cream?” I asked, pointing to the white truck. His face lit up instantly and I smiled. Feelings were spared.

“Sure! Luckily it’s free right?” We both laughed at that.

The rest of my day with Marco was actually really fun. We ate our ice cream (it was very delicious by the way) and a few kids even let us play with their kites for a few minutes. We got a little carried away and made it into a competition. The kids eventually stopped and we had a giggle fit.

We learned more about one another. Marco’s friend, Jean, was actually someone Marco wanted to be more than friends with. You could call it a crush actually. It all began when Jean said that his freckles were beautiful and that they weren’t ugly, despite what people had said. I didn’t know Marco was insecure about his freckles, but I guess you learn something new everyday, right?  
Marco and I stayed at the park until the street lights came on and no one else was there. It was all fun and games until I realized that my grandfather was most likely wondering where I was and why I wasn’t home yet. I checked my phone for any missed calls but there weren’t any. I was still worried though. Marco drove me home without a problem and I suggested that we visit the park again sometime. He was a great person, companion, a _friend_.

____________________

 

_She got a body like an hourglass_

_But I can give it to you all the time_

_She got a booty like a Cadillac but I can set you into overdri_ \--

_SLAM!_

I interrupted Jessie J with a smash of my hand. I made a mental note in my head to let Marco know that I downloaded that song and a few others from iTunes and to thank him for introducing me to the beautiful artist.

It was 6:30AM, also known as, my wake up time for school. It was very convenient actually. It gave me fifteen minutes to stretch out my body (to prevent cramps or something worse later), then at 6:45AM I have thirty minutes to make a nice and healthy breakfast (the most important meal of the day, mind you), it’s different every time but I have enough time to eat and clean up (washing my dishes) before I’m on my way out of the door to school. My grandfather is letting me use his car to drive myself to school this year. I hate having the responsibility of taking care of a vehicle but I know that he’s proud of me. My commute should be faster than taking the bus like last year.

My outfit is pretty simple. I decided to wear the new pair of skinny jeans that I hastily bought from Old Navy. I didn’t want to wear any of my new shirts just yet, so I picked out a solid red short-sleeved T-shirt. To match my shirt, I chose a pair of red socks and put them together with my white Keds. It was admittedly cute. 

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face quickly. I took my hair out of the ponytail that I forgot it was in. The ends were slightly curled inward and instead of straightening the curls out, I kept them that way. I looked better, cuter. I thought I looked presentable and ran out of my bathroom to my bedroom. I picked up my brown messenger backpack and unplugged my phone from its charger, stuffing them both into my bag. I scampered down the hall to check in on my grandfather. He was still asleep. I went downstairs to the kitchen to get myself some breakfast.

I didn’t have too much time left if I wanted to get out right on the dot. I dropped my bag near the chair I was going to sit in and turned the light on quickly. I opened the refrigerator door to take a look inside.

There was a gallon of milk, eggs, cheese, fruits, vegetables, a few Pop-Tarts, butter, margarine (yes there is a difference), water, and juice. I didn’t want to eat too much but I didn’t want to eat too little. I decided on a strawberry Pop-Tart, a tangerine, and a cup of milk. I didn’t warm the Pop-Tart up yet. I pulled the butter out of the refrigerator and set it beside my Pop-Tart. I picked the milk up and set it on the counter. 

I reached into the cabinet above the sink to get a red cup. I poured it inside and stopped once I thought I had enough. I put the milk back in and went back to the butter and Pop-Tart. I opened the drawer to get a knife. I opened the butter and stuck my knife through it. I spread the butter on top of my Pop-Tart. Once I thought I had enough, I put it all away. I ripped off a paper towel and placed it on the table. I set my Pop-Tart in the center, tangerine on the right, and my milk in the upper left-hand corner.

 _Perfect_ , I thought.

My breakfast was satisfactory. I warmed up a few of last night’s cookies and set a cup of milk on the table leaving a note for my grandfather to have a nice day while I was at school.

Once I finished that, I picked up my bag and fished my phone out of it. I ran to the front door and picked up the Toyota’s car keys from the key hook by the door. I also got the house keys and opened the door, shutting it behind me. I locked the door and walked to the Toyota. I unlocked the car with the click of a button and ducked inside. I quickly locked the car. My bag was tossed to the passenger’s seat along with the two sets of keys I had. I put the car into reverse and took a deep breath. 

The first day of my junior year at Shiganshina High School began, today.

____________________

Shiganshina High had students everywhere. Those that were already on the sports teams were running laps around the campus. Cheerleaders were practicing in different areas of the school, shouting cheers and cries for our team: The Corps. I didn’t think the name was very clever, but it stuck. Students were finding friends and reuniting, hugs and laughter was all around. I noticed a few students with their noses in books. They reminded me of myself at one point.

I heard people calling my name and swung my bag over my shoulder. The keys inside jiggled in response to the sudden movement. I looked around the campus to see where the calling was coming from. I didn’t see anyone until I turned around completely and saw my friends: Sasha, Connie, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Krista, and a tall girl with freckles. I assumed that was Ymir. She had a bored expression on her face and had her arm wrapped around Krista, protectively. Sasha and Connie were screaming my name even louder at this point, their arms flailing around; They looked a little bit like monkeys. I quickly brought my hand up and waved at them ecstatically to calm their nerves a bit.

I ran over to my group of friends and I got hugs from all around. Berthold waved sheepishly at me and Reiner punched him in a friendly. Bertholdt blushed a little and I had to wonder why. Annie wound up punching them both and held her hand out to me before enveloping me into a hug explaining how she thought of me when she was swinging upside down on the bars during gymnastics. I didn’t understand how I could’ve been similar to bars but I dismissed it. She wouldn’t stop hugging me and I thought it was a competition to see who could say how much they missed me over the summer.

“Well I actually studied this summer so hah!” Connie said once Annie finally let go of me. I let out a breath when she stepped back and laughed at what Connie said.

“Oh, did you now?” I asked. “Then can you tell me about the binomial theorem please?” I quizzed. The binomial theorem was a strategy learned in Pre-Calculus. Connie hadn’t taken that class yet, he was scheduled to take it this year. I just wanted to hear the phenomenal lie he was going to give as an excuse.

“It’s a theorem that…” He paused in thought. “That’s binomial! So take that Armin.” He said in triumph.

I stared at him wide eyed and burst into a fit of laughter. 

“Hey, stop laughin’ at me! I didn’t study this summer, so what?” 

“Yeah I know!,” I managed. “You haven’t even taken that class yet Connie!” 

Sasha joined me in laughter and soon enough Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt were laughing too. Connie’s face was red, not in embarrassment but in irritation. Sasha had tears brimming her eyes. I clutched my stomach in pain. I was sure I would have a set of abs underneath my shirt by the time I was done. Eventually our laughter subsided and we made plans to sit together at lunch. I told them I had to go quickly if I wanted to see Mr. Shadis in time. Connie called me a teacher’s pet so I called him an idiot. I left before he could get his hands on me.

I walked to Mr. Shadis’ class quickly. I opened the door and almost fell through the doorway.

“Good Morning Mr. Shadis! Sorry if I’m late.” I walked my way to the file cabinet and set my bag there.

“Ah, hello Armin.” He held his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand; His hand was filled with strength that almost hurt my hand.

“So what do you need help with Sir?” I asked, rubbing my hands on my skinny jeans.

He picked up a few papers from his desk and handed them to me. I read it and saw a list of names. It wasn’t in alphabetical order but that wasn’t necessarily an issue. Some of the names were very unique. I read one of them: _Eren Jaeger_. It had a nice ring to it, kind of entrancing; I didn’t know. I helped Mr. Shadis with some of the names (their pronunciation to my best knowledge) and we decided to do small interviews with the students. I already knew he was going to interrogate them in the most horrifying way (it happened to me once) but they would get over it.

The bell sounded and students poured into the classroom one by one. I saw Sasha and Connie walking in, hand-in-hand. There were goofy smiles on their faces so I assumed it was a joke. They weren’t dating or anything but they may as well have been. 

More students came in. I saw one with an odd undercut: there were two tones of hair on his head. The top was a dirty blonde color, the bottom part was shaved a bit and was a dark brown color. His face was on the longer side of things and he was taller than me but that wasn’t new. He seemed familiar even though I had never seen him before. 

Students came in with their backpacks and books in hand. The desks were filling up quickly, not by too much though. I looked towards the doorway and almost died on spot. 

There _he_ was. Not just any ‘he’.

 _The boy_.

There he was. Standing in black combat boots. They were probably too bulky just like his whole body, walking in on people while they were dressing. He was also wearing a black and red flannel? Are you serious? Are you trying to hard or what? I might be acting a little judgmental but I just didn’t like him. Oh my god, that wasn’t even the worst part of it though. He was wearing a _Marvel Avengers_ T-shirt. Not only is he a clumsy fool but he’s also immature? _Ugh!_

“Uhm...hi.” He said. His voice and wave were both shaky. I guess my intimidation skills were working. My eyes widened a bit.

“...you.” I said. I took a long pause before speaking for effect. I pointed at him with my left hand with immense force. I already knew that people were staring but I honestly didn’t care. Usually I would’ve hated having people's’ eyes on me but right now, I didn’t. I walked closer to him.

“ _You_ were the one that ruined my day.” My words were dripping with emotion.  
He looked confused at what I said but of course that would’ve happened to a _doofus_ like him. He walked to the filing cabinet that had my backpack in front of it. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off: “It was _you_ that embarrassed me.”

I was closer to him and I dropped my hand. His face looked like he was in deep thought. Of what I didn’t know. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that most of the students were no longer paying attention to what was going on between me and this _character_. The lot of them were on their phones waiting for the next bell to ring that allowed us to actually begin class. 

The boy brought his hands up in front of his chest and I took a few steps back. “Look man,” He brought his voice down to a whisper and got closer to my face. He smelled like pine trees. “I’m sorry I walked in on you but could we just forget about it? _Please_?” 

I didn’t see the point in talking to him any longer and rolled my eyes. I walked back to Mr. Shadis’ desk and stood by it, with my arms crossed. Connie and Sasha shot me confused looks but I shook my head at them, letting them know not to worry about it. The boy dropped his hands to his sides and took a seat next to the narrow-faced guy I noticed earlier. When he sat down the bell sounded and my shoulders dropped. I didn’t realize that they had risen. 

“Alright maggots!” I recognized the voice as Mr. Shadis. His voice was loud so I guess the interrogation was going to begin. His volume was probably to influence the students into thinking he was scary and he wasn’t. He was just really strict.

“Stand up and introduce yourselves when I get to you.” He was facing the board and when he turned around the people in class had their eyes blown. It was most likely a reaction to the darkness around his eyes. I thought it was mascara but he insisted that it was a “family trait”. None of the students stood up when he said.

“I said stand up!” He yelled. His voice was loud but I was kind of used to it.

Everyone was standing up except for one person in the back. It was him. The boy that walked in on me. I giggled at his accidental insubordination. He sent me a look of irritation and that only encouraged my giggles.  
The young man next to him whispered something to him that I couldn’t decipher. Whatever it was had him standing up quickly, backpack still on his shoulders. He looked to the teen that whispered to him and said, “Screw you man! I know what to do.” 

If his first impression was anything to go by, my second impression of him only made me think he was even more irrelevant than I already believed. But at the same time I felt a little sorry. Being interrogated and then embarrassing yourself in front of a new class can be a bit of a ‘bummer’ as Connie would say.

However, it was still funny. I burst into a fit of laughter causing other students to laugh. Even though it was only humiliating the poor boy even more, I just couldn’t stop myself. After a minute or so the laughing stopped and we all waited for further instructions from Mr. Shadis. 

“My name is Keith Shadis. But you will address me as either Sir Shadis or Sir!” 

“Yes Sir!” Everyone replied, except for me.

“This,” Shadis put his arm on my shoulder. I shook a little at the contact. “Is Armin Arlert. He is one of the smartest people in Shiganshina High. He took this class when he was in the tenth grade after-school and passed with high marks. He is my assistant in this classroom. And if _any_ of you try to start some BS with this young man, you will receive immediate punishment!”

I gave a weak wave to the class and smiled. I didn’t want to seem like a snob just because of my intelligence. I stepped back and allowed Mr. Shadis to take the floor once more. He stopped at Connie and I was on the edge of my non-existent seat in anticipation of the future events between their exchange. 

He yelled, “Who the hell are you?!”

“I’m Connie Springer Sir!” He put the wrong hand on the right side of his chest. He was trying to do the Shiganshina salute but failed miserably. Poor Connie, he was doing it so, _so_ wrong. 

Mr. Shadis put his hands on the sides of Connie’s head and _picked him up_. Legit! Off of the ground! His thin eyebrows were pulled up and so were his eyes. He looked similar to an extraterrestrial being.

I put my hand to my mouth stood there surprised at my ex-teacher’s behavior. My eyes were bigger as I looked at the situation unfold in front of me.

“You did your salute wrong idiot!” Shadis yelled.

“I’m sorry Sir! I didn’t know I was doin’ it wrong!” Connie pleaded. “Just please put me dow--”

 _Crunch_. 

Connie was interrupted by Sasha, who sat in the middle row, second seat to the left. She had a potato in her mouth. To be completely honest, it didn’t really phase me that she had food in her presence. She has an immense appetite that I still can’t wrap my head around. Shadis’ attention was taken away from Connie and he approached Sasha’s desk slowly. Even though he was coming nearer and nearer, she took another bite.

I looked at the boy in the back and he was already looked away. We exchanged look from time to time but that was just another mystery to me. 

Shadis asked Sasha what her name was and she answered. When he asked her why she was eating it, her answer left me baffled and amused: “This potato tasted best at this point Sir!”

“But why are are you eating it in my classroom?” He asked.

Sasha didn’t answer but instead broke the potato in uneven halves. When she held out the smaller piece for Shadis I brought my hand up to my mouth to try and keep in my giggles.

“Do ya’ want half of it?” She asked.

My eyes found green ones soon enough. This time we didn’t look away. His eyes widened and his eyebrows were raised in worry. Some students had the same feeling while others were biting back their laughter, same as me.  
Sasha, you’re so funny.  
____________________

Our plans to meet up at lunch we met. Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Connie and me were all at lunch. Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt were already seated. They didn’t think the lunch was healthy enough for their standards so they packed their lunches. I assumed that Bertholdt followed suit to protect their feelings but that was okay. It was something I would do. Ymir and Krista wound up declining. Ymir took her out to eat. I didn’t know you could do that on school grounds but apparently you could.

I don’t remember why they were doing it but Sasha and Connie were mimicking what they thought were ‘anime characters falling in love’. I told them about what happened between the boy and I and they began to explain how ‘perfect’ we were for one another. 

I wasn’t a big fan of anime but I was familiar with Avatar. Connie looked as though he was bending some kind of element while Sasha stood behind him making owl sounds. I was laughing ridiculously hard for the umpteenth time that day.

“I’m almost positive that that wouldn’t happen you guys.” I said once my laughter cleared.

“But he’s right over there!,” Sasha pointed to him. He was talking to a girl with dark, almost jet black hair. She had a scarf wrapped around her neck and even though she wasn’t saying anything, I was sure she was listening intently.

“All you have to do is talk to him! Then you guys can date and then get married and then you can have se--”

“Sasha!” Connie stopped her, coming to my rescue. “He may be gay but he has standards.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked putting my hands on my hips. 

Connie held his hands out in front of him, shaking them wildly. “It’s not s’posed to mean anything man! I’m just sayin’ that ya’ might wanna get t'know the guy first.” He finished. 

Sasha’s jaw dropped and I dismissed Connie’s words. She may have been surprised by what he said by I wasn’t. Don’t get me wrong, Connie’s a stupid guy but it’s not an idiot, unlike _some_ people. He knows what to say and when to say it, most of the time.

“I’ll keep that in mind…” I trailed off. My grandfather did say that I could make a new friend out of the whole situation. Maybe I was overreacting a little. Most people would have forgotten about something like this and go on with their lives while here I was holding pointless grudges. And it wasn’t like we hadn’t tried to clear the air in Pre-Calculus. That reminded me of something.

“Hey Sasha,” I called her attention. “What did Mr. Shadis give you as a punishment?” 

Sasha thought back to what happened and her face lit up. She reached into the back pocket of her brown skinny jeans and pulled out a piece of bread. 

“The ol’ geezer made me run buncha’ laps around the school until I couldn’t take it anymore. When I was feel down, I saw a blonde angel!” 

Connie and I both looked at each other with faces of disbelief.

“Wait, I think her name was Krista!” 

Connie face-palmed and I just shook my head. 

“Krista gave you the bread Sasha. She wasn’t an angel. How could you forget about Krista already? You just met her this morning!” I said letting out a few giggles in the process.

“I heard you were out there running laps by the way Sash’.” Connie spoke up. She lit up at the nickname. “I told Krista t’give ya’ the bread since I knew you’d be hungry as hell once you were done with those laps.” He took a breath. “Brutal.”

We moved along the lunch line. Connie picked two drumsticks and a small cup of corn. He had his usual drink: Mountain Dew. Sasha took two cups of applesauce. One container of french fries, a hamburger, and a cup of vanilla ice cream. Her drinks consisted of a large iced tea, and a _diet_ Coke. Despite all of the things on her lunch tray, she got a diet drink.

Whatever floats your boat I guess. 

My lunch was simple. It was a Caesar salad with small chicken bites scattered around the different vegetables. My drink was a Dasani water bottle. Due to the amount of sweets I eat with my grandfather, I try to balance my vegetable and sugar intake. 

We walked to the table and met Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner there. Annie asked us what we were talking about in the line and I was quick to tell her not to worry about it. I thought the topic was over but she just kept pushing and pushing on it. It wasn’t like I didn’t want to talk about it, I just didn’t feel a need to. Eventually though, Sasha and Connie told her everything.

“I bet you can’t go over there and say hi to him.” She challenged me. She was always challenging people, it wasn’t just me.

“No.” I said with a roll of my eyes.

“C’mon Armin! If you don’t say hi… then you won’t… be able to… get married!” Sasha said in between bites.

“Sasha don’t push! If he wants to do it then he’ll do it. If not, then I guess he’s just a little, bitty, chicken.” Annie explained.

I took a bite of my salad and a sip of my water. I decided to ignore Annie’s shenanigans and try to finish my food. I even tried to talk to Reiner and Bertholdt but they were too busy conversing with one another. Sasha and Connie were making squawk noises about me being a chicken. 

_Whatever_ , I thought. 

Sasha wound up eating the rest of her food except for the piece of bread Krista gave her. “I’ll go talk to him!” She said.

“What?!” Annie, Connie, and I said at the same time.

“If you don't, then who will?” She looked around our table and no one said anything. Annie’s chin was still up and she had a small smirk on her face. It said that she would but at the same time, wouldn’t.

“I’ll do it.” Annie said. She stood up but Reiner pulled her back down quickly. “You can’t.” Annie looked at him with such disgust it was almost criminal. “Coach said so.”  
“Coach said what?” She asked with venom in her voice.

“We gotta go earlier today.” Bertholdt piped up.

Annie groaned in annoyance and rolled her eyes; I smiled. If Annie couldn’t go, then I could resist any more embarrassment that Sasha was already going to give me.

“Guess it’s my go!” Sasha said excitedly before jumping away from our table and skipping to the boy’s. I felt bad that I hadn’t given the time of day to remember his name. I had to go early because I wanted to go to the library. Looking back on it, I didn’t _have_ to go.

Selfish.

I looked from afar and saw Sasha engaging into conversation with the boy and his sister. I just hoped that she wasn’t being too much of a bother.

“We gotta go.” Reiner spoke. “Good luck with,” He made a vague hand motion towards Sasha. “Whatever that is.” He finished with a laugh.

“And don’t forget to tell me all about it later,” Annie said. “Or else.” She flattened her hand and ran it past her neck in a stabbing sort of way. I knew she would never hurt me but it was nice to see that she was curious. Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt left, taking their trays with them and dumping them.

“I think I’ll go talk to him too.” Connie announced with a smile on his face. I looked down on his tray and saw that he only chugged his Mountain Dew, the food was still there.

“But you haven’t even finished your food!” I argued. In all honesty, I just didn’t want to be alone. Being alone was and still is one of my worst fears.  
“Food is for the weak!” He stated. “You could always come with me if you want.” Connie said before leaving. He took his tray and dumped it at the end of the table. It was a shame really, to see all of that food go to waste. When he arrived, he sat next to Sasha and by the looks of it, they were having a jolly ol’ time.

I chugged the rest of my water and ate my salad quickly. I dumped my tray and braced myself. If I was going to sit with the boy, Connie, Sasha, and the girl, I would have to play it cool. I would have to be in total stealth mode. My feet dragged my body towards the table and I heard a question being asked by what sounded like two people.

“Who’s Annie?”

I had a perfect answer for this queerie. 

“She’s a brutal jerk that doesn’t know when to say no, especially when it comes to challenges that consist of fighting, sports, or anything that she thinks she’s better at.” I stated smoothly. I sat down next to the girl and ignored the looks she was giving me. They weren’t mean, it was as if she was analyzing me, my behavior.

I’ve never been one to scare people. My demeanor kind of defeats the purpose. But when the boy swallowed his juice wrong and all of my attention was directed at him. Had I scared him? What did I do wrong? Was it even my fault?

“Woah! Are you okay?” I asked.

The girl spoke: “Eren what’s wrong? Why are you choking? You know you’re supposed to take your time when you eat. You could have died. What if someone at this table didn’t know CPR? Eren, you have to be more caref--”

I interrupted her by putting a kind hand on her shoulder.

“I think he’s fine.” I stated calmly. “Even if he was choking, it would’ve passed by now. It’s nothing to be scared about.” I finished with a smile. Her shoulders relaxed slowly and I removed my hand quickly to send a nice smile of reassurance to the boy. I didn’t know why exactly. I just thought he needed it.

“And who are you?” She asked me, in the most blunt of ways. I heard a quiet clash of skin from underneath the table twice. The second time I noticed that the boys’ face was twisted up in some sort of pain. I scratched the back of my head nervously.

“I’m Armin Arlert,” I held out my hand for her to shake. “Nice to meet you!” I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. Instead of shaking my hand (respectfully), she stood up with her tray in hand (disrespectfully). 

“I’m leaving. Eren, you can stay here with your new _friends_.” She picked up her backpack that I didn’t see nearby and left the table. I could tell that she was upset but by the way she asked all of those questions about the guy’s safety, I assumed that she would forgive him for whatever it was that he did wrong. 

_Wait a second_ , I thought. _Did she just say Eren?_

That was the name I read in Pre-Calculus. This was Eren Jaeger. He had the name that I thought was supposed to be entrancing. It wasn’t exactly a let down though. 

As the girl was leaving, Eren reached his hand out to grab the end of the scarf that she was wearing to try and grab it, bringing her back in the process. “Mikasa wait!” But she didn’t listen to him. She just kept on walking.

I didn’t know why I did the following action. It just seemed right but I was touching Eren’s arm. I was touching _Eren’s_ arm. And he was letting me. That is until he brought his hand back down in the swiftest of motions and I did the same. I don’t think he was disgusted with me though. Maybe it was just awkward.

“She’ll be back. You guys seem close.” I said, giving one of my best smiles. It wasn’t too hard or anything. It was actually pretty gentle. 

By the way Eren’s facial expression relaxed, I could tell that I did my job perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was that!! i really hope you guys liked it. i tried to make armin and marco have a nice friendship ya' know?? so if you were confused, that was what i was going for. BUT don't worry, i'm a jeanmarco shipper ;) 
> 
> (marmin is cute too but i'm not writing that haha)
> 
>  
> 
> [I Have A Tumblr!](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)


	3. Captains & Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin asks the Captain and Assistant Coach of the boys' soccer team for a chance. Later on, he sees someone again and watches something he wished he hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gomen for taking so long. i just watched a lot of shows and forced my self to finish this chapter. 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Eren's POV!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5170154/chapters/12697286)

**Chapter 3: Armin’s POV**   
**____________________**

Avoiding people can give off the wrong impression sometimes. Avoidance can lead to build up with feelings and emotions. That was kind of redundant. I have anxiety but it isn’t anything severe or intense. However panic attacks are a thing for me. I struggle a bit with avoidance coping. I avoid situations that might trigger panicky feelings. But if this continues, almost every situation will trigger these feelings. And I don’t want that for myself.

In the first few weeks of school I was doing exceptional. All of my classes were held in order, I didn’t get into any unnecessary drama with any of my comrades-- it was nice. 

At lunch, Sasha and Connie would visit Eren’s table; I’m sure it was just to spite me but they’re both kind-hearted people so they could have just wanted to be his friend. I’m not in any place to judge.

I would try my best to join Sasha and Connie at Eren table, truly I did. But sometimes, if I _did_ feel like avoiding my problem and I _didn’t_ want to embarrass myself, I told Connie to tell anyone that asks that I would be reading lists of good books to read. He probably got confused and messed it up but as long as he gave an excuse, I was fine.

Eventually, I got over myself and sat down with them sometimes. Whenever Connie or Sasha made a joke I would laugh. They were funny people. The feeling that I might embarrass myself was still there so I didn’t have much of an input in conversation. When I did think of something to say, I would open my mouth to say it, but then I would snap it back closed and ignore it. I noticed that Eren’s sister, Mikasa, was similar to me.

She was very quiet and gave off an aura that she was uncomfortable with so many people talking to Eren, even if it was just two people. I wanted to talk to her, I did. But the vibes that I got from her were kind of frightening.

In math, Shadis from giving the students work from the get-go. There were worksheets and online assignments that they had to complete. Some students were getting the worksheets in but not the onlines and I knew that would hurt them in the long run. However, the majority of the class was doing well.   
Out of curiousity, I asked Shadis how Eren was doing. He said he was turning everything in on time, really doing the work, but they weren’t anything like A’s. Most of them were B’s or B-minuses. I don’t know why, but I was relieved. 

In class, Eren would ask questions about what we were doing and asked for help. He didn’t ask me though, and that, hurt. I didn’t want Eren to feel awkward around me, but I wasn’t eager for his approval or attention. I didn’t know what I wanted from Eren.

The boy that sat next to Eren would whisper things or say things under his breath and by the looks of it, he was being rude. Eren didn’t blow up at him though and I was grateful for that. Why, I didn’t know.

Eren, lunch, and math class aside, the soccer tryouts were at the end of the month. I didn’t have to try out like the other guys would, but I wanted to be the manager. 

Walking up to the person in charge and saying, ‘Hey I wanna be the manager!’ isn’t the right approach so I knew I would have to prove myself. 

I came up with the idea to actually watch the people try out and list their weaknesses and strengths. I would come up with things that would better their performance in an actual game and based on what I log, the Assistant Coach and Captain would decide whether or not I was worth it.

The Assistant Coach and the Captain sit near Eren, not with him. I’m near the Captain whenever I sit at Eren’s table and I’m starting to think that Eren doesn’t know it.

At the end of lunch one day, I waited for Eren, his sister, Sasha, and Connie to leave. The Captain and the Assistant Coach usually left later than everyone else which I thought was odd. The cafeteria was almost empty for the most part when I tapped who I thought was the Assistant Coach.

“Um, can I talk to you please?” I asked.

He clicked his tongue and replied with a rude remark: “You can try, can’t promise I’ll listen.”  
Okay so that hurt. I swallowed the lump that I felt rising in my throat and took a few deep breaths, trying to keep my composure. I didn’t want to have a nervous breakdown in front of someone who was about to determine whether or not I could help with the soccer team.

“I was just wondering if umm… I could… uh,” My voice was trailing off and the Coach’s face drooped even more. His eyes gave off a bored feeling and I felt as though I was getting on his nerves. 

“If you could ‘uh…” what?” He mocked me with his question and my heart jumped into my stomach then.

My mouth was open but I wasn’t saying anything. I kept blinking my eyes and the lump that I swallowed before came back up again. Crying was _not_ an option. I didn’t want to come off weaker than I already was. The Coach was about to say something else to me but stopped when a large hand rested on his shoulder.

“Come on now Levi, don’t be so mean.” He said.

_He_ was big. He had blonde hair and a pretty nice build. His size intimidated me and it was then that I understood why ‘Levi’ had stopped speaking. It was almost like this Levi character shut down by the simple touch of this largely built man. It was only a second though, because Levi shifted his shoulder and the man’s hand immediately fell. 

“Tsk,” Levi said. “I’m leaving, bye.” And with that, Levi walked out of the cafeteria.

The man watched Levi walking out from his seat, shaking his head as her walked out of the door. I cleared my throat to get his attention and his head snapped back into my direction.

“Oh, I apologize. I was a bit,” He scratched the back of his neck. “distracted.” He finished.

I nodded and smiled to show that I understood and it was alright.

“What did you want to talk to Levi about?” He asked.  
“Oh!” I said. “I wanted to talk to the Assistant Coach because I’m interested in becoming the manager for our boys’ soccer team here at Shiganshina High School.” I finished.

“Wait, do you believe that Levi is the Assistant Coach?” He asked.

“Yes, is he not?” I asked back.

He let out an airy laugh, and set his right hand on his knee. He propped his head on his left hand and looked at me. He stretched out his right hand for me to shake and when I shook it, I realized how strong and large his hands were compared to how weak and small mine were.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Erwin Smith and _I_ am the Assistant Coach for the boys’ soccer team at Shiganshina High School. What might your name be?” 

All I could think about what how this guy was the Assistant Coach, _Erwin_ , not Levi. I thought that he was irritated with the fact that I didn’t even know about the officers of the boys’ soccer team even though I wanted to manage it. It was embarrassing.

_Time out_ , I thought.

If this was the Assistant Coach, then that meant that Levi was most likely the… _Captain_! He must have thought so little of me. I didn’t even know how to fix what I had broken; I didn’t even know if I had broken anything. 

Erwin let go of my hand and I snapped back into reality.

“I’m really sorry about the confusion and misunderstanding,” I said before giggling nervously. “I wasn’t really familiar with those that were in charge of the team.”

“It’s alright, it happens all of the time.” Erwin said. “Don’t worry about it…” He ended his sentence with a questionable tone as to my name. I told him and he asked me how I was going to get the spot of manager.

“Well I was thinking that during the tryouts I would watch and list some of their strengths and weaknesses,” I started.

Erwin was nodding as I spoke and it only encouraged me to continue with my ideas and plans as manager.

“With that information, I’ll come up with ways to use their strengths in battle and how to make their weaknesses, not so weak anymore.” I finished with a smile. I knew my idea was clever and I wanted to give off the image that I was confident in my words.

After some brief thought, Erwin responded to me: “It seems like you know what you’re doing, Armin.”

A hopeful smile formed across my face.

“I’ll let you do it,” He said.

I clasped my hands together and intertwined my fingers, resting my hands underneath my chin. My smile widened and so did my eyes. I already knew that I probably looked like a kid in a candy store but that wasn’t really on my mind then, because I knew, that I finally had a chance.

“But,” He said, and my face dropped. “It won’t be easy. You’ve met Levi, sort of. He’s not the easiest person to please or get to know so I’m just letting you know that right now. It will be tough but if you try your best, I think you’ll succeed Armin.”

I let his words sink in. Levi was going to be a tough one but I didn’t let it phase me. If Levi has a problem, I would show him that I could do it. Erwin seemed to have my back and knew a lot about Levi. It made me wonder.

“I don’t mean to overstep any boundaries here, but how do you know Levi so well?” I asked him.

Erwin looked down and held his hands, twiddling his fingers. He looked self-conscious but I couldn’t tell.

“I have known Levi for a very, very, very long time. We know almost everything about each other. But he has his secrets and I have mine. I respect that about him. However, we have a level of respect that others may not have… if you… catch my drift?” 

I was confused and didn’t catch his drift. It sounded like they were really good friends or colleagues, nothing more. I tried to decipher his words and read between the lines but I couldn’t pick up on anything. So, I relied on his body language. 

His eyes were shifty as he spoke, avoiding my gaze. His eyes were a bit hazy though, almost dreamy, as if he was recalling pleasant memories of some kind. Earlier when Levi walked out, he watched Levi leave. Erwin was watching Levi go.

That reminded me of a time when Sasha was walking away from Connie and he said, ‘I love to watch you go, but I hate to see you leave.’.

That held some suggestive themes so I put them into use with Erwin and Levi’s relationship.

_Wait!_ , I thought.

Erwin and Levi’s _relationship_! Were they together? It made sense. Levi calmed down just from Erwin’s touch, and to show he didn’t care, he walked away swiftly and quickly. Everything was adding up.

“Are you two…?” I trailed off with my question my clapping my hands together and wrapping my fingers around one another trying to make a symbol of dating or something similar to it.

Erwin nodded slowly and I smiled brightly and laughed for a moment.

“I’m happy for you two,” I said and watched as Erwin’s face lit up. He didn’t smile with teeth or anything, but you could see that he was happy.

Erwin and I discussed different topics of management and the soccer tryouts after that and I thought I had a good chance for managing the team.

____________________

Annie told me to pick her up that evening on time. I always try to be as punctual as I can be. I showed up at the front of her house at a reasonable hour and texted her I was at the front of her house:

**To: Annie**   
**I’m at the front of your house. Are you ready to go?**

I craned my neck to the side to try and peer inside of her house to see her but I couldn’t see a thing. The curtains were pulled in and whatever light was there, was dimmed. I was going to beep my horn but my phone vibrated.

**From: Annie**   
**chill out arlert. i’ll be out in a sec**

I sighed and hit my head on the horn accidentally. A loud BEEP! came from my car and I immediately sat up and screamed. I slammed my head against the head of my seat and went forward, hitting the horn again. The sound came again and I screamed, clutching the steering wheel in the process.

**From: Annie**   
**WHAT THE HELL? I’M COMING OUT NOW JESUS**

_Oops_ , I thought. 

I looked to my left and saw Annie walking to the car. I unlocked the passenger seat door for her and she hopped in with ease. I scratched the back of my head nervously and apologized. She told me not to worry about and to just get to the school as soon as possible.

“Why are you in such a rush?” I asked as I put the car in drive and started driving down the street.

She threw her sports duffel bag in the back seat and re-did her bun before answering me.

“I got someone to beat, now hurry,” She said quickly.  
We entered a school zone then, and I had to slow down. I was driving at twenty miles per hour and Annie wasn’t too happy about it as she clicked her tongue.

“Who are you going to ‘beat’?” I asked with my eyes still on the road.

We left the school zone and I picked up the speed at forty-five miles an hour. I made a few turns and stopped at a few signs. Annie rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth.

“Y’know that girl you sit next to when you go to that guy’s table sometimes?” She asked.

I thought back to who I sat with and recalled that she was talking about Eren’s sister. I nodded.

“Her,” Annie finished.

My foot slammed on the breaks in the middle of the street. There weren’t any cars behind us or in front of us so I didn’t need to worry about wearing anyone’s patience thin-- except for Annie’s.

“You’re going against her?! In what?!” I yelled.

She put her hand over my mouth and silenced my with a harsh ‘Sh!’. I furrowed my eyebrows down and snarled at her, which was out of character for me. 

“Gef your handf off my mouf!” I said, although my voice was quite muffled.

“Are ya’ gonna be quiet when I let go?” Annie asked me.

I nodded quickly and she took her hand off of my mouth. I took a few deep breaths through my mouth and wiped my mouth off. Her hand wasn’t sweaty and it didn’t stink but it was just a reflex for me to wipe off my mouth. When I did, she glared at me and rolled her eyes.

“Start driving and lemme explain, alright?” She told me.

I put the car in drive again and started to drive at a slow speed. 

“So tell me why you want to go against his sister, Annie.” I told her.

I heard her suck in a break and let it out. She didn’t respond yet, but I was a pretty patient person so I didn’t rush for her to talk.

“She bumped into me and gave me attitude so of course I challenged her. That’s what any normal person would do.” Annie explained.

“No, Annie! That’s _not_ what any _normal_ person would do!” I said.

I thought how reserved Eren’s sister was and how she could show attitude. I didn’t know much about her, she was kind of scary in all honesty. I thought Annie was exaggerating a bit with her story.

“Tell me exactly what she said, Annie.” I told her.

She put her index finger and thumb underneath her chin while thinking about what Eren’s sister had said.

“I think she said… ‘Do you have a problem?’,” Annie recalled.

“That doesn’t sound rude to me,” I said.

Annie slammed her fist on the dashboard and faced me for the first time since she put her hand on my mouth.

“Yeah but you didn’t _hear_ the way she said it! She was basically asking for a fight Arm’. And what kinda person would I be if I didn’t fight her back? Now _that_ would be mean.” Annie explained.

I couldn’t believe what she had just said. Annie had a temper though, so I left it at that. I assumed that the ‘challenge’ would be for a volleyball spot. They were going against each other for the same thing which I thought was kind of stupid considering the fact that other girls would be there trying out for the same spots they were.

Must have been a lady thing.  
I made a few more turns and soon enough, we were pulling into the driveway for Shiganshina High School’s athletic building. There were cars there already and people were walking into the athletic facility. 

“We’re here, get out,” Annie told me.

“It’s _my_ car,” I said.

It wasn’t really mine. It was my grandfather’s but since I used it so much he insisted on letting me call it mine. The car had meant so much to him so I didn’t use “my” or “mine” as much as he would’ve liked.

“Whatever,” Annie said.

My phone vibrated.

**From: Krista**   
**are u here yet? btw, i’m sitting next to someone that u might like! anyways, get here soon :)**

The text was from my cousin Krista. She was attending the volleyball tryouts with her girlfriend, Ymir. I had a brief meeting with her on the first day of school so seeing her again would be nice. However, I rolled my eyes at the part where she said she found someone for me. Yeah, right. I sent a quick text back:

**To: Krista**   
**I’m on the way, just dropped off Annie. And I highly doubt you’ve met anyone that’ll I’ll like Krista. Stop trying to set me up with people :P**

We both got out and closed our doors. Annie opened the backseat door to her duffel bag which held her volleyball items. After she got it, I opened the other backseat door and got my messenger backpack that I almost forgot I had. Once we both collected our things, I locked the doors and we made our way to the gym. She told me that I could go through the front entrance since she had to go to the locker room to change.

I made my way to the front entrance and greeted the supervisors that were there. There were parents and their daughters crowded around the building. I had to maneuver around and between them to get to the gym. 

I found a set of stairs going up. That was where the volleyball gym was set up. I jogged up the steps, as to not worry Krista or wear her patience thin. Once I got up the stairs, I walked into the gym. I saw Ymir, Krista, and someone that was sitting next to Krista but I couldn’t tell who it was. I knew it was a guy though. They were all having a conversation. Before I could get to them, I was stopped by a familiar female.

Eren’s sister.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She asked me.

I started sweating and I could feel the beads coming from my forehead. That lump that I felt when I was speaking to Levi came back and I tried my best to swallow it, but it wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Um… I uhh… just gonna go… over um…” I managed to say. Actually, I hadn’t managed to say anything. I was trying to tell her that I was going to my cousin and her friend but she made me so nervous, I couldn’t speak. 

I also tried to remember her name and the only thing I could think of was what Eren said when she left the lunchroom.

‘ _Mikasa wait!_ ’ Bingo!

“You can’t even speak correctly,” Mikasa said.

I didn’t know why she was being so mean to me. I hadn’t done anything to vex her feelings, and I did, I didn’t mean to. 

“Look, Mikasa, I didn’t do any--”

“How do you know my name?” She interrupted me through gritted teeth.

I sighed and ran a hand through my blonde hair. “On the first day of school, Eren yelled out your name so I just remem--”  
Mikasa stepped closer to me. “Don’t talk about Eren like you know him,”

A feeling of anxiety built up inside of my stomach and a tinge of anger was there too. But whatever anger I was feeling immediately went to my head. I didn’t know why she was so protective of Eren or why she thought she could control his friendships, not that we were friends.

I put my hand on her chest and slowly but gently pushed her out of my space. She opened her mouth in shock and before she could say anything, I spoke: 

“I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t interrupt me this time,” I said. “I apologize for what I did to you or Eren even though I don’t know what I could’ve done to spark this ang--”

“I know him!” Someone said from the bleachers.

I clicked my tongue (a very rare thing for me to do) and looked in the direction of who had just interrupted me again. I couldn’t get one sentence in? Not one? 

The person who yelled across the room was none other than Eren himself, he was pointing at me and I blushed in embarrassment because other people started staring at me.

Krista waved her hand over at me and I bid a quick farewell to Mikasa before walking over to Ymir, Krista, and Eren. I kept my eyes down to avoid looking at Eren or anyone else for that matter. When I got there, I sat next to Ymir.

“Hey stranger!” Krista greeted me.

Stranger? Not really.

“That’s not the correct term. You know me. I know you. We are cousins. So, I’m sorry Krista but no, I am not a stranger.” I said wittily. 

I heard Eren laugh and I saw him covering his mouth with his hand. Krista gave him a look and questioned him for it:

“And why are you laughing?” She asked him.

“I’m not.” He said when he most definitely was laughing.

“Yes, you were.” Krista said.

“No, I wasn’t.” Eren denied again. 

I didn’t know what he was going for. He was laughing and why he was saying he wasn’t was beyond me. I didn’t care why he was laughing or not. It had nothing to do with me.

“Yeah, you were.” Krista said.

Truths.

“No, I seriously wasn’t.” Eren said.

Lies.

“Yeah huh,” Krista said.

“Nuh-uh,” Eren imitated.

The ‘yeah huh, nuh uh’ game was one of my least favorites. It could go on forever and was extremely vexatious.

“Yeah huh,” Krista repeated.

“Nuh uh,” Eren said once more.

“Yeah huh,” 

“Nu--”

It was my turn to interrupt someone.

“If you say ‘nuh uh’ one more time I will smack you across the face with my calculator you twit.” I said sharply.  
I brought my lips into a thin line and puffed out my cheeks in annoyance. My eyes were most likely wide with my eyebrows furrowed downwards. That happened a lot when I got antagonized.

Eren laughed again.

“So you were laughing.” Krista said and crossed her arms.

“Nuh. Uh.” Eren said.

Gosh darn it! That was getting really tiresome and my lovely patience was finally about to go out.

“Are you testing me, Eren? There’s something you should know when it comes to tests and me, okay? I pass. I pass every test with a one hundred every time I get one. _Every_ time, alright? So if you are testing me, which would be absolute poppycock, think about what you’re about to do, okay? Okay.”

Yes, I said that.

After a few seconds of silence, Eren asked me something:

“You remembered my name?” 

Then Ymir did too:

“Poppycock?” She shocked me since she didn’t say anything in awhile.

“Yeah, so?” I said to Eren.

Ymir sat up, “Wait, who are you talking to right now?” She asked.

“Eren,” I said unmissably.

“See!” Eren pointed at me again. “You did it again!,” He said to me. He started tapping Krista’s shoulder vehemently. “He did it again!”

“Yeah I saw,” Krista said.

“What’s the big deal? It’s just a name.” I answered. Names were actually really important to me. If you remembered someone’s name it meant that you were paying attention to them and that you actually cared. I was just playing it cool so that Eren would think I was… cool? Why did that matter? I wasn’t eager for his attention… right?

“You remembered mine right?” I asked him, testing the waters.

“Yeah, it’s Legout!” He said as if it was _right_.

The name Legout made _some_ sense. He replaced ‘Arm’ with Leg and ‘in’ with out. I guessed he was nervous but it still hurt. My whole thing about names reflected here. Eren wasn’t paying attention to me, not that he had to. And he didn’t care, not that he was expected to. I didn’t care but I couldn’t but _to_ care.

“It’s actually Armin.” I corrected.

“Yeah I know,” He said, again with the denial.

“Obviously no--”

“Could you guys shut up please? It’s about to start and I’ve got a bet to win.” Ymir interjected. I was too tired to ask about the bet and just went with it.

Ymir was right about the tryouts beginning. I looked away from Eren when I saw him look away from me. Looking down onto the gym floor, we saw Mikasa and Annie glaring at one another. They had clenched fists and for a second, I thought they were going to fight.

“Alright ladies!” Hannes said. I was already familiar with him, since I had attended the school since my freshman year. “I am Hannes, the girls’ volleyball coach. I see you have already completed your stretching so let’s get started with the actual thing, yeah?” 

I didn’t recall seeing any of them stretch and assumed that it happened while Eren, Krista, Ymir, and I were talking to each other.

Hannes led the girls to the front of the gymnasium. While other girls jogged to the front, Mikasa and Annie marched to the designated area, never letting their eyes off of each other.

Once all the girls got to the front, Hannes spoke: “We’re gonna run about fifteen laps from one side of the gym to the other. After that, we’ll stretch again and start on a few drills. Now, run!” With a blow of his whistle, the girls started running.

The stronger of the girls were ahead of everyone else. Some participators were running a few paces behind and a female coach came to tap them and lead them to the door. In other words, if you were too slow, you were kicked out. It was a bit on the harsh side, but it wasn’t any of my business.

Mikasa and Annie were at the very front with striding legs and hard stomps on the clean floor. I put my bag down by my feet and analyzed the runners with easy eyes and intense brows. I was stressed out for Annie’s sake. As much as she got on my nerves, I still wanted her to win.

I stood up and yelled, “Come on Annie! You can do it, I know you can!” with my hands cupped around my mouth for extra range with my volume.

I could see Eren, Ymir, and Krista looking at me through my peripheral vision and that excited me even more. Annie was going head-to-head with Mikasa and even though I wasn’t on the floor, I could still support her.

“Beat her! Do it Annie, come on!” I encouraged.

Annie had increased her speed and stamina and I knew she heard me. Mikasa’s eyes widened and I smiled. In a way, this was my payback to her being so rude to me at the beginning. I knew Eren was threatened because he stood up and gave a yell of his own:

“Mikasa! This is what you were training for! Go for it and beat her! Run harder and faster than you ever have before, let’s gooooo!” He hollered.

I felt a buzz in my chest when I heard how ragged and scratchy his voice was. It was kind of enticing but captivating all at the same time. I wanted to hear him scream like that again and felt a twinge of guilt realizing that my cheers were going to be for my own pleasure and not Annie’s triumph. But I did want her to win, so it was mutual.

“Annie don’t listen to him! You got this girl!” I screamed.

I could feel Eren’s eyes on me and that made me giddy in the legs. I gave my knees a little wobble and waited for him to yell out for his sister again.

“ _Mikasa_! If you win, you live. If you lose, you die! If you don’t fight, you can’t win! So keep on fighting and don’t stop!”

His words were scary but I actually liked it, a lot. They were intense and held a meaning and value that I didn’t understand. I wanted to ask him what he meant about the death part of it but knew there were more important things to be doing, like cheering on my friend.

As Annie and Mikasa continued to run fast and hard to finish their laps, Eren and I still yelling more at each other than for our favorite females.

After they were done running the laps, they did more stretching exercises to avoid any cramps or injuries. The two girls made that into a competition as well and Eren and I were more than happy to oblige. Eren told Mikasa to stretch like gum but I countered it with an Elastigirl reference. It was clever.

“Nice job ladies! Some better than others, but that’s fine.” Hannes said, and I knew he was talking about Mikasa and Annie. “We’re going to work on receiving and spiking next.” He finished, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

Assistant coaches brought volleyball nets and set up two pairs for each side of the gym. They created four circles of girls different sides of the gym. They told them how to receive the ball and how to send it off. After that, the girls did it themselves.

Mikasa had troubles at first, but got the hang of it over time. She learned quickly. Annie was doing better than her-- not by much. Her background in athletics helped her with the drills. 

I didn’t notice it but Krista told us that we were still standing with a shallow whisper.   
Ymir pulled me down by my shirt with a harsh, “Sit down!”, slamming my bottom on the bleachers. Eren sat down then and I scratched the back of my neck self-consciously.

“Sorry, got too into it I guess. My apologies.” I laughed with the finish of my words.

Ymir said, ““You said sorry like, twice, in your sentence.” and clicked her tongue.

I blinked. “Oh sorr--”

“Don’t,” Ymir stopped me.

“Is Annie your sister Armin?” Eren asked me.

Ymir and Krista stared at him before giggling with each other. I shook my head and facepalmed hard.

“She’s not my sister, Eren,” I laughed at his mistake. I was going to tell him that after he started yelling, that I started yelling harder so I could here his scratchy voice again but that was definitely _not_ an option. I came up with something on the fly:

“She’s just,” I looked at Annie from my seat. “A really _good_ friend of mine.” I emphasized my words on ‘good’ to get the point that we were like best friends across to him.

Eren thought I meant something entirely.

“Oh, are you friends with benefits then?” He asked, leaning his elbows on his knees. He may have looked innocent but what he said was far from it.

I waved my hands in front of my face. “No, no, no! Never ever! That’s _not_ going to happen.”

He held his hands up in defense and leaned back.

“Sorry, jeez my bad.” He said, looking back at the gym.  
“What made you think that?” Ymir asked him.

“I dunno, just wonderin’. He was cheering pretty hard for Annie before so I thought…” He trailed and I thought that it was then, that he noticed his errors.

“So why were cheering for your wittle Mikasa like that?” Ymir asked in a sly tone.

Eren clenched his jaw and stated, “She’s my _sister_.” 

“Oh.” was all that Ymir had to say.

The conversation ended there and after that it was just inexplainable silence. The girls on the court were done with their receiving and spiking and I felt regretful because I didn’t get to see any more action. Hannes had them do a few floor diving exercises and drills. The try outs ended quickly and we were leaving the gym, in the blink of an eye.

I watched Eren go to his sister as she packed away her things. I said goodbye to Ymir and Krista as they left. I guessed they had other things to do. I swung my bag over my shoulder and made my way over to Annie. She was near Mikasa and Eren but not too close as to start something. She was taking off her kneepads and changing into her nylon sweatpants. I crept up on her.

“Hey all star!” I greeted her. 

She flinched and when she turned around she let out of a breath of relief.

“Christ Armin, you scared the hell outta me,” She said.

“I don’t think you should use ‘Christ’ and ‘hell’ in the same sentence, Annie,” I said with a laugh. She rolled her eyes and fished out her gray cotton jacket.

“I heard you screaming for me,” She said as she zipped it up to her chin. “Thanks,” She said.

“You’re welcome,” I said with a smile.

“Before you drop me off at home, I have somethin’ I wanna do real quick, ‘kay?” She told me. I nodded and told her it was fine. 

I wished I hadn’t told her it was fine though, because she was walking in Mikasa and Eren’s direction. I wanted to grab her and walk right out of there but I knew that wasn’t a possibility. 

Mikasa was the first to turn around. Her eyes going straight for Annie’s. Her thin eyebrows furrowed together and created wrinkles on her face that I didn’t know she could make. Her jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed. She whispered for Eren to turn around and when he did I saw that he was analyzing Annie’s looks. He was looking up-and-down and I thought he was noticing how short she was compared to the people around her. Annie never really cared about that flaw about her though. 

When Eren looked at me he gave me an ungainly wave, to which I returned with a crooked smile.

Annie and Mikasa got closer to each other. Annie’s face was facing Mikasa’s neck and smirked at that. Annie’s brows went closer to the middle of her eyes and it looked scary.

“Mikasa,” Annie said in an ennuyeuse voice. “That’s your name, correct?” She asked.

Mikasa nodded and I tsked knowing that Annie knew Mikasa’s name and was just trying to get underneath her skin.

Annie undid her bun and redid it. Mikasa blinked and took her hair out of her bun. She shook it out loosely and it reminded me of a shampoo commercial or another. 

“Well then Mikasa,” Annie’s hands found her hips. “I challenge you, again.”

Mikasa blinked again and I heard a groan from Eren.

“Aww, seriously? I don’t feel like staying after-school _again_.” 

I giggled because Eren could have gone home and came back like I did with Annie. He scowled at me and my giggling stopped immediately.

“Don’t worry little banshee. You won’t have to stay after-school _again_. The challenge will be right here, right now.”

“Banshee?” Eren asked.

I wondered the same thing. I already knew what a banshee was. It was a spirit (typically female) who had wails that would warn of an impending death in a household. I surmised that Annie called him a banshee because she heard his screams of encouragement as well. But if that was the case, she should’ve called me a banshee too.

“ _Don’t_ call him that.” Mikasa said, warning Annie.

Annie put her hand on her chest to bluff her innocence.

“Oh I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?” Annie said. I sensed her sarcasm all too well.

“Yes the hell you did,” Eren said. I was shocked to hear him curse. Even if it was just the word hell, it was the first time I had heard him swear. 

“Look, I dunno what the fuck a banshee is, but I don’t care,” He swore again by saying the f-word. I don’t curse as much as my peers. I find it silly and unnecessary. 

“I’m pretty sure you were insultin’ me and that’s all I’m focused on right now.” Eren grabbed Mikasa’s hand and pulled her so that they switched places. She was in front of me while Eren was in front of Annie. He grabbed her wrist and held it _tight_.

“Annie, you don’t know me like that. As a matter of fact, you don’t know me at all. So don’t go talkin’ shit when you don’t _know_ shit to be speakin’ in th’first place,” Eren dropped his voice to a sultry whisper that made my spine tickle and got closer to her face. “I don’t wanna embarrass your short ass by yellin’ so I’ll just keep it simple alright? Don’t be _fuckin’_ rude when you don’t have the room to be, or in this case, the _height_.” He let go of her hand and backed up out of her face.

At that moment, I was torn between Annie and Eren. I knew that Annie was secretly insecure about her height but didn’t show it. I didn’t know that Eren could get so mad so easily and that frightened me a lot. I felt bad for Eren because he didn’t know that kind of punch that Annie packed.

Annie started running towards him and I could tell he didn’t know what was going on. Mikasa was staring at the situation unfold but it looked like she couldn’t predict what was going to happen next.

Annie’s right foot swung into a kick towards Eren’s right ankle and hit him tremendously hard. He hit the gym floor with a deep grunt.

“Eren!” Mikasa screamed.

“C’mon Annie, what was that for?” I said to her. It was the first time I had said anything since we approached them.

Eren tried to get back up but came back down onto the floor. Mikasa tried to help him but he pushed her hands away so he could stand up on his own. He struggled to get back up but once he did, he turned around. Annie was coming for him again.

“Hey! Wait!” He yelled to her, but it was too late.

Annie kept her petite right leg behind his and set her left arm on his strong collarbone. She pushed down on the bone and sent him down. I thought he would hit the floor but his back came into contact with her foot and she gave him a swift kick that sent him flying like a plane. He landed on the floor with an audible ‘oof’. His legs were swung over his head and his arms were out to his sides. Eren’s bottom was out for everyone to see, even me. I looked for a second or two before looking away quickly out of guilt.

“ _Ahh_ ,” He exhaled. It sent shivers down my spine. “What the _fuck_ was that for?” He asked coldly.

Mikasa came to his assistance and this time, he didn’t push her away. She helped him to get back on his feet. Most of his weight was leant on her strong shoulder. It was an odd revelation that no one was surrounding us at the sight.

“Annie,” Mikasa said. “I accept your challenge.” She set Eren on the lower bleacher.

“But I don’t wanna stay after-school!” He whined.

“I can drive you home!” I said. I didn’t know where my voice came from or why I had said it. But, I felt like it was necessary for me to say and offer. “My grandfather lets me use his car all of the time, so I’m sure it won’t be an issue, or anything…” I trailed off and walked to Annie, grabbing her arm as hard as I could. 

“That was too far,” I said through the teeth that I didn’t know were gritted.

Annie turned around and out of my grip quickly and flinched thinking that she was going to beat me up next. 

“Why do you care Armin? You don’t even know him.” Annie said, her tone a bit on the defensive side.

“That… that doesn’t matter. You still went too far.” My voice faltered a little and I silently cursed myself for it.

“Whatever,” Annie said.

Annie was a good friend of mine. Her ‘Whatever’ hit me hard and I wanted to shamelessly, cry. It was a weak thing for me to do but it hurt. Then I remembered that Eren was there and I couldn’t cry in front of him. I dropped my head down and held my elbow. I heard stuttering footsteps and felt a hand on my shoulder.

The hand and footsteps belonged to Eren Jaeger.

His hand was so warm, I didn’t want it to go away. I bobbed up on my feet to feel his hand on my shoulder even more, he didn’t notice and I was grateful for that. I looked up at him with glossy eyes. I didn’t have tears, but my eyes were wet.

“Thanks for offering a ride man,” He said to me. “I’ll take ya’ up on it.

I was happy. It was strange being happy from his acceptance. I told myself that I didn’t need it, nor did I want it. But I guess I was lying to myself. I smiled and whispered a small okay. It ended there.

Annie and I were leaving until she turned her head over her shoulder. I put a hand on her shoulder just in case she decided to try something, she didn’t. 

She called out, “Ackerman,”.

Eren and Mikasa looked up at her expectantly. 

“I’m sorry for fucking up your brother’s shit.” She apologized. Her apology was poor to say the least and I gave the brother and sister a sympathetic smile to make up for it. 

“You aren’t forgiven, but I respect your apology.” Mikasa said. I felt like she was talking me _and_ Annie when she said that.

“I’m fine, but don’t try anything else on me, a’ight?” Eren said.

Annie nodded and said, “The challenge will take place after-school next Monday in the weight room. Wear somethin’ flexible but cute, Ackerman.” And with that, we both left.

“Something cute? Annie what is wrong with you?” I asked her.

“None of your business, don’t worry about it.” 

“Okay,” I said.

We walked out of the building and to my grandfather’s car. I unlocked the doors and she threw her duffel bag inside. I set my messenger bag inside with more care.

Once we were driving and heading to her house again we got to talking. She told me that the volleyball try outs were easy and that the only difficult thing was going against Mikasa in the process. She had to worry about the other girls and her at the same time.

“So, what’s next?” She asked me.

“Soccer, soccer’s next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good night B)


	4. Karaoke & Selfies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin invites Eren to his home and they talk. Their relationship increases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter my sons become real cool buddies while eatin cookies and takin selfies and singin songs!  
> also let's just ignore that year long gap hahaha plus i heard hello on the radio in 2017 TODAY so this is relevant
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Eren's POV!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5170154/chapters/12697286)

**Chapter 4: Armin’s POV**   
**____________________**

_“Hello, can you hear me_   
_I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be”_

Eren sang those words with a volume that I never knew could actually exist. His notes weren’t on the right key and he was practically screeching. I wondered if that was how he really sang, or if it was just him having fun.

_“When we were younger and free_   
_I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet”_

He surprised me this time by bringing his feet right above the dashboard and kicking them wildly. His legs looked like that of a chicken’s and I laughed. It wasn’t a simple laugh, or a giggle, or a hearty chuckle; It was a bonafide laugh. I liked it.

“There's such a difference between us  
 _And a million miles”_

Eren put his feet down and his hands moved to his heart, the sentiment in his rendition increasing. His mouth was beside my right ear as he belted out more of the lyrics to the song social media took by storm. Every time he got closer to me, I would scooch more to the left until the left side of my face was virtually on the window. I scolded myself for laughing louder each time I moved.

It astounded me that I managed to continue driving.

I couldn’t let Eren have all the fun. He was in _my_ grandfather’s car. I had rules, that I more or less hadn’t actually made up; But that was besides the point! _I_ was going to steal the show.

_“Hello from the other side_   
_I must have called a thousand times”_

Eren was shocked at my singing but continued anyway. We started dancing. His hands were still placed on his chest while he oscillated in his seat. I clenched the steering wheel for a better foundation and swiveled my stomach in a circular motion.

Now, you may be wondering _why_ I’m in my grandfather’s car with Eren Jaeger of all people. I mean, he _did_ walk in on me at one point or another. Plus, he has his exceedingly protective sister so how could I possibly get him in my car without her? 

Well this is how:

**____________________**

It commenced when I woke up this morning at to the sound of angels singing. I reset my alarm to the song Christ ist erstanden sung by Leise & Anonymous. The German words translate to ‘Christ is risen’. I’m not a very religious person but I don’t discriminate against religious artistry. 

In any case, I woke up. I stretched my arms in the air and bent over to touch my toes. I stretched my right leg to the right and squatted down, doing the same to my left leg. I clasped my fingers together behind my back, and brought them up until they were parallel to the middle of my shoulder blades.

After stretching, I took a stretchy and gathered my hair into a short ponytail. Strands of hair lay at my ears and a little at the back but I didn’t mind. I turned off my alarm and carried my phone with me downstairs. Breakfast was already made: cooked potato cubes, bacon, waffles, an arrangement of fruits, scrambled eggs, and muffins; There were also cookies but they were on the stove. I greeted my grandfather with a zombie like good morning and he did the same, except his was a bit more cheery and awake.

“When did you cook all of this Grandfather?” I asked him.

He turned to me from the stove and set his hand on the middle where there wasn’t any heat and replied: “When you were asleep. I was planning on just making scrambled eggs and bacon but you know me.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Guess I got a little carried away,” He laughed.

“A little?” I questioned stunned. “This is a feast!” I laughed and he joined in with me. “I wonder if I’ll have enough time to have some…” I took out my phone to check the time, relieved to find that there would be a sufficient duration for me to eat.

“Yes, I can do it.” I told him.

He opened up one of the cupboards above the stove and picked up one of the larger plates and handed it to me. He walked away and told me he was going to get the newspaper and would join me later. I nodded and walked to the delicious food he made.

I kept my phone in one hand and picked up a tong and got two waffles and two slices of bacon with the other. I set the tongs down and got a ladle spoon to get some potato cubes and scattered them across my plate. I set the ladle down and walked to the dining room and took a seat at one of the chairs. I set the plate down and took out my phone, setting that on the table too. I was out to eat when I realized that I didn’t have a fork or knife.

“Darn,” I said. I got up and pushed my chair in to get the utensils I needed. Once those were acquired, I went back to my chair and started to eat. My phone was on the table as I consumed the delectable meal. 

The front door opened and my grandfather came in, newspaper in hand. He pulled up a chair near me and opened his morning paper. He flattened it onto the table and set his elbows on the table. His head rested on the knuckles of his fists. 

“Um, grandfather?” I said. 

He looked up at me and rested his arms on paper he just brought in.

“Yes, Armin?”

I put another potato cube in my mouth and chewed it up, swallowing it down. It tasted heavenly but I had to keep up the conversation I had started with my kind family member.

“Would it be okay if I used your car today?” I asked cautiously.

My grandfather waved his hand in the air. “Of course Armin!”

I smiled happily and thanked him graciously. After I ate all of my breakfast, I went back upstairs to get dressed. I chose a pink T-shirt and blue skinny jeans. I cuffed them over my ankles and chose some ankle socks. I slid on a pair of low-top white converse shoes. I grabbed my messenger bag and dropped my phone inside. I scurried down the stairs, grabbed the set of keys, and got outside to drive myself to school. The drive was nice, and so was the traffic: not much.

When I got to school I decided to go to the library. I wanted to check out a few new books since I had finished the ones I already got during lunch. On my way there I saw Marco and a friend of his. They were leaned back against the math building’s walls. I said hi:

“Hey, Marco! Who’s this?” I greeted.

Marco looked in my direction and so did his friend. I recognized him from Eren’s math class. He was the one that sat next to him and gave him a hard time. It didn’t affect me so I didn’t really think about it too much.

“Hey, Armin!” He nudged his friend and pointed at me muttering something I couldn’t hear or didn’t understand. I got closer to them until I was right in front of them.

Marco was a few inches taller than his friend. He had short, light ash-brown hair with his sides and back trimmed shorter and of a darker hue. The hair he had above his undercut was kind of messy but it stood up despite it. He had intense brown eyes and a bit of a scowl. His face was long but not extremely prolonged. 

“This is my friend _Jean_ ,” He grit his teeth as he said Jean’s name and leaned in forward so he couldn’t see his face. He raised his eyebrows and darted his eyes from Jean to me and I registered that this was the guy Marco was talking about that one day, his _crush_.

I stuck my hand out for Jean to shake, introducing myself: “Hello Jean, I’m Armin Arlert and it’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” I said with a shy smile.

He took my hand with a strong hold and shook.

“Name’s Jean Kirstein--”

“I know,” I interrupted. Marco looked at me with stern eyes and wrapped his arms behind his back looking away, trying to avoid eye contact with the whole situation.

Jean looked at me with a confused face and let go of my hand slowly. I brought my hand up to my lower cheek and pinched, trying to think of how I would explain how I already knew his last name.

“How did you…?”

I had to think of something quick.

“Well, I’m the assistant to Sir Shadis’ classroom and I already know you’re in that class, so I already remembered your name. And, even if I didn’t know your name, I _never_ forget a face. So… that’s… how?”

Jean nodded and Marco and I sighed with consolation. 

“Ooh, that makes sense,” Jean said. “Well, it’s been real dude.” 

He looked at Marco and even though Jean didn’t see it, I did. Marco looked back at him with the dreamiest of looks. His cheeks had a dusted blush and his eyes were lidded heavily. I laughed into my hand at Marco’s adoring display of affection towards Jean.

“You wanna go get breakfast at the cafeteria?” Jean asked him.

Marco nodded happily, almost to that of a dog. It was so cute!

“Bye, Armin! See ya’ later,” Marco said. 

They both walked away waving goodbye for a few seconds before leaving. Marco’s hand inched closer to Jean’s and just before he was about to hold it, Jean looked down at their palms. I gasped hoping that Jean wouldn’t hate Marco or leave him or something. However, instead of slapping Marco’s hand away Jean laughed and wrapped an arm around Marco’s shoulders and bringing him close. I smiled at them and sighed.  
They were adorable.

I turned around and walked to the library. I opened the doors and was greeted with the fresh smell of IKEA furniture. I walked in and signed in. The librarian said hello, and I returned the favor. I looked to my left to head to the fantasy section when my eyes landed on gunmetal colored eyes.

It was _Mikasa_. 

She was sitting on a chair in the center of the room near the computers. She bored her eyes into mine so I tried my best to steer clear of her. She didn’t stop staring at me so I walked to the nearest section to hide. I looked around at my surroundings to find that I was in the _Sexual Education_ section. I blushed heavily and picked a book to cover my face with. I flipped to an arbitrary page. The book was upside down and there was a penis on the paper! A _penis_! I had one, but still!

I squeaked at the graphic image and threw the book on the floor, falling back. When I dropped it and uncovered my eyes I saw Mikasa standing in front of me. I squeaked again at the surprise.

“You’re so clumsy,” She said to me. She picked up the book and set it on the shelf without any thought as to where it belonged.

I backed up but she came closer. This happened again until I felt my back pushed up against a wall. She slammed her fist on the wall next to my head and looked down at me. She was taller.

“Eren doesn’t want to be in a car with you, so do not drive him home after-school. He has me, and that’s enough. He doesn’t want to be friends with you.”

I didn’t like Eren, I barely even knew him. But it still hurt my feelings. I love having friends and rejection is not on my favorites list. My throat closed in on itself and I felt tears pricking my eyes. I didn’t want to cry, I wasn’t going to cry, but she really hurt my feelings and it frustrated me because I didn’t know why.

“O-okay, sorry for causing any trouble.” I said.

The bell rung and I took the chance to run out quickly. The math building was close to the library but I was breathless when I arrived due to the fact that I didn’t really exercise that much. I wasn’t fat (except for my thighs and my backside) just out of shape.

I got to Shadis’ classroom a bit tired. In fact, I was drowsy for most of the time period of most of the class time. I would’ve gone to sleep if I hadn’t gotten a text message. I pointed to the door and Shadis nodded at me, giving me permission.

From: Annie  
ur driving me to the school right?

I thought that Annie said she would have her event with Mikasa immediately after-school. Maybe she was confused.

To: Annie  
No, I remember you saying that your ‘challenge’ would be held immediately after-school. Don’t you remember?

From: Annie  
ohh yea. kay my bad, bye 

I still had to tell Annie to behave and not hurt Eren. I mean, it didn’t matter whether or not she did hurt Eren. I just wanted to be… sure?

To: Annie  
WAIT! Annie, I don’t want you hurting Eren this evening. Is this understood? You went too far last time and I don’t want it happening again. 

She replied immediately.

From: Annie  
aww, don’t want me to hurt ur boyfriend??? if u love him so much why don’t you protect him urself?

I decided not to entertain Annie’s childishness. I was above that, I was bigger than that. 

Eren wasn’t my boyfriend. We weren’t even friends. I don’t even think I was interested in him like that, was I? No, no I wasn’t. He’s seen me in just boxer briefs, less than what others have seen me in. It made me uncomfortable. And kind of uneasy, I don’t know how I felt.

____________________

So that was that. 

It was a small explanation but it really is the reason why I was in the car with Eren singing a song popular to so many people. We were originally in the gym of the school watching Annie and Mikasa go at it again. Eren looked like he was down so I asked him about it. We wound up talking about the events of that morning and how Mikasa told me what to do. I really didn’t want to do that, telling on others isn’t my thing but it came up since I told him he didn’t want a ride from me (Mikasa’s words, not mine).

Eren kind of cleared up his issues with Mikasa ‘acting like his mom’ before we left but I knew there was still tension. He asked for a ride and I was more than happy to accommodate his wishes. I don’t know why though. He was just a friend. And I knew this because he said so:

“I don’t want you to call me that because you know my real name, so… why call me by a nickname?” I asked him.

“Cause that’s what friends do!” He said.

It really did catch me by surprise I wasn’t really ready for it, not that I had to be; it wasn’t really that big of a deal. Eren was a friendly person and Sasha and Connie were there to prove that. They both enjoy eachother’s company and I believe Eren feels the same. I just didn’t know he felt that way about me.

“Are you okay?” He asked me. 

This conversation was happening after he interrupted my story about how Mikasa basically didn’t want me around him anymore. I scolded myself for letting him see through me. Yes, friends are supposed to understand you, but I didn’t care.

“I-I’m fine,” I bit the inside of my cheek to punish myself for stuttering. “but… friends?” I asked him. “You think that you and me are friends?” 

I must’ve said and thought about the word friends at least a hundred times by then. Eren was confused because he nodded slowly as if the question I had asked him was foolish or stupid. And he was right. I was glad and slightly relieved that he didn’t badger me for asking such a queerie so I thanked him:

“Thank you, Eren.”

Eren shrugged. “No problem.”

After explaining the whole predicament with Mikasa in the library, Eren looked as though he had uncovered the secrets of the universe.

“So that’s why you looked so tuckered out, it all makes sense.” He said.

I nodded and fiddled with the bottom hem of my shirt. It was a silly habit I had picked up over the summer and I hadn’t stopped since. One of my shirts had a frayed stitch set-up because of it. I was about to pick at the dark pink stitching my my short but sharp nail but before I could, a tan hand hit my hands lightly.

“Hey!” I said, bringing my hands to chest to protect them from anymore harm. “What was that for?” I asked the culprit, who of course (no surprise here) was Eren.

“If you play with your shirt like that, you’ll probably mess it up.” He told me.

I puffed a, “No I won’t.” and pouted for effect.

Eren crossed his arms across his chest and insisted that I would to which I responded with a roll of my eyes. He was right, and I was wrong. It didn’t bother me, it just made me think about he knew it would mess up my shirt. _Did he have the habit once? Was he using common sense? Did he just want to touch my hands?I_

I shook the last thought out of my head, it was ridiculous.

As if Eren would want to touch me like that. As if I even wanted him to. I didn’t, right? And if I didn’t, why did I care? I didn’t, right?

Whatever.

I had been getting ahead of myself; We had only just met and we were friends like he had said so for me to drag this out of proportion was preposterous. Forgive me for the alliteration but that was all I could describe it as. 

When we arrived at my house I was suddenly filled with enthusiasm for Eren to come inside of my house. I said, “Let’s go inside!”, while running towards the porch with Eren walking behind me. I should have asked him if he was sure about this. If it was me, I would’ve been anxious and slightly scared.

I got to the porch before him and got my keys so that I could unlock the door. He tip toed behind me (without my knowledge) and scared me with a harsh, “Boo!”. I squeaked and laughed at his reprehensible acts. 

“Eren!” I said with a breathy laugh. “I’m trying to unlock the door. Stop playing so much.” I finished with chastisement.

After regaining my composure, I unlocked the door and opened it. I looked around by bending my neck, hoping to find my grandfather. The smell of candles and cookies filled my nostrils and I got a warm, content feeling in my stomach. That’s when Eren said something that caught me off guard:

“Smells like you in here.”

I slipped the keys on one of the hooks that lay on the wall. I felt heat around my cheeks and assumed that I was blushing because of Eren’s statement. They way he made me so flustered bothered me. I turned around and pulled a piece of my hair back behind my ear bashfully and coughed lightly.

“Hah, thanks, I guess.” Was all I could muster.

Thankfully though, he hummed delightfully in response. 

I turned back around towards the rest of my grandfather’s house. I took in a deep breath and exhaled heavily to try and calm down. I didn’t want Eren to distract me from speaking or anything anymore. I opened my bag to get my phone and stuck in the front pocket of my jeans. I dropped my bag onto the floor near the door and walked forward on my way to the kitchen. I made a right into the living room and heard footsteps behind me, taking it that Eren was following me. I maneuvered between different pieces of furniture and made a left into what was a split between the kitchen and the dining room. I saw my grandfather sitting at the dining room table reading the newspaper and a plate of cookies in front of him. 

I brought my small, pale fist to my lips and cleared my throat to get his attention. I was surprised that he didn’t welcome me or ask who was at the door when I unlocked it. He lowered the newspaper so that he could see us. He folded the newspaper and set it next to the cookies. His eyes looked at Eren first, then me, then Eren, and then at me again.

“Who’s this, Armin?” He asked.

I indicated Eren with a flat palm and said, “This is Eren…?” I trailed off to make it seem like a question. I knew Eren’s last name was Jaeger, I just wanted him to introduce himself properly to my grandfather.

“Jaeger, Eren Jaeger.” He said with a smile.

His teeth were straight and had a normal size. They were white and he had pink gums to match. The light from the chandelier that hung above the dining room shone against his teeth and I could have sworn that they did that twinkle thing that happens on cartoons. His pale pink lips that stretched into a smile looked so smooth and soft and--

Time out.

This time Eren had only smiled and yet I fantasizing about those soft, pink, _lips_. I was torturing myself. I shouldn’t have been thinking about him like that and yet I couldn’t help myself. This was a problem.

My grandfather stood up from his seat and pushed his chair in, and started walking towards me and Eren. I moved out of his way so he would have more room. He stood in front of Eren and held up his hand for Eren to shake. Eren looked at me in confusion and I pretended to shake both of my hands to give him a little bit of help. He made a silent ‘oohh’ and shaked hands with my grandfather. 

“You’ve got a nice handshake there,” said my grandfather.

Eren shrugged his shoulders and said, “Thanks, my dad says the handshake makes the man.” My grandfather nodded in agreement. 

“Do you like to eat Subway sandwiches?” My grandfather asked him.

Why he asked that question was beyond me, I had no idea. 

“You’re the guy that payed for my sandwich that one time! I remember you now. Is that why you asked me? Am I right? I think I’m right. Am I right?” Eren rambled. He was obviously excited. I laughed at him and shook my head at his childish behavior. 

“So much enthusiasm,” My grandfather encouraged. “Where do ya’ find em’ Armin?” He asked me.

I shook my head and shrugged.

He turned back to Eren. “And yes, you are correct.”

Eren shook his fists in front of his chest happily and smiled brightly with his eyes closed. My grandfather turned back to me and told me that we could help ourselves to the cookies and that he was going upstairs for a while; I was supposed to drive Eren home when we were done. After he told me that, he winked at me and gave me a thumbs up to which I reacted with a scatter of blush and a bashful lower of the head. He then turned to shake Eren’s shoulder a bit and then he was upstairs in his room.

I walked to the dining room and took the seat that my grandfather was previously sitting in. It was still warm. I brought the cookies closer to me and picked one up, taking a bite out of it in the process.

“You wanf one?” I asked him. My speech was butchered because I was chewing.

He nodded and walked towards me. The chairs were brown and wooden with small pillows to comfort your bottom when you sat down. The tablecloth was green and I was twiddling with it using my other hand. I watched Eren’s tan hands meet the tablecloth and suddenly felt a pang of envy… for the tablecloth? Eren’s hands were touching it, I didn’t know why I was analyzing it so much, but I was and it was confusing me. It wasn’t like I wanted Eren to touch me, but if I did, why?

“Here you go!” I said, handing him a cookie. The cookie had M&M’s baked into it (one of my grandfather’s specialties). I was trying to distract myself from my thoughts through conversation.

“This tashtes greaf!” Eren said. His speech sounded like mine and he laughed at it.

I finished chewing and wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand. That was out of character for me but I was more relaxed around Eren. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, young man.” I admonished jokingly, pointing my finger at him with every word.

“But you did!” Eren argued. I thought he was playing the role of the child.

“Let me ask you something,” I was preparing to give him the mom speech. “If I jumped off of a cliff, would you jump too?” I asked him.

Eren answered without any hesitation: “Of course I would!”

I raised an eyebrow hoping he would explain and after chewing, he did:

“If you jumped off of a cliff I would jump down after you to try and save you. It would be like that scene in that one Harry Potter movie where Voldemort and Harry both fell down the cliff in the… last movie I think it was? We’d finish it, together. I can’t have my buddy dyin’ on me like that!” 

My jaw dropped in shock. I didn’t take Eren for a potterhead. I wasn’t myself, but I knew most of the characters’ names and the gist of the whole series. He would probably be placed in the Gryffindor house and me in Ravenclaw. Due to his determination and my wit. 

I was also surprised that he said he would save me, despite the fact that he would most likely die in such a situation, he would still save me just because I was his ‘buddy’. 

“Wow,” was all I could say, or breath in this case.

Eren laughed and when I didn’t stop staring at me, he coughed to interrupt the silence that could I came about.

“It’s no big deal,” He told me. “don’t worry about it.”

I shook my head and crossed my arms against my chest, sitting back in my chair. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. I was relieved but also muddled at his rejoinder.

“Where _do_ I find them grandfather?” I asked myself.

“In Old Navy changing rooms,” Eren said.

I glared at Eren with dark azure eyes for a few moments before laughing and Eren joined me. It was uncontrollable laughter and I hadn’t sounded like that in a long time. I wasn’t sad or anything, I was just really entertained by Eren. He made me very happy.

“Shut up Eren!” I told him between a fit of giggles.

He stopped laughing immediately and snapped his jaw closed. It stupefied me how disciplined he was.

“I didn’t know you were so ‘disciplined’.” I said, air quoting my last word. 

Eren rolled his eyes at me and I quickly took back what I said about his disciplination. “I’m gonna need it if I wanna get on the soccer team.” He told me. He bit into his cookie again and wiped his mouth. I leaned forward and rested my elbows on the table, plopping my head on my fists.

“You are planning to try out for the boys’ soccer team?” I asked me.

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been working out and trying to stay in shape,”.

I laughed through my nostrils and took the cookie out of his hand. He pouted. 

“Your words, not mine.” I said defeatedly. “I’m trying out too!” I told him frantically.

He looked at me with an inclined head. I guess he couldn’t really see me as an athletic person, not that it bothered me. It made sense. 

“You’re trying out? Like, as in, on the team?” He asked me.

I hummed. “More or less,” I picked up a cookie. “I’m going to try my best to acquire the spot of manager for the team.” I told him.

“Ooh,” He said in understanding. “How are you gonna do that?”

I really didn’t know how I was going to do it. Erwin did say that I could prove myself at the tryouts but no one had ever tried to become the new manager. It was just passed down to someone else. I just shrugged.

“But enough about me, what about you?” I asked him. I was interested in what Eren was going to do in order to get a spot on the team.

“What do you mean ‘what about me’?” He mocked in question.

I sighed in slight exasperation. “I mean like what are you going to do? Is there anything you’re having troubles with?”

I saw Eren smile when I said troubles and it brought a warmth to the pit of my chest. It made me happy. I didn’t know why, but it was okay. I didn’t care.

Eren lifted his elbow to the table and rested his head into his palm. He cocked his head to the side and asked, “How could you help me?” in a playful tone.

I thought, and then I answered: “Well I could watch you run a bit. And then after that I could give you some ankle exercises to see what you really need help with, you know? So we can target the weaker areas. If we get that done, you’ll be able to have stronger ankles and a stronger try-out!” I explained with a smile. Even though the only thing I really talked about were his ankles, I thought I got my point across well.

“Sure, if ya’ want.” Eren said. And then he asked me a question that made me stop in the tracks of which I wasn’t walking: “Could I have your number?”

I froze. My eyes didn’t blink, I was staring. My mouth didn’t smile, I was resting. My fingers didn’t touch the hem of my shirt, I was changing. Why did he want my number? People don’t just ask for numbers right off the bat. However, it wasn’t much of a shocker. He didn’t come off as imperturbable but I just felt that atmosphere around him.

“Well if you want to help me we have to set it up don’t we?” Eren elucidated from his question. I let out a heavy breath and dropped my head to the table in shame and what I felt (for the first time in a long time) doltishness. I was such an over-thinker. Of course Eren wanted my number for something practical, not for some hair-brained scheme.

Eren snickered. “You always get so flustered!” 

‘ _Don’t I know it._ ”, I thought.

I lifted my head from its resting place and stuck my tongue out at Eren in a jejune way. He put his hand on his chest dramatically in response to my childishness. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I reached into my pocket to get my phone and he did the same. I gave him mine and he gave me his so that we could set up our contact information.

Before tapping the circle marked ‘Take Picture’, I made my nickname ‘Legout’ for comic relief. It wasn’t my name and I didn’t hate it. I actually kind of thought it was cute in a way. When I finished, I tapped the circle and it took me to the camera application. I stretched my arm away from my body and angled it upwards. I smiled with my tongue out and snapped the picture. When I checked it out up close, I decided it wasn’t good enough and decided to take another one. For the second picture I stretched my arm out again, but my elbow was still bent so that it wouldn’t be too far away. I made an ‘L’ shape with my right hand and put it up to my chin to make it look like I was thinking. I looked at that one again and chose to take another one. Nothing was working!

I deleted it and took another one: my arm was stretched far away (with my elbow straightened) and I put a peace sign next to my right cheek. I smiled with my teeth showing and snapped the picture. Once again, I defeatedly deleted the picture to take one without my teeth showing. I always thought they weren’t exactly up to the best hygienic standards even though I brushed my teeth three times a day. When I was about to take the picture, Eren interrupted me:

“No, no, no. Show your teeth, I wanna see em’ on my phone.” He said.

He caught me off guard (for what was probably the fourth time that night) and made me squeal, releasing his phone into the air. I tried to catch it but the rectangular device but it bounced off my wrists, fingers, and palms at least three times. When I caught it, I brought it to my flat chest and muttered ‘You stupid piece of metal.” low enough so that Eren wouldn’t hear me.

“Sorry,” He said. “I didn’t mean to scare you or anything.”

I nodded even though it was mostly my fault for being so jumpy.

“I just wanted to see your teeth ‘cause they’re really white.” He told me.

My whole perspective on my teeth changed because of what he said. ‘ _...they’re really white._ ” would be in my head forever. I felt good about myself and even though I hated that it was because of what some dorky boy had said to me, it didn’t matter. Because that dorky boy, was Eren.

He took his phone from me and set mine down on the table near the edge and the cookies. He told me to pose and I responded bashfully by tucking my hands between my thick thighs and turning my face away. It was hard to pose in front of him. His eyes were so intimidating with that weird green color. He indicated for me to look at the camera but I didn’t budge.

I didn’t think he would, but Eren took matters into his own hands and leaned forward. He brought his fingertips to my pale, white chin and moved my head towards the camera gently. His eyes were looking directly into mine and I thought I was going to be sick. I felt so anxious being stared down like that. I got a real close look at the actual color of his eyes and noticed that they weren’t actually completely green. It was like a mixture of dark and light greens with blue and white ones. It was beautiful, and it was Eren.

I felt my cheeks heat up again and heard the camera sound go off and remembered to smile with my teeth showing at the camera. Since I was still shy, I mindlessly pulled a piece of my hair back behind my ear. The camera shutter sound went off and I knew Eren had taken the picture.

“Let me see it! Let me see it!” I asked with my hands in a grabby form. Eren laughed quietly and gave me his phone so that I could see it. When I saw it, I almost forgot that it was a picture of me. The orange light from the chandelier above the dining room table hit my face just right. I was blushing (embarrassingly) but it made my blue eyes shine more. And then there were the teeth. He was right.

They really were white.

I asked him if he could send it to me with my eyes still stuck on the screen.

“Sure.”

I gave his phone back and recieved mine in return. When I got mine, I saw the profile picture he gave himself. He was holding a cookie in his mouth in an animalistic way with his eyebrows furrowed and teeth bare. His eyes were an intense green in the picture and I laughed.

“You’re so stupid.” I said.

“So I’ve been told.”

‘Oh,’ was all I could think of.

I set my phone down with my left hand and used my right hand to slowly hold his hand in a powerful way.

“You know I don’t actually think you’re stupid, right? I’ve seen you in Math class. You’re a very bright person, Eren.” I confessed. And it was true. I did tend to watch him in class when he wasn’t looking. But it was just to make sure he was on task, right?

After waiting for what felt like an eternity, he responded with:

“Yeah, I know.”

And I was glad that he did.

I let go of his hand and went back on my phone to exit out of the ‘Contacts’ page, and swipe it away to save my battery life. I was going to text Annie (not that she would respond for a while) to tell Mikasa that I was going to be dropping Eren off at their home soon but Eren’s joyous laughter interjected my motives.

“You named yourself Legout! I thought you hated it!” He exclaimed chortling.

I leaned forward and shook my small finger in his face in a motherly way. “I said that it wasn’t my name, not that I hated it.” That left more mystery to my opinion on the nickname and I left it at that. 

I thought back to the whole reason why Eren Jaeger was in my house, sitting near me, eating my cookies, and calling me a punny nickname. I told on Mikasa and explained what happened earlier that day to Eren and he took charge by inviting himself to my home. It was weird.

“Sorry for snitching on your sister by the way,” I practically whispered.

“You didn’t snitch.” Eren clarified. “I despise it when Mikasa makes my decisions and my choices all of the time. She acts like my Mom and I’m like, ‘Hello?’ we already have one, no need for two!” He held up two fingers and dropped them sloppily. “You didn’t snitch or tattle-tale, you _informed_ me, ’kay?”

I nodded and let the anxiety go to my fingers as I started twiddling. I was going to fool around with the hem of my T-shirt again so that Eren could smack them away with his warm hand but I determined that I had gotten enough attention from him that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so i suck right?  
> it's been a year or so  
> i have no excuses other than pure laziness
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Eren's POV!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5170154/chapters/12697286)


	5. Springles & Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie, Sasha, and Annie convince Armin of his feelings for Eren.
> 
>  
> 
> [Eren's POV!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5170154/chapters/25765266)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is 8.6k words and idk why
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated
> 
> [my tumblr](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Chapter 5: Armin’s POV**  
**____________________**

_“We’re so happy together, we’re getting married next week!” Connie said excitedly._

_“Oh, I’m so happy I fell in love with you.” Sasha said, kissing Connie’s cheek afterward._

_Marco and Jean entered holding hands and wearing matching suits; with rings on both of their ring fingers._

_“We just got hitched!” Marco hiccuped._

_Jean kissed the corner of Marco’s lips and he blushed._

_“I don’t have anybody,” I said, holding my knees to my chest and sulking. “I don’t have anyone to love.”_

_Connie shrugged. “And you probably never will.”_

_Sasha elbowed Connie’s arm, “Oh yes he will!” She paused and everyone waited with anticipation for what she was going to say next. “When he’s in his seventies!”_

_They all broke into a fit of laughter, closing in on me in the corner. All of the colors were starting to fade to black and white._

_They chanted at me,_

_“Armin is lonely, Armin is lonely!”_

_And continue to laugh and laugh and laugh._

_I started to cry without wiping the tears from my face, appearing even more pathetic._

“I’m not lonely… I’m not lonely… I’m not lonely!”

I tossed and turned until I hit my thin elbow on the window sill next to my bed. The pain was enough to have me wake up, sweaty with tears on the brims of my eyes.

I was breathing heavily and took a second to appreciate that I wasn’t loud enough to wake my grandfather and have him come in, looking at me in my white boxer briefs a blubbering mess.

That would’ve been embarrassing.

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and the tears from my eyes, trying to calm myself down. I took in deep breaths one at a time and eventually, it worked. I checked the time on my phone to see that it was two in the morning. 

I groaned at the sight.

My nightmare was weird that night.

Me? Dreaming about being lonely and all of my friends finding love? While being totally and completely alone? It was odd. I couldn’t it but I knew a certain someone who could.

Google.

The thought of googling, _‘i dreamed that all my friends were madly in love while i was sitting in a corner crying’_ , seemed a bit lengthy so I decided to Google what it meant if I was dreaming about being alone.

The results were all seemingly different.

One site said that I may have been suffering from extreme materialistic behaviors, but I wasn’t a materialistic person and crossed that off. Another site said that I was rejecting someone but there was no one in my life to reject, so that was another ‘x’. The third site told me that I needed to be more social but I had enough friends so I didn’t take that to heart.

I turned my phone off and slumped, trying to analyze my slight nightmare.

Connie, Sasha, Jean, and Marco had either gotten married or planned on being married in the dream. They were happy and in love (very deep love). 

_“I don’t have anybody,”_

I shuddered at the memory.

Did I not have anyone? Did I not have anyone to like or… love? I had my grandfather but that was a different kind of love. A familiar one. Did I want someone to hold me, and console me, and to call mine? _Did I want someone to love?_

I chose to go back to sleep. Too many thoughts before bed could give you anxiety, which could make you lose sleep, and sleep deprivation was _not_ healthy. The thoughts were still on my mind though, but I wasn’t anxious

I didn’t dream for the rest of the night.

**____________________**

Crush.

(v.) to deform, pulverize, or force inwards by compressing forcefully. As defined by Google.

(n.) a burning desire to be with someone who you find very attractive and extremely special. As defined by the infamous urban dictionary.

(n.) Eren Jaeger. As defined by the idiotic Connie Springer and the ravenous Sasha Braus.

“I’m sorry, I have a what on who?”

“Eren!” Connie and Sasha said in unison.

Annie shrugged. “Yeah it’s pretty obvious Arm’.”

We were all at Nanaba’s Diner. It was a small little restaurant near Shiganshina High that most people hung out at. Nanaba was the owner, and she ran the place with her husband, Mike. They were a cute couple with a cute business and they both had an all around cute lifestyle.

What a dream.

“I’m sorry, how is it obvious?” I questioned Annie, who was sitting to my left.

Connie and Sasha snicked in each other's necks. Annie didn’t reply and instead sucked her teeth. “I’m gonna go order y’all gettin’ the usual?”

Connie and Sasha nodded and I muttered a, “Yes.”

After Annie had gotten up to go order our food I quickly turned to Connie and Sasha, glaring at them. I wanted an answer. Obvious? How? What was I doing?

“Don’t worry about it, Army,” Sasha said. “It’s just a lil’ crush.” She made a gesture with her pointer finger and thumb to show how small this ‘crush’ was. “It’s no biggie!”

I opened my mouth in protest but Connie beat me to the punch. 

“Look Armin, we’re not saying you _do_ have a crush on Eren,” He glanced at Sasha and focused back to me. “But we’re not saying that you don’t.” He and Sasha had a laughing fit and silenced once Annie came back.

“Did you get the order right?” I asked her.

“Double cheeseburger with fries and chocolate milkshake,” Annie pointed at Sasha and the brunette beamed with saliva dripping from her mouth. Annie and I looked away in disgust.

“Grilled cheese with ham, onion rings on the side, and a medium Coke for Connie,” She pointed at him and he high fived Sasha. Both of them had toothy grins and drooling mouths.

“Salmon burger deluxe with mashed potatoes and a lemonade for moi,” She pressed her hand against her chest and moved onto me with a strong point.

“And a chicken caesar salad with a cilantro lime dressing, coleslaw, and a small sweet tea for the pretentious and healthy Armin Alert.”

I stared at Annie.

Annie stared at me.

I stared at Annie.

Annie stared back at me.

“Sorry,” she grinned. “Auto-correct. I meant Arlert.” She elbowed me in the ribs. “Y’know that!”

Connie and Sasha giggled while I rolled my eyes.

“I just wanna make it past my seventies, okay?” I professed.

Connie and Sasha giggled harder and Annie smiled.

“So what were you idiots talking about?” Annie asked.

“Oh, y’know just the sarcastically incognito, inconspicuous and indecisive relationship that is Connie and Sasha, or as I like to call them-- Springles.”

Annie laughed louder than she should’ve and Sasha blushed hard. Connie crossed his arms and huffed in a fit. I laughed too.

We were interrupted when a male waiter came with our drinks. He had a nametag that said **DIETER**. It was a weird name but it wasn’t bad. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and a nice chiseled chin. He was attractive.

I took my drink in hand. “Your hair looks cute.” I said absentmindedly, taking a sip of sweet tea.

Connie, Sasha, and Annie stared at me but I hadn’t really noticed.

The waiter blushed and scratched the back of his head. “Th-Thanks, I guess.” He smiled and hurried back to the kitchen without giving notice about when our food would arrive.

“Hm,” I hummed. “I was hoping to learn about the status of my salad.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Connie groaned loudly. “We get it, you’re gay.”

I choked on my drink.

Sasha cackled and Annie sipped her lemonade nonchalantly.

“Uhm, I’m sorry, excuse me?” I questioned, wiping my mouth.

Connie clasped his hands together by the side of his face and cocked his head to the side. His eyes were widened and I could’ve sworn his eyelashes grew two inches.

“Mmm thank ya’ honey! I just _love_ me some sweet tea,” Connie swooned in a feminine country accent. “Oh by the way, your hair’s lookin’ extra sexy this afternoon. Mm mm mmm! So delectable, I’d eat you up if I didn’t have a yummy caesar salad on the way.”

Sasha sat up quickly and made herself appear broad shouldered.

“Oh heheh uhh thanks hehe, I don’t really do much just uhh hehe cookin’ grease n’ stuff.” She said in a deep voice.

They both started to crack up laughing, lightly punching each other’s arms and growing in volume. Annie was quietly chuckling, her straw not too far from her mouth.

I furrowed my eyebrows. “I don’t talk like that! And I didn’t say all that stuff! Atleast mimic me correctly.” I huffed with a brisk sip of tea.

“Connie that… was fuckin’ hilarious!” Sasha gushed.

“Heyy, what can I say?” Connie shrugged. “I’m just funny like that.” He said with a sip of Coke.

I was drinking my tea when my phone twinkled. That meant I got a text message.

“Wow,” Annie sighed at the sound. “You shittin’ me?” 

“What?” I asked.

“A fucking twinkle?”

I rolled my eyes and put my hand to her face so she could talk to it. Instead, she flipped me off.

I chuckled lightly and opened my phone.

**From: Eren  
hey buddy ;)) when ya wanna meet up for this trainin thing?? anytime is fine w me just lemme know  <33**

My chest squeezed tight and I found myself smiling.

“Hey buddy, when ya’ wanna meet up for this trainin’ thing? Anytime is fine with me just let me know. Heart. Heart.” I said.

Then I froze.

Then I closed my eyes.

Then I looked up slowly.

They opened.

Sasha and Connie were giving eachother some of their drinks, sipping and staring at me with confused faces. I looked over to Annie who had a smirk on her face. A voice broke the awkward silence.

“Here’s your food!” It was the same waiter who gave us our drinks.

He put our plates in front of each of us, unaware that three of us were looking at me. When he was done setting down the food I thanked him and he left quickly.

“So…” I said, stabbing my salad with a fork. My appetite left me.

“Dude,” Connie breathed. “Tell me it’s not.” He took his coke away from Sasha’s lips and set it down next to his plate.

“Tell you what’s not?” I said quietly, eyes still on my phone.

Sasha was knee deep in her burger while inhaling her milkshake viciously. After managing to swallow what she had she said, “The ‘heart heart’ thing!” 

“Heart. Heart?” I asked, cocking my head to the side for affect.

“Armin, don’t dick around.” Annie said, arms crossed, her plate untouched.

I closed my eyes and prayed to whoever was listening to please, please, please make my friends disappear. I opened them and they were still there, anticipating an answer. This time I closed my eyes and prayed that I would disappear. I opened them, and I was still there.

“Stop blinking an’ tell us, Army!” Sasha said.

I swallowed a spoonful of coleslaw and swallowed; trying to find the courage to speak.

It found me.

“Eren texted me! Okay? Ya’ happy?”

“Much.” Annie said with a chomp of her fishy burger.

Connie and Sasha howled their heads back with laughter.

“Holy shit man!” Connie exclaimed. “You didn’t tell us you the dude’s number! Ohh brother!”

“And the heart, heart?!” Sasha said with chewed up fries in her mouth. “Please, please, please, please, _please_ tell me that was him too!”

I nodded slowly stuffing bits and pieces of salad in my mouth to avoid speaking.

“Ohh fuck!” Sasha yelled.

Annie kicked her leg under the table.

Sasha brought her leg to her chest and held it with a frown.

“Owwie…” She complained.

“We’re in public, dumbass.” Annie scolded.

I giggled and silently thanked her in my head. Sasha weakly stuck her tongue out at the both of us and put her head on her knee.

“Want me to kiss it bettow?” Connie asked in his baby voice.

Sasha beamed back to life and stuck her leg out under Connie’s chin. “Would ya’?” She asked, biting her lip. “It weally, weally howts.” She frowned.

I rolled my eyes and Annie audibly sighed. Connie brought Sasha’s blue jean clad shin to his lips and kissed her shin, his eyes still on her. She squealed and blushed like a schoolgirl with a crush (in fact, she was a schoolgirl with a crush).

Connie brought her legs into his lap and took a bite of his grilled cheese with a smirk on his face while Sasha stuck a fry in hers.

“For fucks sake, will you two just tie the knot?” Annie said.

I laughed hard.

“I’m workin’ on it,” Connie answered.

Sasha blushed and gave him a tight hug, choking him in the process.

I cooed.

“Anyway, I’m gonna text Eren back.”

“Hell no! Not yet!” Connie said.

Sasha unlatched herself from Connie’s crawny body to respond, “Yeah you gotta wait like,” she counted on her fingers. “Like four hours or somethin’!”

Connie held up two fingers. “Two hours at the least.”

Annie sucked her teeth and finished her mashed potatoes while I asked, “Why?”

“Umm…” Sasha trailed off and Connie finished her sentence, “That’s what you do when you have a crush on someone! Gotta make em’ wait, then they’ll want ya’ s’more.” He said with a wink.

“But I don’t have a crush on Eren. We’re just friends?” 

“Oh my God,” Connie sighed.

“I’m serious!”

“Aren’t you a lil’ lonely?”

I scoffed, “No! I’m not lonely at all.

Connie took a bite out of his grilled cheese and scarfed down what was left of his onion rings before answering me, “So you’re tellin’ me you don’t have a crush on him at _all_?”

Annie spoke up, “In any way?”

“No!” I said. “Why do you guys keep pressing me about this? I don’t have a crush on Eren, I barely even know him like that. I mean sure we sang _Hello_ together and danced and ate cookies and I blushed and he knows how I smell and he likes my toothy smile and he’s kind of sweet but c’mon guys we gotta look at the facts here. And oh my gosh, when he looked at me with those green eyes at my house I blushed so hard, it was like fire on my cheeks.”

I sipped my sweet tea.

“I don’t have a crush on Eren.”

The starring started again.

Sasha’s burger was hanging out her mouth. Connie was frozen mid-drink and Annie just glared at me with squinted eyes.

“What?” I asked. “Was it something I said?”

“Uhh, duh!” Sasha shouted, hands hitting the table.

“Just admit it Armin,” Annie said. “I mean seriously?”

“What?!” I squeaked.

“You said that you fuckin’ blushed while eating cookies with the guy, dude.” Connie protested.

“ _And_ when you looked at his eyes!” Sasha added.

“Damn, those eyes…” I said under my breath.

“He cursed! Armin cursed! He said a bad word!” Sasha chanted.

“Oh please!” I huffed. “And you haven’t?! Like all day?” I challenged her.

She was silent.

“Look Armin, we love you, you know that yo.” Connie said. “But don’t you want _some_ body?”

I tensed.

“I don’t have _anybody,_ ”

I was reminded of my nightmare. I was alone, everyone else was in love and happy and I was alone. Not sad, but alone.

And Eren wasn’t a horrible person. He was sweet. He sounded sweet, he acted sweet, he looked sweet, his eyes looked sweet, and his lips looked damn near delectable--

_Fiddlesticks._

“Connie!” I shouted and he looked my way.

“Yeah?”

“Two things,” I held up two fingers. “One, I think I might just sound the way you mimicked me to be.”

Connie and Sasha shared a fist bump and made explosion noises.

“And…”

Everyone leaned in, wanting to hear my answer. Even Annie’s eyes flicked in my direction at the beginning of my sentence. Connie and Sasha had their bottom lips bitten, holding hands for support.

“I think… that I might have a crush…”

There it was the answer they were waiting for.

“Eren.” I sighed and covered my face in embarrassment, feeling my cheeks heat up immensely. 

“Attaboy!” Sasha claimed. 

Connie shouted, “Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!” Like the football player that he wasn’t.

And Annie smiled with her straw between her teeth.

“You guys are so dumb…” I groaned.

“Yeah but you love it.” Annie replied.

“Nooo!” Sasha interjected. “He loves Eren!”

I left my head hit the table and I covered myself with my arms while sorrowfully moaning. Annie elbowed me in my ribs for the second time that afternoon and told me to buck up.

“To the Arlert household!” Connie cried.

I picked my head up. “Why?”

“Because it’s been like forty minutes since Eren texted you and if we take the scenic route, it’ll take us thirty minutes and then we can help you text him back n’ stuff!”

“Oh my God! Yes that’s an awesome idea Connster!” Sasha complimented.

“Hey, man like I say,” He popped his collar. “I just got it like that.”

Sasha swooned.  
**____________________**

“I can’t believe all the books you got up here.” Annie said squinting and leaving over to take a look at the books on my bookcase.

“Well, when you’ve got a hobby…” I trailed off shrugging my shoulders.

I was sitting on my bed, leaning on the window sill where I hit my elbow almost eleven hours before. Sasha and Connie sat on beanbags I had set up across from me while Annie looked about the place as if it was her first time there.

“How long’s it been since your boyfriend to be hit you up?” Connie asked.

I rolled my eyes at the title and checked.

“About an hour or so.”

Connie and Sasha looked at each other silently deliberating.

“I think he’s waited long enough,” Sasha announced. “Besides, I’m sure Armin’s just damn near itchin’ to answer Eren’s text.”

“Oh shut up!”

She wasn’t lying. Their little ‘don’t text back’ gimmick was stupid to me and I just wanted to text Eren back. What if he didn’t text me back? What if he deleted my number? What if he blocked me?

“Oh shit look at his face, he’s gonna piss!” Connie said out loud.

Annie picked up one of the pillows on my bed and chucked it at Connie’s face sending him backwards on the floor.

“What if his grandfather hears you, dumbass?”

“Oh don’t worry about that,” I said. “He’s out grocery shopping.”

“When did he leave?” Connie asked weakly.

“Umm, few minutes after we came up to my room? You guys didn’t hear?”

A chorus of shaking heads ensued and I chuckled.

“Anywhore, let’s get down to business.” Connie cracked his knuckles, suddenly rejuvenated from before. “Text him back and say it’s nice to hear from him.”

“Yeah, that’ll make him feel happy.” Sasha agreed.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Connie squeaked. “Get ‘im on the phone! An’ put him on speaker.”

Sasha’s smile grew even wider. “Yes! Do that Army, do it!”

Annie sat next to me and the bed shifted under her weight. I took my phone out and decided to send the text.

**To: Eren  
Hey, eren! Nice 2 hear from u :) wanna chat on the phone??**

“That doesn’t look like it’s being sent from you,” Annie said over my shoulder and I looked her. “You’re a bit more formal when you text.”

“It’s important to be yourself,” Sasha added.

“Even if that means texting someone an hour late?” I asked, putting my hand on my hip.

“Now he’s getting it!” Connie said, high-fiving Sasha. Annie chuckled in my ear.

I changed the message:

**To: Eren  
Hello, Eren! It’s nice to hear from you :) Do you wanna talk on the phone about your training?**

“That’s better.” Annie said.

I smiled and sent it.

“Now what do we do, O’ wise ones?” I asked, speaking to Springles.

“Hold up, lemme see your phone.” Annie asked.

I handed it to her and two seconds later I heard the familiar chime of a phone call on speaker phone.

“Here ya’ go.”

I looked at my phone and realized that she’d decided to call him.

“You called him?! Wh-Why would you d-do that?!” I asked, beginning to furiously blush.

“Why not?” 

“Alright!” Connie and Sasha cheered in unison.

The excitement was interrupted by the sound of an unfamiliar falsetto,

_“Hello?”_

Connie waved at Sasha and she was waving back at him with their eyes on me. I took it as a greeting and nodded quickly.

“Hello, Eren.” I said. Connie gave me a thumbs up and Sasha and Annie smiled at me so I knew I’d done it right.

Connie started to elbow Sasha and laugh silently and she did the same. I mouthed the words _‘tell a joke?’_ and they smiled and gave me more praise.

I cleared my throat and thought off the top of my head. “Lovely falsetto, you should sing someday.” I giggled and Connie and Sasha were about to laugh until Annie glared at them. They were silent.

There was a pause before, _“Mmm, wouldn’t you love that.”_

Annie raised her eyebrows and her mouth formed an ‘o’ shape while Connie and Sasha put their hands to their mouths to stop their laughs from coming out.

He sounded so sultry I choked on nothing and closed my eyes. When did he start to have this affect on me? It was starting to irritate me.

_“So, the training thing?”_ Eren asked and I was blessed to be back on track.

I cleared my throat again. “Right, umm,” I paused waiting for a sign from Connie or Sasha to help me with what to say next. Annie tapped me and I turned to her. She mouthed, _‘Be yourself, dumbass.’_ I smiled and nodded.

“I have most of my ideas already laid out!” Lie. “I was thinking that I would maybe pick you up and we could drive out to the middle school I used to attend?” Truth. “There’s a lengthy field with a nice track around it so I thought it would be a good idea.”

Sasha mouthed, _‘Do you really?’_

I shook my head no and we both suppressed our giggles.

_“It’s a great idea.”_ I nervously snickered at the given praise from Eren.

I looked to my friends for more help and was silently told to _‘Go on,’_ and _‘Do you, boo,’_.

“Is tomorrow okay with you?” I asked.

_“Yeah it’s fine, I’m not doing anything.”_

Tomorrow was going to be a Sunday and I reminded him of it, just in case he and his family were religious.

_“Mmm, my family’s not super religious so we’re not doin’ anything.”_

“Mhmm,” I hummed.

_“What time should I be ready?”_

I started to panick and looked at my friends’ faces frantically for help. Sasha held up five fingers (too late) while Connie held up one (too early). Annie had up three fingers (just right).

“Around three,” I saw Connie and Sasha sink so I added, “…or so.” I felt like I was being selfish and continued with, “If that’s okay with you!”

He laughed and oh goodness his laugh made my stomach warm.

_“Yeah it’s fine.”_

I pulled myself together. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” I smiled and he laughed again, causing a blush to grace my cheeks. “Bye, Eren.”

_“Bye, Armin.”_

I did a reverse fist pump and said, “Yes!”

Annie looked at me, “Umm, what was that?”

“What was what?” I asked.

“More like what was the whole thing, amirite?!” Connie shouted.

Sasha laughed and slung her arm around Connie’s shoulders. “I know right! Army blushed like a gajillion times and when Eren was all like,” She broadened her shoulders and deepened her voice, ‘Mmm, wouldn’t you love that?’, I swear to sausages Armin was about to come in his pants right there!” 

“Sasha, don’t be so vulgar!” I hollered. She ignored me and continued to laugh with Connie.

“Dude you gotta text us the _whole_ time you guys do that training shit,” Connie said.

“I’ll make the group chat right now!” Sasha said, whipping out her phone.

In the span of a few seconds, we all got the same notifications on our phones, save for Sasha.

**You’ve been added to a group chat with 3 others!**

“What’re you gonna name it?” Annie asked Springles.

Connie and Sasha looked at each other for a few seconds before shouting, “‘Mmm Sweet Tea’!”

I cocked my head to the side and Annie asked, “What the hell does that mean?”

Sasha started, “We combined Eren’s cute little ‘Mmm’,” and Connie finished with, “And Armin’s usual drink at Nanaba’s!”

Annie facepalmed and I giggled at the name.

“I think it’s cool.” I said.

“Oh, Armin,” Connie said. “When you’re hanging out with Eren tomorrow, try to be a little more relaxed, y’know?”

“I’m a relaxed person!” I retorted.

“Yeah but…” Sasha trailed off, probably not wanting to say the wrong thing.

“Sometimes you act like you have a stick up your ass.” Annie said.

I meeped and quickly sat on my hands.

“I don’t mean to disrespect,” She held her hands up in defense. “Just tellin’ it like it is, to make sure you don’t make a total ass of yourself.”

I bit my lip and nodded.

“Do you think you have a crush on Eren, Armin?” Annie asked me.

I moved my head around. “More or less…”

“Alright well when you’re doing this training thing or whatever tomorrow, I want you to do something.”

Connie and Sasha giggled and whispered to each other in excitement. I swallowed and felt my cheeks heat up, without the blushing. I remember what I told Eren on the first day of school,

_“She’s a brutal jerk that doesn’t know when to say no, especially when it comes to challenges that consist of fighting, sports, or anything that she thinks she’s better at._

That only made my anxiety worse.

“If and when you realize that you have a crush on Eren, I want you to make him give you a piggyback ride.”

I gulped.

Connie and Sasha burst into a fit of laughter and starting rolling over over my bedroom floor clutching their stomachs with tears in their eyes. Annie tsked at their behavior and i furrowed my eyebrows upward in worry.

“Oh man, I thought you were gonna make him kiss the dude!” Connie said.

“I know right!” Sasha agreed. “I thought she was gonna make him confess like, isn’t that moving a bit too fast?!”

“I’m not a savage, you guys.” Annie claimed.

“You, uh, you sure about that?” I countered nervously. She rolled her eyes at me.

A piggyback ride?

The idea didn’t exactly rub me the wrong way but it was definitely not what I was expecting. How was I gonna make him do that? Maybe be playful like Connie said? And less relaxed? How the heck was this going to play out?!

I looked down at my phone and clicked on Eren’s profile picture in my contacts. He was eating one of the cookies from the time he came over to my house. He looked silly in all honesty.

But it calmed me down and I was happy.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Leonhart.”

**____________________**

The low whirring of my desk printer distracted me from the slight chaffing I felt from my two year old shorts. While I drove Annie and Sasha home the night before, Connie insisted on staying (despite his lack of clean underwear). 

This morning he picked out my outfit and I don’t recall how he found my old shorts. 

“I look chubby!” I complained to him.

“There’s a difference between chubby and thick, Armin! And you’re the latter, yo.” He retorted.

I drove him back home an hour after that, he was irritating me to no end with Eren this and Eren that. I thought he liked Eren more than I did, in _that_ sense.

I finished printing out the physical therapy sheet for Eren and went downstairs to inform my grandfather of my future whereabouts.

“You’re beginning to spend a lot of time with this Eren fellow,” he told me. 

I set the morning newspaper in front of him at the table. He picked it up, straightened it out, and began to read.

“As opposed to the amount of time I spend with Connie and Annie and Sasha and Reiner and Bertholdt and--”

“You know what I mean,” he halted. “You’ve only just met him a couple weeks ago.”

I guess it had been a small amount of time. And especially with the way we met, it was a bit of an odd story.

I shrugged my shoulders. “I dunno,” I told him. “Haven’t really been paying that much attention to time with ‘im.”

My grandfather lowered the newspaper and stared at me with wrinkly and squinted eyes. “You okay?”

I nodded. “Just goin’ with the flow. Don’t want a stick in my tush.”

**____________________**

My shorts rode up on my body for the nth time during the ride and I hadn’t even been able to get out of my neighborhood yet. I silently cursed Connie for accentuating the curves I couldn’t see.

After backing out and passing a few houses, I checked the compartment box between the driving and passenger looking for something to aid in the uncomfortable rubbing ensuing in my shorts.

I found nothing.

“Fiddlesticks,” I sighed. “Or should I say dang? Dang seems better. More relaxed.”

I was really trying hard at this whole relaxed and chill Armin persona. If everyone really thought I had a stick up _there_ , something was wrong and I had to change it.

“Now how… do I get to… Eren’s house?” I asked myself, realizing I didn’t have his address.

I used my keen thinking and impressive memory by using landmarks to get to Eren’s house. A water tower here, a dog park there, two elementary schools down the road, another water tower and there was Eren’s house… I thought.

So I called him.

_“Yeee-ello?”_

So childish. I almost chastised him before I recalled that I had to be more playful, more likeable.

“The color of my hair, yes.” I responded, immediately congratulating myself on my cleverness.

_“Legout! Waddup homeslice?”_

I felt my stomach flip at the nickname but it returned stationary when I head the third word. 

“Homeslice?” I questioned.

_“Nothing, nevermind.”_

I heard a faint laugh and my smile returned.

“Okay, well I’m at your house, I hope.”

_“You hope?”_

I swallowed and confessed. “When I drove you back the other day it was kind of dark so I didn’t get the chance to really see your house’s number,” I paused to give him a second to register the story. “I used basic landmarks to get here.”

_“Well do you see a mailbox with a red bird on it?”_

I looked around in search of one, confused.

“Uhh, no?”

_“How ‘bout a big ass tree near the driveway?”_

I looked around for the tree as well and didn’t see any. I was beginning to feel anxious due to the possibility that I was just parked in the front of a random family’s home, appearing to be a stalker. 

In hopes of looking for the mailbox and the tree I looked everywhere, finding something else.

Idiotic green eyes.

They left quickly and I rolled my eyes.

“Ha ha very funny,” I paused hearing the sarcasm in my voice and pinched my bare thigh. “C’mere!”

So playful, so clever, so amazing was me.

When Eren burst through the door I beeped my horn twice and he hopped in.

“Yeee-ello!” I greeted him.

Eren set his water bottle in the cup holder and started staring at me.

What was on my face? Was it dirty? Did my hair look weird with this stupid headband Connie picked out?

“Hey!” he shouted. “We’re headband buddies!” 

He pushed his head onto mine and I blinked at the touch and proximity so I nervously laughed and pushed him away.

“Put your seatbelt on.”

“Yes, Sir!” He said with a salute.

I laughed.

I backed out and mindlessly twirled my hair while driving down the street.

Eren poked my cheek. “You look cute,”

It took me everything to not tell him the same thing so I hit his hand and told him to stop.

He flicked at my shorts and I let out a regretful gasp. 

“Your shorts look kinda tight though,” He said with a quick pull on the trim. “These comfortable?”

I swallowed and took a breath, trying to focus on the road.

“I look good and feel good now stop,” a hit. “Touching,” another hit. “Me!” One more for good luck.

I laughed at the sight of him rubbing his arm, nervously. It wasn’t funny.

“Can we listen to the radio?” He asked.

“Fine, but no singing please. I’ve had enough distractions from you to last me.” It was true.

Eren put his fingers on the dial, cruising through the different stations and changing them when he didn’t like how they sounded. I almost told him to stop when I heard the lyrics to what was second to my favorite song.

_“Tenderoni you've got to be_  
Spark my nature  
Sugar fly with me  
Don't you know now  
Is the perfect time  
We can make it right” 

“Oh my gosh leave it! I love this song.” I said.

Eren started dancing and so did I.

“Listen, Armin. I know you said no singing but I love Michael Jackson so can we make an acception?” Eren pleaded. He said love as though he depended on it and I nodded all about 800 times for us to sing.

Eren started his infamous karaoke while I smiled, toothily, and swayed from side to side.

_“I want to love you (P.Y.T.)_  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin' (T.L.C.)  
Tender love and care  
And I'll take you there” 

Once the second section came, Eren turned to me and anxiety bubbled in my stomach. It looked like he was singing to me.

_“I want to love you (P.Y.T.)  
Pretty young thing”_

I was pulling me like a mime with a rope and I blushed so he laughed. He was being so embarrassing.

_“You need some lovin' (T.L.C.)  
Tender love and care”_

He poked my stomach and I stifled a giggle by tightening my grip on the steering wheel, dancing while driving. I stuck my tongue out at him to keep up my exuberant facade.

_“And I'll take you there_  
Anywhere you want to go  
(Yes, I will)” 

He whispered the third verse right in my ear and I squirmed, thankful that we’d finally reached the middle school. “Eren stop!” I told him. “Turn it off, turn it off.” I was laughing while speaking.

The relaxed version of myself was becoming exhausting to pursue.

“But the song isn’t even over yet,” Eren said with an adorable pout.

Adorable? Yeah sure, adorable.

“I know, but our ride is.”

Eren looked through the windshield. “Is that track new?” He asked me before cutting off the music.

I hummed and unlocked the doors. “I think they renovated it in the summer time, y’know, before school began.” Eren nodded and we both got out, he with his water bottle in hand. I popped the trunk and got my messenger bag.

“You carry that thing everywhere, huh?”

I nodded and he closed it for me.

I clutched the strap. “How much water do you drink a day?” I asked him.

“I dunno, I usually just drink a lot of orange juice n stuff. But I drink water mostly when I’m exercising.”

I took out a pen and notebook, crossing off a list of health requirements I wrote down with Connie the night before.

“Alright well you should drink 64 ounces a day, I suggest a bit more due to your muscular build so yeah.”

I looked over to see Eren flexing his arms and kissing his muscles. “Y’think I’m muscular?”

_Oh fiddlesticks, yes._

“Well welcome to the gun show!” Eren started to dance with his arms going from side to side. I laughed at him to hopefully relieve some of the anxiety that was building up in my chest.

“Anyway!” I changed the subject. “I want you to start eating about 5 or 6 small meals a day with whole grains and fruits and vegetables, okay? And no more junk food, unless it’s a special occasion.”

I heard a groan. “What’s that gonna do?”

“It’ll speed up your metabolism.” I explained.

“My metabolgism is fine, Armin.”

I could’ve swooned. He was so dumb, yet so… attractive? Appealing? What was the word I was looking for?

“ _Metabolism_ ,” I corrected him. “And this’ll make it better. You already know when to eat and what to eat after exercise, right?”

“Starchy stuff.”

“And don’t eat before you sleep.”

He nodded and walked down the hill to the track. When we got there, I stuffed my notebook and pen in my bag and dropped it by the bleachers. I looked over to see Eren awaiting my command.

“Stretch first,” I told him.

He walked to the track and stretched out his calves and thighs, holding for nearly ten seconds each. I was lost and he stopped. I walked in front of him and realized that I was staring.

“Like what you see?” He asked me.

He was such a charmer.

I blushed, cleared my throat, and got down to the bits and pieces.

“You said your ankles were weak, right?”

“Mhmm,”

“Run around the track twice, then.”

“What?! Why?” Eren complained.

I had to remind myself: _Don’t get annoyed, be happy!_

“I just want to see where you’re at, okay? It’s no biggie.” I said with a smile.

Biggie? That wasn’t even a word.

“Mkay! I’ll be super quick.”

I nodded and waited for him to get on the track and run. I walked to my bag and got out my phone, sitting on the grass. I watched Eren roll his ankles, cringed, and checked my phone.

**MMM SWEET TEA**

**CONNIE  
-yoooo wassup armin???**

**SASHA  
-he’s not gonna answer**

**CONNIE  
-why wouldnt he**

**SASHA  
-theyre doin it ;]**

**ANNIE  
-do you two ever shut the fuck up**

I rolled my eyes at the nonsense.

**MMM SWEET TEA**

**-We are not “doing it”, Sasha.**  
**Some people actually mean  
training when they say it.**

********

**CONNIE  
-ROASTEDDD**

**SASHA  
-wow, so mean :(**

**ANNIE  
-how’s that piggyback ride goin?**

“Oi, pay attention!” someone shouted.

Luckily it was Eren; I was saved from Annie’s relentless turmoil. I dropped my phone and gave him a thumbs up to let him know I was paying attention. He finished the first lap and carried through with the second one.

His arms were swift and quick, his eyebrows furrowed with longing determination. His calves were flexed and probably as sharp as a freaking knife.

I was drooling.

He came back and sipped some water from his bottle, “How was that?”

I hummed.

“Your ankles rolled a few times in the beginning which kind of made me flinch. But you carried through well around the second lap.”  
He nodded.

“Stretch again and gimme a sec, kay?” I told him. 

I walked over to my messenger and shuffled past the notebook and pen to get two stretchy and long rubber bands--one blue and the other red. Connie and I had gotten them after dropping off Sasha and Annie.

I let them fall in front of his face and told him to sit down. I sat down in front of him. I told him to take the red tube and directed him on how to use it.

I watched his ankle shift and I moved closer to him. I wrapped my hands around his ankle trying to lessen the shifting so the stretching would work better.

“Feel okay?” I received an affirmation. “Try with the other foot.” When he did, I grabbed my phone from the grass.

**MMM SWEET TEA**

**CONNIE**  
**-he didnt answer annies ques, u  
think theyre doin it now?**

**ANNIE  
-shut up dumbass**

**SASHA  
-it was only a q!!!!**

**-I think you guys are obsessed, and**  
**Annie, about that piggyback ride…**  


**ANNIE**  
**-yea?**

**CONNIE  
-spill the beans!!**

**SASHA**  
**-w gravy!! spill em!! ;0**  


**-Not gonna happen :)**

“Someone’s pretty popular,” Eren interrupted. “Tell me, what’s it like to be so cool?”

I gladly tossed my phone to the side.

“It’s a pain in my ass.”

He laughed. His dimples were visible and as deep as the ocean. His eyes were closed and his hand was on his stomach trying to subjugate his happiness. He looked so happy, so good, so _handsome._

I was confused. Eren Jaeger. Eren hecking Jaeger? I had a crush… on him? 

“Okay so now I want you to stand up,” Time to change the subject. “Lift yourself up on your toes fifteen times, then do one leg at a time.” 

I watched him go up and down up and down up and down and went to get the blue sheet I’d printed that morning for him. 

“This is a list of the activities you’ve done so far and ones I want you to continue with.” 

“Oh, nice thanks.” 

“No problem,” 

There it was. I knew what I had to do, I thought. 

“Now we have to do one more thing.” 

“Okay, what is it?” 

“Turn around,” I swiveled my finger in a circle. “And be attacked!” 

“Wait wha-- _Ah!_ ” 

Playful Armin, laughing Armin, hitting lightly Armin, cursing Armin-- me, Armin Arlert jumped on Eren Jaeger’s back. He wobbled and I swallowed. He dropped the paper on the ground and tried to get back on his feet. 

A piggyback ride. 

It wasn’t a confirmation of my ‘crush’, it was the beginning of one. I was realizing it. I was realizing that it may be true. And maybe it was. 

“Now, I want you to run 400 meters with me on your back.”

“With you on my back?” 

I giggled, “With me on your back.” 

He groaned but started to run soon after. 

“Onward, my steed!” I commanded, pointing to the track. 

Eren giggled and sped up. I was bouncing up and down but I didn’t mind. Eren obviously noticed because his arms left the undersides of my knees to hold me up from my tush. 

Eren’s hands, on my butt. 

Eren’s hands, on my bum. 

I squeaked and he chuckled again, going faster. 

Then, I was flying. 

“Ahh!” I screamed. 

I was still in the air, waiting to hit the track. 

When I did I landed on my back and my spine felt absolutely pulverized. I felt sick. The pain spread from the center of my back to my neck and my head and my legs. It was so incredibly painful. I groaned and tried to roll on my side but it hurt too much so I rolled on my back. 

“Holy shit, Armin are you okay?!” Eren said before rushing to my side. 

He sounded so worried. 

I managed to sit up. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

I coughed and Eren helped me stand up. I was a bit dizzy but I handled it. 

He was talking to me. I wasn’t paying attention to what he said. 

All I heard was, ‘Blah, blah sorry; Blah, blah conscience; Blah, blah, sorry.” 

I laughed and scratched my neck, smiling. 

“I’m fine, I just wanna go home.” 

“Can I come with you?!” Eren asked like a dog. 

“Umm, could I ask why?” 

Eren was messing with his fingers. It looked like he was anxious. “I don’t really feel like going home right now plus,” He moved to my side and bumped my fleshy hip. “I wanna make sure you’re okay!” 

So sweet. 

“Fine, c’mon.” 

We didn’t listen to music or speak the whole ride to my house. But the hand on my leg made it okay. 

**____________________**

How many times had I hit Eren that day? Fifteen, a hundred, infinitely many? 

“No! These are mine and you can’t eat junk food!” I berated, slapping his hand again. 

“Oh c’mon please? You said I could have some for special occasions and those cupcakes look so good!” 

His puppy dog eyes were begging me for one of the lemon cupcakes my grandfather had made while we were gone. The smell drifted throughout the house and it smelled heavenly. 

“You’re just in the dining room, Eren. This isn’t special.” And to make him jealous, I took a huge bite. 

He moaned and hit his head on the table. 

“You’ll thank me later,” 

He lifted his head up. “Y’know what?” 

“What?” 

“All this junk food is making your thighs all chubby! So take that.” Eren said with a huff. 

I decided to quote a certain idiot I was familiar with. 

“Tut, tut, tut, Eren,” I said between posts. “There is a fine line between chubby and thick… at least that’s what Connie said.” 

_“And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah_  
_Hey, yay, yay_  
_I said hey, what's goin' on?”_

_“And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah_  
_Hey, yay, yay_  
_I said hey, what's goin' on?”_

“Shit, fuck, shit, fucking shit, fuck fuck!” 

“Eren!” I yelped. “Don’t curse so much, my grandfather is in similar vicinity to us!” 

“I don’t care about vanities!” Eren said, so cute. “I gotta take this, I’ll bee arr bee.” 

“Nice ringtone.” 

He grinned and flipped me off, I appreciated it. 

I took another cupcake, and then a fourth, wondering who he was on the phone with. Not that I cared, I didn’t care. It wasn’t something to care about, who cared? Not me, I didn’t. 

**MMM SWEET TEA**

**ANNIE  
-piggyback ride go well?**

**-It was superb, actually.**

**CONNIE  
-oh FUCK**

**SASHA  
-ARMIN YOU DOG I KNEW IT**

I spared them the details of the tumultuous fall on my back, it was enough that I’d gotten a piggyback ride. 

Didn’t matter though, I didn’t care. 

I grabbed another cupcake and Eren walked in. 

“Who wush it?” I asked with cupcake in my mouth. 

“Mikasa,” I was visibly shaken and Eren gigged. “She’s on the way to pick me up.” 

I wiped my face and finished my cupcake. 

“I could’ve driven you!” 

“I know, I know.” 

I sighed with disappointment and went to get a sixth cupcake when Eren smacked **my** hands away. 

“Tut, tut, tut, Armin. I care about your eating habits.” 

I glared at him. 

We laughed. 

**____________________**

Knock! Knock! Knock! 

Mikasa was there. It was time for Eren to go. 

Why did I feel so clingy? 

My grandfather headed for the door and I felt Eren suddenly wrap himself around my leg. 

“What are you doing?! Get offa me, Eren!” 

“Noooo,” he moaned. “Don’t… wanna… leave.” 

I giggled at felt comfort that I wasn’t the only one who didn’t want Eren to leave. I stood up and knelt down near his face. 

“Well you have to. I’ll see you at school tomorrow. Maybe at lunch? If you’re okay with it!” 

Eren didn’t answer me, he just leaned on me and smiled. 

I swear on all the fiddlesticks in the world I could’ve kissed him right-- 

“Eren! Yer sister Meecahsah is here to get you.” 

I felt Eren laugh on on my leg, mostly at the pronunciation I assumed. I slapped his cheek. 

“Um, sir?” Mikasa spoke up. “It’s pronounced Meekahsah, the emphasis isn’t on the ‘ee’ but on the ‘kay’.” 

“Oohh! I apologize!” 

Mikasa nodded and we all turned to face Eren. 

“All right all right, I’m leavin’.” 

Me and my grandfather laughed quietly. 

There was a pause. 

“Tomorrow?” He asked. 

“Tomorrow.” I answered. 

Eren suddenly transformed. His eyes were dark and it seemed as though his whole face looked evil. Before I could ask what was wrong with him. I was in the air. Eren’s arms were around me, albeit tight, I liked it. 

But I couldn’t show that I liked it, so I wiggled my arms free and hit his back, begging for him to put me down. 

“Put me down! Put me down! Why are you doing this?!” 

Eren stilled and slowly put me down. He whispered in my ear, “Revenge.” 

I squirmed. 

“See ya’ Pops!” Eren said on his way out. He didn’t look back. 

I saw Mikasa stop him and tell him something but I didn’t hear what she said. Eren walked out the door but Mikasa stayed. I became worried. The last time we were alone, she told me not to be with Eren. What could she say this time? 

“Could I speak to Armin, alone, Sir?” 

My grandfather and I tried to use our telepathic communication but it didn’t work. He left the foyer and went to the living room. 

Mikasa and I were alone. 

She walked up to me and I closed my eyes in fear. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Armin.” 

I opened them slowly to see her right in front of me, staring at me with blank and solemn grey eyes. 

“I apologize for my behavior. I didn’t mean to be so… rude.” She told me. 

I exhaled a breath I didn’t know I was holding. 

“Oh! Well it’s okay. You and Eren are pretty close, I would’ve acted the same way. It’s fine, you’re fine, we’re all fine!” I nervously chuckled to stop my rambling. 

Mikasa looked me over. “Eren cares about you.” 

I blinked. 

“So I care about you too.” 

I was silent. 

“Goodbye, Armin.” 

She left the house quickly. 

I kept blinking and then I was still. He cared about me. Me! Eren Jaeger card about me, Armin Arlert. 

Not that I cared. 

I ran upstairs to my room and hopped onto my bed. I peaked between the curtains and saw that Eren and Mikasa were backing out. I hiked the blinds up and smiled, waved, and winked Eren goodbye. 

He smiled and blew me a kiss. 

I fell back onto my bed, my chest squeezing and my stomach flopping. How could he be so cruel, yet so cruel? 

Crush. 

(v.) a piggyback ride, that practically pulverizes your spine, but you’re okay with it.

(n.) a kiss blown at you for no reason, no reason at all; and he cares about you. 

(n.) Eren Jaeger. I accepted it. 

I, Armin Arlert, had a crush on Eren ‘Old Navy Peeping Tom’ Jaeger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so cute
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated
> 
> [my tumblr](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	6. Potatoes & Labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's grandfather gives him helpful advice in his pursuit of Eren's heart.
> 
> [Eren's POV!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5170154/chapters/26104164)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH!  
> this took me like what?? three days to write or something like that and i went over the layout and was like "ok this should be shorter because ********" but the word count on this is like 9.3k lol!!  
> ^^ stars to avoid spoilers ;)) ^^
> 
> [my tumblr](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Chapter 6: Armin’s POV**  
**____________________**

Wow. Just, wow.

Eren Jaeger, you know?

He was so cute. Like unbelievably and just incredibly cute.

His nice tan colored skin and green eyes. His brown and chocolatey hair that seemed so unruly to deal with. The way he would ball up his fists when he was either excited or angry. The way he would hug me and hold on to me like he never wanted me to let go. The way that no matter what he was doing, he wouldn’t give up because that’s who he is.

Eren Jaeger.

“Armin!” my grandfather called. “Come down here, please!”

I snapped out of my fantastic daze and made my way downstairs to my grandfather. He was leaning on one of the kitchen counter next to the refrigerator with a smile on his face.

“Wanna cook somethin’?” he asked me.

I jumped up and down and clapped my hands like a little kid on their birthday.

“Would I ever!” I said. “What are we going to make?” I asked.

“How about…” he paused. “Potatoes?”

I tilted my head to the side. “What kind?” I asked.

“Greek.”

“Ooh!” I said with a smile on my face. “We haven’t done that kind before.”

“I know,” he clapped his hands together in anticipation. “Wanna get started?”

I nodded up and down a billion times and walked to the sink to wash my hands. I dried them off with a paper towel and threw it in the trash. My grandfather reached in one of the cabinets to get a sack of large potatoes.

“Armin, m’boy,” he said. “Could you get me the garlic cloves over there?” he pointed near the spice rack where there was a small bag of garlic cloves absolutely begging to be minced.

“Okay!”

While I got the cloves, my grandfather got the olive oil. We pushed the potatoes, oil, and garlic cloves all together on one side of the counter to group our materials.

“Alright, so,” he put his hands to his sides. “I want you to peel about eight potatoes or so and cut them into wedges.”

“How many wedges?” I asked.

“About six to seven, doesn’t really matter.”

“Okay!”

I pulled the drawer open and got the potato peeler, setting it down on the counter. I got the bag of potatoes and a cutting board and moved them over to the sink. I started to peel and my grandfather minced the garlic cloves while I did so.

I was peeling my second potato when I realized something.

“Wait!” I said. “Shouldn’t we preheat the oven?”

My grandfather laughed and preheated it to 420 degrees.

“I was just testin’ ya’.” he said.

“Mhmm…” I said.  
My grandfather finished mincing the cloves of garlic and started to help me out by peeling the rest of the potatoes so that I could get started on cutting.

“So, how are things going with you and Eren?” he asked me.

“Oh, you know, they’re fine.” I told him.

I finished peeling half of the potatoes and turned on the garbage disposal. All of the lengthy peelings went down the strain with a disgusting and curdling sound.

“When are the tryouts for the whole uhh,” he waved the knife around. “Soccer thing?”

“Tomorrow,” I skinned the last potato and plopped it down on the cutting board for my grandfather to slice it up. “I’m sure he’s ready.”

My grandfather nodded and put the knife in the sink. Then, he walked to the counter with the potato wedges on the cutting board and set it down next to the smaller cutting board with the minced garlic cloves.

“Could you get the baking pan for me?” he asked me.

“The stainless steel one?” I asked. “Or the square cake one?” 

“Cake one.”

“Okay!”

I reached in the cabinet next to the oven and moved the pots and pans around to get the baking pan, putting it down on the counter next to the stove. I cracked my knuckles and waited for the next command.

“You’ve been spending a lotta time with this boy, hm?” he asked, getting two measuring cups. “Yer good friends, huh?” he poured some olive oil in the first measuring cup to the ½ point.

I sighed, twiddling my fingers. 

“Friends, yes… sadly.” I said, immediately slapping my hands on my mouth. I didn’t mean for the last word to come out but it did and now I had to reap what it was I’d sown.

“Sadly?” he sprayed the baking pan with Pam and but the buttery spray back in one of the cabinets. “Why do you say that?”

He was about to get the second measuring cup but I stopped him and offered to do it. “What’s this supposed to be filled with?” I asked, hopefully changing the subject.

“Water,” he answered and leaned on the handle of the heating oven. “Tap’s fine.”

I nodded and flipped the knob on the sink. “How much should I get?” 

“A cup.” he said.

I filled up the cup and put it down next to the cup of oil.

“Why is it sad that you and Eren are friends, Armin?”

I bit the inside of my cheek in defeat and closed my eyes. I took silent deep breaths and opened my eyes to see my grandfather staring at me. I smiled weakly and held my hands together.

“Grandfather,” I began. “I think I um, I think that I—”

_Beep!_

The oven was finished preheating. My grandfather poured the water in first, then the oil, and then allowed the potatoes and garlic cloves to fall from the cutting board and into the moist pan. He seasoned with black pepper and sea salt, then looked at me.

“Well don’t just stand there!” he said to me. “Spice it up, will ya’!”

I smiled and breathed a laugh. I went to the spice rack and got some oregano and rosemary to start. I sprinkled the seasonings in at the same time, dusting the wedges with flavor.

“Is it okay if I had s’more?” I asked biting my lip. “I don’t wanna ruin it.”

My grandfather shook his hand in my face. “Don’t worry about that,” he told me. “With the way you season I don’t think you could ruin it.” he said. “Besides, you already know what I say,” he shrugged his shoulders and pointed his finger in the air. “Too much seasoning is never enough!” we said at the same time. 

I chuckled at the common phrase while my grandfather smiled. I put the rosemary and oregano back on the spice rack and got some paprika and cumin. I would’ve gotten some powdered garlic but that was powdered and to put powdered garlic on potatoes just seemed _wrong_.

“Is that good?” I asked, putting the spices away.

My grandfather nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine.” 

He opened the oven and grabbed the oven mitts. With them on, he set the baking pan on the middle of the top rack and set the timer for forty minutes. I was then reminded of something.

“Wait,” I said. “Since the garlic’s so small, won’t it just drop in the water?” I asked.

My grandfather chucked the oven mitts off his hands and set them down by the stove. “Yes, but its flavour will permeate the potatoes, and that’s pretty good because this way, it won't burn.”

I nodded and went to the sink to wash my hands.

“Now before you change the subject on my again, why are you upset about the friendship between you and Eren?” he asked with his hands in his pockets.

I swallowed and blinked while wiping my hands with one of our dry dish towels.

“Um, well you see, the problem is that I um, I think that I uh…”

I trailed off, filled with anxiety. This was my grandfather. I could and did tell him everything. He was understanding and kind and a generally cool person. However, this was also my _grandfather_. He’s the grandfather who grew up old-fashioned. He’s the grandfather that I only came out to a summer ago.

But he was my family.

He stared at me with expectancy in his wrinkly eyes.

“I think that I um,” I exhaled and scratched my cheek. “I think I like him.”

“Oh,” he said. “ _Oh_.” he finished.

I sighed and put my clammy hands in my pockets in an effort to dry them out. 

“Yeah.” I said.

My grandfather was still leaning on the counter but his eyes weren’t on me anymore. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a minute or so. The hands in the pockets of my jeans were scratching at my hips as I awaited for him to say something.

“Well, does he like you too?” he finally spoke.

I sighed with relief and poured out everything I wanted to say: “That’s the thing! I don’t know. He’s nice and his sister told me that he cares about me but what does that mean, y’know? Like, does he care about me like he does about his sister? Or does he care about me like a husband and… well in this situation his husband?!” I pulled on the ends of my hair. “It’s so frustrating! No! No it’s not, _he’s frustrating_. And I just, I don’t know what to do.”

I didn’t know that my eyes were closed when I was talking but I did when I opened them and was looking at the floor in close proximity. I also realized that my knees were on the floor, kneeling before my grandfather.

“Oh,” I said before standing up and laughing. 

“Mhmm,” my grandfather hummed. “But you do like being friends with him, hm?”

I nodded.

“Then don’t worry about it Armin!” he wrapped his thick arm around my neck and pulled me closer. I stumbled under his weight and peered my eyes up at what looked like his chin. “Y’know what I think,” he continued. “I think that you should just do what you want.”

“Do… what I want?” I asked.

“Do what you want.” he said.

“Yes grandfather but,” I unhooked myself from his grasp and looked at his face-to-face. “You don’t understand. If I just do what I want then—”

“Then what?” he interrupted.

“Then, um, well you see… then we would um, y’know then we…” I trailed but pulled myself together. “The worst thing that he could say is—”

“No.” 

I put my hands on my hips and tilted my head to the side.

“What?”

“The worst that he could say, is no.” he said, putting his hands in his pockets with a smile.

I put my finger to my chin and opened my mouth, but nothing was coming out. I didn’t know what to say. He was right. If I _did_ do what I want, the worst that could happen is Eren saying no, or rejecting me. And while that thought was scary it just seemed like a soggy band-aid. I just had to face it— rip it off.

I crossed my arms and pouted. 

“I hate it when you do that.” I told him.

He laughed heartily and started to shoo me out of the kitchen by pushing me. “Now, go on, go,” he said. “Do what you want.”

I clicked my tongue at the encouragement but went up to my room nonetheless. I picked my phone up and went to text Eren, asking if he wanted to do any last minute training.

But before any of that happened, I found myself staring at his profile picture with a toothy grin plastered on my face.

I slapped the side of my thigh. “Pull yourself together, you idiot!” I chastised myself.

**To: Eren  
Do you want to go by the middle school today?**

I sent the text and one minute later, I got a response.

**From: Eren  
nah, don’t wanna stress my musclez**

I frowned at the message but soon after received another.

**From: Eren  
thx 4 askin tho, good 2 know u care  <3**

My stomach flipped at the heart and I was smiling again. I reread the first message (the rejection), expecting for my body to feel hollow. I was expecting immense sadness at the no; the no at my request what I wanted to do.

But it wasn’t there.

It was the worst thing he could say and honestly? I didn’t care.

I could get used to doing what I wanted.

**____________________**

_Twinkle! Twinkle! Twinkle!_

I drowned out the notifications from my phone with my pillow, staring at my wall. My phone was going off incessantly and I knew who was trying to contact me. 

They were the idiots, the imbeciles, the simpletons, the absolute ignoramuses.

They were my friends.

_Twinkle!_

“Oh, for Frank’s sank!” I called out.

I didn’t know who Frank was or what he was doing, but I wasn’t one to swear. So Frank was my substitute.

**MMM SWEET TEA**

**SASHA  
-armin!!**

**CONNIE  
\- dude!! lets go 2 his tryouts B)**

**SASHA  
-pwetty pwetty pwease giv us a ride??**

**CONNIE  
-yea dude u totally owe us**

**ANNIE  
-i kind of want to go too, actually**

**SASHA  
-we could bwing mawco 2!!**

**-Do you even know  
where Marco lives?**

I waited a solid five minutes before I got a reply, despite their usual text back speed.  


**MMM SWEET TEA**

**CONNIE  
-giv us the addy**

**SASHA  
pweeeaaassseee????**

**ANNIE  
-stop w/ the baby talk**

**-1781 Sussex Court**

**ANNIE**  
**-that by the old elementary  
school?**

**CONNIE  
-yup**

**-But we are NOT going  
to the tryouts. Nanaba’s?**

**SASHA  
-YAS**

I smiled contently and swung myself off of my bed. I quickly put some sneakers on and grabbed my messenger bag. There weren’t any school stuff in it, just the weekend outing things: wallet, charger, backup charger, extra money (ranges from $5-$10), and sunscreen; you never know when the sun could just ‘boom!’ attack you.

I turned out my bedroom light and ran downstairs around the corner into my grandfather’s study.

“I’m going out,” I told him.

“To the tryouts?”

“There and back!” I said with a smile, already walking to the key hooks.

“Have fun!” I heard before closing the door and locking it. A lack of curfew is what he gave me, but I told myself to be home at the very least before midnight, just in case.

I got in the car and drove to Annie’s house, where surprisingly, Sasha already was. My gas? Not nearly decreasing that night. I unlocked the doors and got out of the car to open the doors for Sasha and Annie (like any other gentleman).

“Hey, Army!” Sasha squealed.

“Hey you guys,” I said with a smile.

I leaned on the fuel door waiting for them to get in. But they stopped. Annie stared at Sasha who nodded after the blonde did. Annie started to slowly walk to the passenger seat door while Sasha approached me slowly.

“Are you guys… okay?” I asked them.

“Mhmm…” Annie answered.

I watched her slide in the passenger seat, leaving the door open and her seatbelt unbuckled.

“Now, Sasha!” she yelled.

Suddenly, Sasha pounced on me with unknown agility. She smiled wide and fished out some grey duct tape from her purse.

“Wait, what?!” was all I could manage before Sasha sealed my mouth shut with the sticky material. I looked to my left and saw Annie close the passenger seat door and climb over the compartment, getting herself comfortable in the driver's seat. I looked back at Sasha with widened eyes and tried to make a run for it.

“Not so fast, Ar!” she yelled.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and lunged forward, the both of us crashing into the backseat. I groaned against the duct tape on my lips while Sasha sat me upright and strapped me in my seat.

She cupped my cheeks and brought my face close to hers.

“We love you!” she squeaked and slammed the door in my face.

She slid into the passenger's side and strapped in herself looking at Annie who nodded again. Sasha set her phone up on the mount and her phone gave us directions to Marco’s place.

I started to yell and wiggle around in my seat trying to get the tape off of my lips. I would’ve unbuckled my seatbelt but I mean hello? Safety first.

“Quit squirming,” Annie told me. “Sasha, tape his wrists.”

I yelled a muffled scream and moved around hectically trying to get away from Sasha and the tape. I heard the tear of a long strip and it let go, only making my movements more frantic. My hair would have been a complete mess had it not been for my headband.

Sasha looked at me from her seat with apologetic eyes and it calmed me down long enough for her to tape my wrists together without me noticing.

“ _Sorry_ ,” she mouthed.

I looked down at my wrists and sighed through my nose, and let myself crash my back onto my seat in defeat. I knew where they were taking me, I knew where we were going, and I was officially over it.

We finally arrived at Marco’s house and Annie beeped the horn. Not a second later did Connie come out shooting with gun fingers while Marco just walked past him and slipped into the seat next to me.

Connie strolled down the yard to Sasha’s window and she rolled it down so he could speak, “Hey little lady,” he said slyly.

I rolled my eyes and Marco rubbed my confined arm with a smile on his face.  
“Heyyy,” she said to him. “Check it out,” she pointed at me and Connie looked at me. I glared at him and he winked at me. “The plan totally worked!” Sasha squealed excitedly.

Connie started cackling and left Sasha’s door. He popped the backseat door open and slid next Marco. I felt squished and tried to scooch away to give myself some more room, but it didn’t work.

“Yo, Marco,” Annie said. “To get to the school do we just make a U-turn around the corner near that pharmacy place nearby?”

Marco nodded. “Yep! If it’s too difficult I can help you out with directions.”

Sasha peered back at him. “Nah, that’s not necessary. Annie’s like really, really, _really_ good at directions an’ stuff like that!” she praised.

I sighed through my nose again gaining the attention of the driver.

“Alright, alright,” she said. “Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

Sasha and Connie snickered and in unison said, “You said panties.”

Eventually, we arrived at the school. Annie parked at the back of the school where all the fields were. Sasha and Connie got out before any of us did. Marco took the courtesy of removing the tape from my wrists and my mouth.

I licked at my chapped lips and unbuckled my seatbelt, reaching in my messenger bag for some lip balm. 

“Sorry,” Marco spoke, bashfully. “y’know about the whole taping you and forcing you to come thing.”

I capped my lip balm and stuffed it back in my bag.

I sighed for the millionth time that night. “It’s fine, I get it.” I told him.

Marco nodded and got out of the car to join Sasha and Connie. I watched them walk away onto the field where people anxiously waited for the fates of their sons and friends sports lives to be handed to them.  
Even though the door was unlocked, I didn’t get out. I refused to move.

Annie clicked her tongue and got out of the car, mindfully tossing the keys on my lap. She knew that even if I wanted to leave, I wouldn’t be able to leave them behind without rides back home.

“I hate it when she does that,” I whispered.

“When I do what?” Annie asked, hand on the backseat door that I didn’t know was opened.

The air was brisk and I stuck my keys in my bag before tugging my sweater sleeves over my hands. I got out of the car and felt the wind whip at my hips as she swung the door closed.

“Oh, y’know,” I started to answer her question. “I hate it when you make my friend plaster duct tape over my mouth, stuff me in what’s my _own car_ , and force me somewhere I seriously do not want to be.”

Annie stuck her hands in the pockets of her black leather jacket and rolled her eyes at me after clicking her tongue.

“Shut up, Armin. You know you wanna be here.” she told me.

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I do—”

“Stop,” she held her hand up in my face. “We’re not doing this.”

I crossed my arms and pouted. “I’m still not going, I don’t even know why you want to be here.”

Annie squinted at me. “You don’t?”

I shook my head no.

“Y’know for someone really smart, you’re a fuckin’ idiot.”

I would’ve smiled but she grabbed at my arm and started dragging me to the field. I was kicking and screaming and hitting her with my bag but she wasn’t stopping.

“Annie!” I yelled. “Cut it out! Take me home, take everyone home! I don’t want to be here!” I cried. “Annie, seriously, stop!”

She stopped and swung my body around to face her.

“What?!” she yelled.

“Just, stop, take me home. I want to go home.”

“Oh my _God_ ,” she breathed. “Will you stop with the ‘ _I wanna go home_ ’ shit? It’s getting old, seriously.”

I dropped my jaw and squinted at her.

“This isn’t a routine, Annie,” I spat and crossed my arms. “I just don’t wanna be here, I don’t want to see him.”

Annie scoffed and rolled her tongue. “Wow, I can’t believe this.” she stepped closer to me and looked up. “You’re a coward, okay? You’re being a scared little prick that won’t _just do what he wants_. Grow up!” she pointed her words at me.

Her words stung at my chest, reminding me of what my grandfather told me the day before; about telling me to do what I wanted.

“I _can_ and I will do what I want! Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? I’ll stay, I’ll stay and what the stupid tryouts for Frank’s sake.” I huffed.

“Armin!” I heard from across the field. I looked over and saw a small and distant Eren waving his hands at me. I quickly waved back and looked at Annie.

“And there he is,” I pointed at Eren. “That’s what I want. You happy?”

Annie smirked. “Much.”

I went into Eren’s direction with a stomp that slowly but surely turned into a happy-go-lucky stroll. I heard slow footsteps behind me and assumed it was Annie. My assumptions were soon confirmed when I saw her sit next to Mikasa.

“I see you have your messenger bag with you,” Eren said, pulling on the strap of my bag.

I blushed at the touch and anxiously laughed. 

“Never leave home without it.”

It was quiet until I felt a force on my forehead. It was Eren, with his face right in front of me. His lips were adjacent to mine and the nice, cool, and minty fresh breath from his nose flowed onto my philtrum.

I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to kiss him. 

I wanted to grab him by his chiseled cheeks and pull him close. I wanted to bring his lips to mine and feel how soft and warm I hoped they would be. I wanted to wrap my hands around his neck and play with his dark, chocolate hair whilst his arms wrapped around my waist, never letting me go.

But I didn’t. I wanted to, but I didn’t.

“Headband buddies!” he shouted.

I saw Mikasa laugh quietly next to a silent but knowing Annie. Connie and Sasha howled with laughter while Marco looked at me with an apologetic smile.

I scanned Eren’s forehead and laughed lightly, pushing him away.

“You’re not wearing one, though…?” I said confused.

Eren avoided eye contact with me and pouted, looking at the ground  
_So cute._

“Yeah, I forgot it at home or somethin’. Can’t find it.”

I wanted him to have mine.

“Oh well you can use mine!” I exclaimed too quickly. I was already sliding it off of my head for him to use it.

“Really?! But it’s not lucky.” Eren pouted again, looking so darn cute.

It was so unbearable, I wanted to kiss him so bad. I finished taking off the headband and fixed my hair back to it’s bouncy blonde state. I stared at the headband in my hands.

 _Well, I can’t kiss him,_ I thought. _So I guess this’ll be the next best thing._

I brought the accessory to my lips and kissed it gingerly. Transferring the kiss to Eren, I slid it on his head and watched the hair that was once covering his eyebrows dissipate to the middle of his head. 

“Now go!” I told him. “You don’t wanna miss it.”

He adjusted it to his liking and shucked his shin guards onto his legs. He looked at me and swept me in a tight hug, with his strapping arms holding me around my waist.

Just as I was getting used to the warmth I heard a quick, “Thanks! You’re the best.” before the warmth left, and Eren was gone, leaving me breathless.

I sat down next to Mikasa and smiled at her to greet, she did the same.

I felt a punch to my back and turned around to see Sasha staring at me. 

“Admit it,” she told me.

“Admit what?” I asked her.

“That his hair looks sexy pushed back!” Connie and Sasha squealed in unison.

“Guys… c’mon leave ‘im alone.” Marco quietly begged.

“Well does it?” someone asked.

I turned to see Mikasa looking at me expectantly.

I didn’t know what to say. How would she react? She was his sister. He was her brother. And we’d just started to become what I hoped would be friends. What if she hated me if I had a crush on Eren?

I played with the strap of my messenger bag self consciously and dug my sneakers into the field grass.

“I mean…” I scratched my cheek and felt two nudges from Springles.

“Yes.” I sighed. “Eren’s hair looks sexy pushed back.” I covered my head with my arms, listening to the high fives of Connie and Sasha.

“I guess you were right.” Mikasa said.

“What?!” we all said (save for Annie) at the same time.

“I owe you five bucks,” Mikasa said. She was looking at a smirking Annie.

“And your number,” Annie replied.

Mikasa’s lips tugged up into a small smile. “And my number.”

I looked at Connie and Sasha for any clues or hints as to Annie and Mikasa’s relationship but they looked just as confused as me. Marco shrugged at me with a frown on his face and I turned back around to the two (now friendly) girls.

“He’s looking at you!” Sasha told me.

I spun my head around to see Eren. An Eren with eyebrows pointed up and eyes wide looked at me. An with a small frown and twiddling finger was looking at me, Armin, for assistance.

My communication was limited so I smiled at him, gave him a thumbs up, and winked sheepishly. He smirked at me and turned back around. My chest squeezed at I grasped at my sweater, trying to keep myself together.

“Wow,” Annie said. “You are smitten, aren’t you?”

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

“It’s just a crush, calm down.”

“You have a crush on Eren?” this time it was Mikasa speaking and body language changed immediately: straight back and hands in my lap contently.

“Um, well uh…” I whisked some hair behind my ear. “Yeah, I have a crush on him.

“Aww!” Marco cooed.

Sasha and Connie rocked me from side-to-side on either one of my shoulders in excitement and happiness.

“That’s my baby boy!” Sasha shrieked.

Connie laughed. “This is the first time we’re hearin’ it out loud! Sweet!”

I slapped their hands away and sat up straight up, returning my hands to where they were originally.

“Oh,” Mikasa said.

I sunk at the response but held myself together with a weak grin on my face. Annie slid her hand onto Mikasa’s thigh and waited for a response. I saw Mikasa visibly tense but she relaxed and nodded an affirmation. I turned around to see if Connie, Sasha, and Marco were paying attention but they were ‘oohing and ‘ahhing at the soccer players.  
_Did… did they like each other?_

“Earlier, when you guys arrived, did you want to know if Eren likes boys?” Mikasa asked.

I didn’t answer, I hadn’t done anything of the sort.

“Hey!” Annie barked, gaining the attention of Marco and Springles. “She asked you guys somethin’.”

Mikasa laughed quietly through her nose and the three juniors forced their eyes away from the soccer players to focus on Mikasa.

“Shorry!” Sasha blurted, cheetos in her mouth.

“Yeah hey, what’s up?” Connie said.

“You want to know if Eren likes, boys? Right?” she asked.

I was in shock at how she could just say it so bluntly. In retrospect, it probably wasn’t that big of a deal to ask but still. Sasha and Connie became flustered and stuttered while trying to come up with a sufficient answer.

“They did,” Marco gestured Sasha and Connie. “I’m not all that interested.”

“Well I know.” she stated blankly. 

We were all quiet. Sasha, Connie, and I looked at her waiting for an answer while Annie’s eyes were trained on her hand on Mikasa’s thigh and Marco gazed at the boys doing drills.

“Well does he like them?!” I blurted loudly.

Mikasa chuckled through her nose and tugged at her scarf.

“His love isn’t limited to one sole type.”

That explanation even got to Annie who stared at Mikasa, formed an ‘o’ with her lips, and stared back at the pale girl’s thigh.  
“It’s not limited…” Sasha said.

“To one sole…” Connie continued.

“Type?” I finished.

“Well what’s that s’posed to mean?!” Sasha yelled.

“Yeah, like what?” Connie agreed.

“Jesus H.,” Annie sighed. “He’s fucking pan.” she explained

Mikasa plucked Annie’s fingers when she gave away the answer but Annie’s hand didn’t move an inch. Springles and I exchanged ‘oohs’ and laughed at how stupid we were.

“Yeah, that definition actually makes sense when you think about it.” Connie said.

“But don’t say pansexual in front of him,” Mikasa warned. “He doesn’t like labels.”

“Welp,” Connie punched my arm. “There goes your title of boyfriend.”

**____________________**

The tryouts were almost over and honestly, I was glad.

Whenever Levi would Eren to the ground, Mikasa would try to get up and go after him but Annie and I held her down. 

Seeing Eren get kicked to the ground every time he made the silly mistake of touching the ball with his hands was making me cringe. But at least I had a good view of his backside when he bent over.

I wasn’t really paying attention the whole time, my eyes were focused mostly on Eren’s body. It was shameful, but what else was I supposed to look at (even though I still wanted to manage the team)?

The boys weren’t doing anything for a while, most drinking water or sitting back. After a few minutes they all lined up and it looked like they were going to run.

“What’re they about to do?” Sasha asked Connie.

“The mile run. It’s five and a half laps because it’s a soccer field.”

“Brutal,” Marco muttered.

Eren did well through the first two laps with ease. I noticed that his ankles didn’t roll and most of his strength emerged from his calves. When he got to the third lap that was when most of the guys were giving up and going to sit on the bleachers.

Eren slowed down, dropping to his knees, and I sunk at the thought of him giving up.

“Keep going, Eren!” I heard from above me. You didn’t do all of this for nothing!” the shouting was coming from Sasha who was soon after followed by Connie: “Get your lazy ass up, yo!”

I laughed at the remark and stood up next to Mikasa and Annie. Marco stood up too, holding up two thumbs up for good luck.

“We believe in you!” I yelled at him.

Mikasa hooked her fingers on her scarf and wrapped her arm around me, bringing me close. I leaned into her touch and continued cheering Eren on.

Eren stood up quickly and did the Shiganshina High salute with newfound determination in his eyes.

“I might not have the talent, but I’m more determined than anyone else here!” he screamed. 

Eren finished the last two laps and a half quickly, while smiling wide. There were a few people still behind him trying to catch up but they didn’t beat him. 

When he got to the finish line he shouted: “Hell yeah, I did it!”

At that moment, I couldn’t have been prouder.

**____________________**

I was hungry.

In fact, I’m sure we were all kind of hungry.

It was Friday; the day that the new soccer team list would be posted. Springles, Jean, Marco, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Mikasa, Eren, and I were standing in front of the cork board near the front office waiting for Levi to show up and pin it to the brown phellem.

“Someone please remind me why the fuck I’m here?” Jean said.

It was the first time he’d complained in five minutes and I was surprised he’d lasted that long.

“Listen, horseface,” Eren spat. “if you don’t wanna be here then fucking kick rocks. No one’s beggin’ for you to stay.”

Mikasa put a hand on his shoulder I did the same in an effort to calm him down before something regretful could ensue.

“Calm down, Eren.” Mikasa said.

“Your sister’s right,” I agreed.

Marco peeped up from behind Jean with anxiety written all over him.

“Let’s just chill, alright?” he asked.

I knew he was talking to Jean. Marco’s words washed over him and his mood already changed.

“Whatever,” Eren and Jean said.

“Don’t mock me!” they said.

The repetition was getting creepy and I almost wanted to laugh at it.

“You’re really askin’ for it, Jaeger.” Jean warned.

Eren inched closer to Jean’s face despite the pull I thought Mikasa and I had on him. “Well c’mon then!”

Any stranger would have looked at the scene and would see what looked like two scaredy-cats. Neither of them were teaching the other. They were kind of just staring… or was it glaring?

“Tch,” I heard. “Fucking brats.”

I turned to see Levi walking away and noticed that the cork board had a new addition to its seams.

“It wush poshted!” Sasha said with slim jim meat in between her teeth.

Annie moved the majority of us aside and said, “Move outta the way, dipshits.” Despite Mikasa and Annie having what seemed like a truce, Mikasa still went after her. Eren pulled her back with a laugh and calmed her down.

Annie turned around after scanning the paper. I was hoping to find some emotion on her face that would give clues to Eren’s placement, but she looked as emotional as a rock.

“Well tell us, then!” Connie said.

“I’m starting to get anxious,” Bertholdt said with a scratch to his neck. “and I’m not even on the soccer team,” he finished his sentence with an exhaled sigh.

Reiner elbowed him. “Buck up, Bert.” he said. “Spill the beans on Jaeger’s spot.”

Sasha swallowed another beef stick and bit into another after exclaiming,  
“Hey that’s what I’m supposed to say!”

While the comical exchange was delightful, I was aching to know Eren’s spot too. They were kind of getting in the way.

“Guys,” I interrupted. “Just let Eren check himself,” I set my warm hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure he wants to know.” I said with a smile.

He mouthed the words, ‘ _thank you_ ’, and made his way to the board. All of us were excited, well except for Jean and probably Annie. I was holding Mikasa’s hand and she squeezed it tightly. It hurt but I understood her anxiety.

Eren turned around with hope in his eyes.

“Well…?” Marco broke the unbearable silence.

Eren pumped his fist in the air and smiled saying, “I fuckin’ made it!”

“Alright, my man!” Connie cheered.

“Ahh!” Sasha yelled. “This is so awesome!”

Jean hurriedly left the rest of us. Marco followed after him but came back to congratulate Eren. He went running after Jean and I smiled at the interaction. Mikasa went up to Eren and gave him a hug while I felt a nudge to my arm.

“Yo, Army.” it was Connie.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Invite Eren to my party, dude!” he squeaked.

I clicked my tongue and scoffed at him, feigning irritation. I actually did want to take Eren to the party. I don’t know why I was acting like that; like a child.

“Fine, okay, okay.” I told him.

He patted me on the back and left with Sasha, Mikasa, and the rest of my friends. Eren turned back around and marveled at his name on the list. I snuck up behind him and smiled.

“So,” I said. “ You’re on the team, huh?”

Eren turned around and looked at me, laughing.

“All thanks to you,” he said with a punch to my shoulder.

I gasped and put my palm to my chest. “Who me?!” I asked.

“Yes you!”

I found myself in a tight hold as Eren was hugging me, laughing heartily. I let go of the strap on my bag to hug him back, my arms wrapped around his thick neck. We continued to laugh, most likely trying to drown out the awkward silence that would come to be had we stopped.

But it did come, and it was comfortable.

I was the first to break it: “I’m really happy for you, Eren.”

“Thanks, I mean it.” he said.

We were still hugging and I sighed, wanting it to be like that forever but I broke away from his hold, returning to the cold air of the school hallway. When I let go I gripped my bag strap and stepped closer to him with a grin on my face.

“Soo…” I said.

“Yeah?” Eren asked.

“Connie’s having a party,” I started. “And I was wondering…”

I trailed, finding myself unable to finish the sentence. I wanted to ask him, I did, but I was just so nervous. He seemed so intimidating. That intimidation only grew when he tugged my face up by my chin to look up at his cloudy green eyes. I blushed at the proximity and laughed nervously.

“Wondering what, Legout?”

Any charm he had dissipated at the utterance of the nickname and I pushed him away.

“Aww no,” Eren said, grabbing at the air in front of me like a child. “Come back!”

“Make me,” I responded playfully.

I instantly regretted my words as Eren pulled my body on his with the strap of me messenger bag. We were leaning on the cork board with our bodies chest to chest. His face was so close to mine.

“Umm,” I cleared my throat and tucked hair behind my ear to avoid eye contact.

“What were you wondering?” he asked, his voice so smooth and velvety I wanted him to ask me what I was doing for as long as I lived.

I pulled myself together and braced myself by resting my hands on his broad shoulders.

“Do you wanna go with me?”

I felt him wrap his arm around my waist and hold me tighter. I bit the inside of my cheek to suppress any of the needy whimpers that I could have emitted at the bold touch.

“Like as in a date?” he asked.

“No, no, no!” I backed away and tugged my bag’s strap, trying to regain any of the composure I’d lost.

“Like, like do you just wanna go! Y’know, like umm, uhh. You can um bring Mikasa or something! Like it’s not a date like, umm y’know it’s just whatever, haha!” 

I was blushing and nervous and a jumbled up, flustered mess. It was so embarrassing. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and melt on the floor.

“Sure, why not.” he said, relieving me of my nerves.

“When is it?” he asked.

“Tomorrow night,” I told him.

He walked over to me and made my eyes level to his with a tug on my chin with his finger.

“I’ll pick you up at eight,” 

And he left, leaving me a hot and bothered mess.

**____________________**

“No, these ones are too tacky,” I said, tossing a fifth pair of sneakers near my dresser. I picked up another pair, this time they were black, and examined them. After brief deliberation, I made my decision:

“Cute!” 

I slipped the sneakers over my blue ducky socks and eyed myself in the mirror. I pulled down on my green striped sweatshirt and stuffed the pockets of my black shorts. I poofed my hair up at the roots and twisted the ends to make them appear a bit curlier.

“Now remember Armin,” I said to myself in the mirror. “if there’s alcohol at his party, _don’t_ drink any!”

I didn’t want to make a fool of myself in front of Eren.

_Beep! Beep!_

I peered through the blinds at my window to see Eren parked out front on the curb. I stared at my messenger bag for a few minutes before choosing not to take it. It would’ve been a hassle. I grabbed my phone, stuffed it in my shorts and ran down the stairs to my grandfather.

“I’m headed out, Grandfather.” I said grabbing my keys from the hook.

He turned around from facing the TV and looked me over.

“With Eren, I assume?”

I clicked my tongue and rolled my eyes.

“I’ll try not to be out for too long,” I hollered.

He hummed an affirmation and I left the house, locking the door behind me. I walked down the yard and to the passenger seat door. I tugged on it, hoping it was unlocked and opened it.

“Hello!” I said.

I slipped into the car and peered to look at the backseat. 

“Hi, Mikasa,” I said smiling.

She hugged me from her spot and I noticed the lack of her scarf. 

“Hello, Armin.” she greeted me.

We strapped ourselves in and Eren backed out of his spot. He drove out of my neighborhood and made a left, going down the street onto the highway. I didn’t know if he knew where Connie lived but I was too anxious to actually say anything.

“Do you know where you’re going, Eren?” Mikasa asked.

I sighed, grateful that she’d spoken up.

“No, not really.”

Mikasa exhaled through her mouth in irritation and I grabbed my phone from my pocket, typing in Connie’s address.

“I can do the GPS thing,” I offered.

“The GPS thing?” Eren asked.

“You know what I mean.”

“Mkay,” Eren said. And I wasn’t sure it that was an actual word.  
I set my phone up on the mount and listened the the automated voice tell Eren where to go, reassurance coursing through my veins.

“Wanna do our karaoke thing?”

I blushed and fidgeted with my shirt.

We had a _thing_. We had something. It was something exclusive. Singing in a car on our way some place like everyone else? Yes, that was what I had. But I had it with him, Eren. And that made me happy.

“I would say yes,” I said. “but then you wouldn’t know where to go.”

Eren pouted adorably and huffed, turning at the light.

“Damned directions,” he said.

It wasn’t that funny, but I laughed anyway.

____________________

The music was way too loud and I was almost positive that the base would break one or two windows. Connie’s house was overpopulated with prepubescent teens in the pool, near it, in the house, near it, in the house and _on_ it. Apprehension grew in the pit of my stomach at the sight of guests holding plastic red cups in the air. Were they drinking water? Pepsi? Apple juice? The whole area was dark but orange light emitted from the house that contrasted with the blue lights from outside. There was scandalous kissing one place and pizza face stuffing at another. It stunk of aggravation, eroticism, and oddly enough lemons. I wanted to go home.

It was horrifying.

Eren parked the car and was the first to get out. Three familiar guys from our school approached him. They patted his back and gave him high fives. One of them wrapped him in a headlock while rubbing at the center of his head. I turned around to face Mikasa and she turned her head in direction to Eren.

We got out of the car and Mikasa held onto Eren’s arm while I leaned on the door, cautiously.

“You guys were at tryouts?” Eren asked, and I didn’t know why. I just assumed it was a part of the conversation from earlier.

“Nah,” a burly guy said. “but friends of friends tell everyone everything.”

“Word gets around.” said another one.

He looked at Mikasa hungrily and I cringed at the sight. Eren stepped in front of her to block his view.

“I’ll back off bro,” he said with his hands up. “Yo, let’s go.”

He winked at Mikasa and they all went inside. I put my hands in my pockets and Mikasa walked over to me, placing her head on my shoulder. I smiled at the action and leaned into the touch.

“I’m okay, Eren.” she said.

Her brother nodded and walked between us, swinging his arms around our shoulders with a smile.

“C’mon guys, it’s a party!” he said.

I giggled at his never ending optimism and he laughed. Together, we walked in.

Jean was handling the music to my surprise. It wasn’t the quality (which was good) but it was the fact that he was doing it. Marco had never mentioned Jean had a musical background of sorts.

“I’m going to try to find Annie,” Mikasa announced.

Eren nodded and she left. My hold on Eren’s arm grew tighter and I reveled at how good it felt to be so close to him.

When we found Connie he had Sasha in his lap and sunglasses on his face. She was kissing his ear and I was shocked at the romance of it all.

“Yoo!” he said, slightly breaking away from Sasha. ““Well if it isn’t EreMin!”

I didn’t know what the last word meant and I was happy that Eren didn’t either.

“EreMin?” Eren asked.

“Yeah, what’s that?”

Connie started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh, and laugh. No one told a joke and yet here he was just absolutely howling with unknown content. He caught his breath and wiped joyful tears from his eyes.

“It’s Eren,” he started. “and Armin,” he continued. “meshed together!” he finished.

Eren and I said “Oohs” that just oozed exactitude. How could I have not added that together?

“This is a nice place you got here,” Eren said. “Where are your parents?”

Connie sat back down and brought his favorite brunette on his thighs. I would’ve answered the question (since I knew) but left it to my drunken friend.

“Gone for the whole weekend!” he exclaimed.

Sasha brought him closer and kissed his lips, this his neck, and then his ear. She continued this through full circle all over his head. I coughed in an effort to get their attention but to my avail, it didn’t work. Eren laughed at me and pulled me away.

“You think they’re together?” he asked me over the music.

I shook my head no. “I think they really like each other but they think that actually being a couple will damage what they have.”

“And what do they have?” he shouted.

“Just love,” I shouted back with a smile.

When we finally got outside we sat down at a table that was poolside. My ears softened at the transition from loud to muffled house music. I felt my lips curl up when I saw my favorite lesbians.

“Hey kiddos,” Ymir said.

Krista laughed at the pet name and said, “Hey guys what’s up.”

“Eren made the soccer team!” I beamed.

“Oh, dude really?” Ymir widened her eyes. “That’s the shit! Nice job, yo.”

Eren bashfully laughed and waved Ymir gratitude. She sat down next to him while Krista sat next to me. The seating was a bit laughable: blondes together and brunettes together.

I looked over near the pool and saw congregating teens drinking golden liquids.

“What’re those people drinking over there?” I asked.

“Budweiser,” Ymir said, as if it was nothing.

“Who brought beer?!” Eren asked with shock and concern laced in his words.

“That would be me,” Ymir answered. “You gonna have some?”

_Typical._

Eren shook his head no. “Nah, designated driver.”

“Same!” Krista said. The two of them high fived.

“What about you, Army boy?” Ymir asked me. 

I blushed and started to fidget with my sweater. I reminded myself that I told myself earlier not to drink. But would I rather be a fool? Or an uptight loser?

A fool.

“Umm, maybe? I guess,” I gave a breathy laughed. “I’ve never really drank before.”

“Seriously?!” I heard Krista say. ““Even I’ve had a drink here and there.”

I shrugged instead of questioning her drinks of ‘here and there’ while Ymir laughed.

“I’ll go get you a cup and a bottle.” Ymir said before leaving.

“You nervous for your first drink, Minnie?” Eren asked me.

“Minnie?” I said.

Minnie. He called me Minnie. Eren Jaeger called me, Armin Arlert, Minnie. _Minnie_. I mean what a nickname. It was just so, so sweet. I mean yes it was admittedly stupid but you didn’t hear the way he said it. He sounded so cheerful and so full of hope, God I loved it. I wanted to hear the nickname forever.

_Umm, shut up?_

Krista clapped her hands together and squealed. “That’s so cute! I don’t think anyone’s ever called you that Armin.”

She was right. No one did, until _he_ did.

“That’s seriously really cute.” she said redundantly.

Eren scratched the back of his head and chuckled (most likely in embarrassment). Eventually, Ymir came back with my promised cup and bottle. She slid them in front of me while I just stared back at them. Not knowing what to do or where to start. My eyes began to dry.

“Want me to pour it?” Eren asked me.

I blinked and realized that my favorite sapphics weren’t there anymore, probably in the house.

“No, no, no!” I said. “I can do it myself.”

“Alright, alright.” 

I took a breath and swallowed. I popped the cap off the bottle and exhaled. I let the alcohol fall into the cup, not knowing when to stop pouring. I bit my lip and decided it was enough. I brought the cup up to my lips and wound up slamming it back on the table, unable to break the law and have some fun.

“Ugh, I just, I can’t.” I sighed.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Eren said, quickly calming me down. ““Not everyone can, or _should_.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

Eren cracked his knuckles and leaned on the table.

“ I used to know this guy, right,” he said. “He was our age, he actually went to my old school haha. And so this one time we were chillin’, y’know just hangin’ out and he asks me if I want a beer, right?” 

I nodded and wrapped my thin fingers around my cup.

“Anyway, so he asks me if I want a beer and I’m like, ‘Nah, dude I’m good,’ and he shrugs and he’s like ‘Okay, whatever,’.”

Listening to Eren’s story, I brought the cup up in the air and to my mouth. I figured it was just something I was doing, y’know, casually.

“So he’s drinking, like, a lot. And he starts going on and on about how he wasn’t really my friend and was only in it for the chicks and I’m like, ‘What? What chicks?’”

I took a sip, the bitterness clouding my tastebuds.

“So apparently I’m a ‘chick magnet’,” he used air quotes. “but yeah we weren’t friends anymore after that.”

I took two gulps, holding my breath, and finally stopped to breathe.

“Why would he say all that?” I asked confused.

“I dunno,” Eren shrugged. “They say alcohol is the best truth serum.”

“Oh, yikes,” I painfully hiccuped and finished off my drink. “Hope I don’t say anything mean like that, haha!” I poured more beer into my cup, drinking and repeating until all of it was gone and down the hatch. 

What happened next?

**____________________**

It smelled good, like really good.

It spelled like pine and fire. It was warm and soft and I didn’t want to leave. I pulled the blankets over my body and turned over, basking in the wonderful smell that emitted from my movement.

“Nnn…” I groaned, waking up. 

I blinked my eyes open and saw ceiling, just cieling. I turned over on the other side to see a tuft of brown hair just below me.

“Where am I?” I asked, not to anyone in particular.

I pulled at the ends of my hair and rubbed at my eyes. The sunlight that seeped in through the blinds burned at my pupils.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Eren said.

Eren smiled and sat next to me, my legs moving out of his way, and pinched my cheeks softly. It was so quaint, the whole scenario. I wanted to wake up to him pinching my cheeks forever and ever.

I pushed his hand away and looked around the room, noticing the retro posters and odd color scheme. The paint on the walls seemed rather bland, contrasting to the comforter color and Eren’s personality.

“Is this your room?”

“Mhmm,” he hummed sweetly.

“How’d I get here?”

Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through my skull that spread through my entire face. It was like a headache, no, a migraine, no, whatever was worse than that. I couldn’t even think of a word.

I dropped my head in my lap in exhaustion.

“You okay?” Eren asked.

“Yeah just,” I managed to lift my head, albeit slowly. “My head hurts really, really bad.”

Eren laughed at me and swung himself off the bed.

“I’ll get you some water.”

“Wait, Eren,” I called out.

“Yeah?”

“Is this a hangover?”

Eren threw his head back and laughed, _hard_. Almost has hard as Connie the other night.

“Only the beginning of one,” he answered, then left the room.

I took the time he was gone to bask in where I was. I was in Eren’s room. I was on Eren’s bed. Eren was getting _me_ water. I brought the navy blanket up to my nose and sniffed, taking everything in.

“Mmm,” I hummed. “So nice.”

I tugged at the end of what I thought was my sweater, only to find that it wasn’t there. I was wearing a black shirt with this brawny guy on it, with ‘HE-MAN’ printed at the top. 

It looked familiar and I searched the ends of my mind trying to figure out where I’d seen it before.

“Oh my God,” I breathed. “This is his shirt.”

I hugged myself tightly, squeezing at my tiny waist. My enjoyment soon came to an end when my terrible headache returned. Luckily, so did my crush.

“Here ya go!” he said, handing the cup to me. “I bet you feel like shit, huh?”

“Ugh,” I groaned. “Don’t curse.”

No one likes a potty mouth (sometimes).

“Okay, okay,”

He sat down next to me and let his head rest against the headboard.

“Hey, Eren?” I croaked.

“Yeah?”

“Did I do anything… embarrassing? Or say anything embarrassing? I don’t remember much but I remember you told me that alcohol is like truth serum so I just wanna make sure…”

Instead of immediately responding, he scratched at the back of his head with a bland expression painted across his face. Anxiety boiled at the bottom of my stomach. 

“Ah jeez well,” 

That anxiety? It could’ve cooked vermicelli.

“You kind of turned into another person? Like, you only wanted me to call you Minnie or something. You didn’t do anything too bad. I guess the only really embarrassing thing was when you puked on your shirt.”

I gasped with humiliation threatening to pour through my eyes in the form of tears.

“I did _what_?!”

He laughed and punched the side of my shoulder playfully. When I finished my water, Mikasa came in and offered the two of us breakfast.

“Armin, wait,” Eren said, pulling me on my arm and bringing me close.

I swallowed nervously at the existing propinquity between us.

“What umm, what is it, Eren?” I stuttered.

“Um, Armin, you know I care about you… and stuff,”

I sense an awkward conversation ahead and tried to end it: “You don’t have to say this,” I said, pulling away.

He pulled me back quickly and placed his warm hands on my shoulders. I softened when he did.

“But I do, Armin. It was kind of hard taking care of you last night and shit,”

I blushed and scratched at my cheek. I hated myself for being such a bother. Turns out instead of acting like a fool, being uptight is always and always will be the right choice.

“You didn’t have to, y’know, do that.” I told him.

“But I did, and that’s okay. I just wanna let you know that I see you as like…”

“Like?” I said, my anxiety turning into optimism.

“A brother,” he said. “I dunno, I’m shit with words.”

I sunk. I felt empty and hollow. A brother? You’re not supposed to have a freaking crush on your brother (unless you swing like that, which I did _not_ ). I looked at the floor and blinked repetitively to prevent any tears that could have made their way onto my face. I couldn’t deal with this right now. I had a hecking hangover!

“It’s okay,” I told him. “I care about you too.”

**____________________**

During breakfast, Eren had the courtesy of washing my puke-stained sweatshirt and shorts. When they were done cleaning, I slipped out of the gifted shorts and into the ones from the party. I kept Eren’s He-Man shirt on, don’t ask me why.

Mikasa joined Eren and I on the ride to take me home. I was grateful because I didn’t want to be alone; not after what he labeled me as: a brother.

The ride was silent. It may have felt comfortable for Eren and his sister but for me it felt like torture. I desperately wanted for someone to say something, desperately wanted for _me_ to say something.

But no one did, so I was left in my sorrow.

When we arrived, I didn’t even voice my farewell. I just waved goodbye and walked through the front door.

I was a brother to Eren. 

He was a crush to me.

What was a brother, and what was a crush?

“Why can’t he just like _me_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i hate spoilers but we're two chapters away from MUTUAL (smth like that) ROMANCE!  
> y'all should see my layout it is so messy  
> also it was gonna be shorter bc armin doesn't remember anything from the party
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated  
> [my tumblr](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	7. Beignets & Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin gets over his fears and for the first time, he does what he wants.
> 
>  
> 
> [Eren's POV!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5170154/chapters/26365077)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking a while, i started driving school on monday and had a test on wednesday so i stayed up till five in the morning to finish this chapter, then i coded it this afternoon so here we are!  
> 11k words of absolute pulchritude :)
> 
> [my tumblr](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Chapter 7: Armin’s POV**   
**____________________**

When Eren takes notes, his eyes go from the screen to his paper and to the screen and to his paper. It’s like he has to be sure that what he’s writing is correct; like he can’t trust himself with his own handwriting. He’s worried and self-conscious but he’s also focused and it’s admirable.

And when he’s working on something that’s important to him, the hold around his pencil is tighter and it looks so _good_ and strong and you just want him to hold you tightly like that around your hand… or your waist… or even your _neck_.

But when he’s angry with Jean for basically calling him stupid, it’s different. His eyes are dark and his eyebrows are furrowed. His hands are being thrown everywhere because no, he doesn’t actually want to hurt anyone; he’s just angry and he’s upset and he needs to be calmed down.

Luckily that person was me.

When Shadis whispered in my ear for me to help, I told him I would be glad to. I scratched my cheek and felt a slight burn, realizing that I was blushing while in my fantastical thoughts. I grabbed a pencil and made my way to my crush’s desk with a, “I understand you’re having some trouble?”

He crossed his arms and said, “Yes, Mr. Arlert,”

 _Mr. Arlert_. It was so formal, albeit sarcastic; it was lovely and it sounded so compliant and personal. Goodness, it was so great I could’ve kissed him right there.

But I didn’t, because I couldn’t, even though I wanted to.

“Please, oh please do help me!”

I blushed at the pleading and cleared my throat in an effort to regain some composure. “Just tell me what you’re having trouble with,” I said.

He leaned forward and looked at his paper for a while before speaking:  
“Well, you see. I don’t get how you do that one,” he pointed at the first problem. “And this one,” he pointed at the second one. “And the whole damn thing!”

I laughed at his confusion and let my hand fall on his shoulder, basking in how broad and strong it felt under my fingertips.

I hummed. “Well if you look at it, you can see that they’re all basically the same concept. So you see, these ones,” I moved my hand across the page. “Are all in logarithmic form, but you want them to be in exponential form.”

“Uh huh,” he said.

“Mhm, so with these problems you’re going to have to simplify and then solve for whatever it is your variable is. Do you know how to simplify, Eren?” I asked hopefully and he nodded.

“You have to set each expression equal to a variable.” he finished with a smile.

I giggled and praised him with a pat to his shoulder.

“Mhm, exactly! “So this one says log base five and it’s to the power of…?

“125…?”

“Yep!” I said. “You’re so smart, Eren!”

And he was; so effortlessly smart. I figured that as long as he wasn’t thinking too hard about it, then the answers would come pretty easy. He was just trying too hard.

He scratched his neck bashfully with a cute smile and I continued.

“Okay, so to set it equal to a variable, let’s just use ‘x’,” I knelt down closer to him and drew an equal sign with an ‘x’ next to it. “So then what you’re gonna do is solve for it, and what do you get?”

He leaned forward with his pencil to the paper, writing down everything he said slowly: “Is it… base five… to the power of x… equals 125…?” 

_Duh._

I pretended to look at his paper for any imperfections (there weren’t any; it was Eren’s), trying to make him nervous just so I could reassure him. “Uh huh! See, you don’t need my help at all.” I smiled with my hands on my hips.

“Thought he didn’t understand the ‘ _whole damn thing_ ’,” Jean interrupted, mockingly.

“Fuck off,” Eren said before putting up his middle finger. “So am I done?”

Jean laughed while I gave him a weak smile.

“Nooo… but we’re close!”

He groaned and I laughed, rubbing at his back (part of me was actually comforting him, but most of me was just trying to get a quick feel of his muscles).

“C’mon, c’mon,” I encouraged, making him nod and lean in with me. “So,” I began. ““What, to the power of five, gives you 125?”

He thought before shouting a childish, “Three!”

“Mhmm,” I hummed. “so what does ‘x’ equal?” I asked.

“Three!”

“See, I told you!” I said, mindlessly doodling on his worksheet. “Didn’t need me at all.”

“Couldn’t’ve done it without ya!” he said sweetly.

I smiled, my stomach doing somersaults, and walked back to my desk; pencil in hand. When I sat down I gave my crush a playful wink, feeling confident. That confidence only grew when an utterance of ‘Help me, Armin!’s and ‘Dude, you gotta help me out!’s were shouted.  
I walked to a group of people who were yelling the loudest and started with them first. I was so happy to feel needed!

**____________________**

Some people have a thing for astronomy— they want to know about the galaxies and the planets and asteroids. Others want to know about the extent of pollen and spores and seeds and everything else that consists of aerobiology. 

But I wanted to learn about the ocean.

I wanted to learn about the mating life of squids and how the parents can both die after having conceived their children, I wanted to learn about the love of music that beluga whales have and why it makes them dance, I wanted to learn about how there are corals almost everywhere and yet they only make up about 1% of the ocean floor; I wanted to learn whether or not animals _do_ actually attack your parents when their vacation goes haywire.

I felt selfish; selfish for loving something so beautiful and vast and mysterious that could also be greedy and dangerous and scary. While it harvested life’s most beautiful creatures, it could also take away life’s most precious ones.

“Alright students,” Ms. Rico announced. “Today we’re going to be working on the anatomical structures of sea creatures.”

Those were just big words for ‘labeling animal body parts’. The grey-haired woman repositioned her thick rimmed glasses and started to pass out the worksheets. On the front there was a story about a giant squid attacking an old fishing ship and on the back there was a squid that needed to be labeled.

It seemed a bit childish but I completed it nonetheless. I walked to my favorite teacher’s desk and set it there, first in the class to finish, walking away.

“Oh, Armin!” she called out.

I turned around and scurried to her desk quickly.

“Yes, Ma’am?” I said in a hushed tone.

“How are you doing?” she asked. “Y’know with school and all? Is everything okay?”

“Umm, yes…?” I answered confused. “Why do you ask?”

“Well,” she rested her chin on clasped fingers. “You seem a bit distant, in class lately.” she cleared her throat. “For example,” she looked through a stack of papers on her desk before pulling a familiar one out. “Last week, on this worksheet, a lot of your answers seemed… well they seemed a bit basic.”

I choked but passed it off as a cough. My work (especially in AP marine bio) was always detailed; well explained. But if I was in a rut then, then why?

“They’re basic?” I asked.

“Mhm,” she hummed shortly. “You’re not failing or anything. Your answers aren’t incorrect, they just don’t seem like they’re coming from you. And to be honest, you look distracted in my class.”

“How so?”

“It’s just that you’re not exactly paying attention, which is odd because when I go over your work all the right information is there.” she pushed her glasses up to the ridge of her nose. “Perhaps, there’s something blocking you from reaching your true potential? Has anything new come into your life recently?” 

Yes, I thought. _My beautiful and lovely Eren Jaeger_.

“Umm, oh,” I moved out of the way of a student who was turning in their work. “Anyway,” I began. “Something new _has_ come into my life recently,” I said as my teacher's eyes contracted in interest. “But it’s just a bit… personal? I just can’t talk about it right now, y’know?”

She nodded and pushed some hair behind her ear.

“I understand that, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“No, no, no!” I coaxed. “You were just worried, it’s fine, I appreciate it.” I said with a smile. “Not many teachers would’ve asked.”  
Her frown turned upside down. “Glad I could help, oh and by the way…” she scooted back in her seat and opened a drawer, a slightly thick journal in her hands after she closed it. “I want you to complete this,” she handed it to me and I took it.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Oh it’s just extra work. It counts as extra credit and it doesn’t have a due date.” she took the paper of a student who was turning in his squid anatomy worksheet. “Just feel free to turn it in when you’re ready, okay?”

I had a feeling that she didn’t mean the journal when she said it, but I didn't question it— nodding and walking away to my seat. I opened the journal and got started.

Page one, ‘ _Let’s Get Wet!_ ’

**____________________**

“… so you guys aren’t gonna do the flour baby thing?” Connie asked.

“Nope!” Eren answered, a gorgeous smile upon his face. “The teacher said that there were too many accidents with them last year sooo, we’re just gonna learn more about parenthood an’ stuff.”

_Oh goodness._

I knew exactly what accident Eren was referring to and I prayed to any God listening that Sasha wouldn’t tell the story to the _entire_ lunch table. 

“Oh shit, dude, an accshident?!” Sasha swore, exposing the chewed up pieces of pizza in her mouth.

“Christ, Sasha; wouldn’t it kill ya to chew before you speak?” Ymir said in disgust, announcing what I was sure all of us were thinking.

The brunette nodded a million times before saying, “It’d kill me like a fire!”

Ymir scoffed with a, “You’re disgusting m’lady,” before wrapping her arm around Krista to bring her impossibly closer.

“I don’t mind… actually,” Krista practically whispered.

In my head, I rolled my eyes at the fact that one, Krista didn’t find seeing _pre-chewed food_ from someone’s mouth and that two; she was acting painfully shy, as if she wasn’t a total diva elsewhere.

“So… what about this accident?” Annie asked.

I stabbed my fork into my salad and groaned at the light utterance of the a-word. “Please don’t make her tell it,” I asked.

“Why not, buddy?” Marco asked from across the table, next to Jean.

“Just, don’t.”

Eren laughed; laughed so sweetly and wrapped his arm around me. My salad fork fell into the container but I didn’t mind; Eren’s shoulder over my salad? Anyday.

“Well I wanna hear it! Go on Sasha, tell the story.”

I hid my face in his shoulder, carefully taking in the scent of pumpkins and autumn leaves while he giggled.

“Okay sho,” Sasha started; her voice was a bit muffled from Eren’s shoulder, but sadly I could still hear her speaking. “Last year, before Armin met all of y’all, I met little Minnie boy first!”

I bit the inside of my cheek at the sound of the infamous nickname, squeezing my eyes shut and wanting to disappear.

“Wait, one,” I heard Jean interrupt. “Who the hell is Minnie? And two, I thought Armin met you an’ Connie in the college course shit.”

My cheek was starting to become sore.

“Oh, well, he lied!” I heard Sasha say.

I pulled away from the warmth that was Eren to look at Sasha with squinted eyes and a dropped jaw. I mean how could she just expose me like that?!

“That baby child development thingy class was right before the college class stuff, and as for the nickname Minnie…”

“Sasha!” I shrieked. “Don’t just tell him! For Frank’s sake,” I sighed.

“Who’s Frank?” Reiner asked, making my cheeks burn.

“Yeah, who’s that, Armin?” said Bertholdt.

Annie interjected with her elbows on the table; leaning in: “It’s Armin’s little censorship thing.”

“Oohh…” Reiner and Bertholdt said in unison.

“Okay but,” Jean said, still on this seemingly never ending trip down memory lane. “That still doesn’t answer who Minnie is?”

“Oh well I can tell ya that,” Eren said confidently with his arm raised high.

I pulled his arm down quickly with a harsh huff of exasperation; not letting go of his hand in the process. 

“Shut up! Just shut up!” I begged.

“Yeah, I agree!” Connie shouted. “Get on with the story, homegirl!”

Sasha snickered in her hand and all eyes were on her once again.

“So me an’ Armin met in the baby class thing, right? And that’s when the teacher assigned that flour baby thing that you’re not allowed to do this year,” she pointed at Eren.

“So, you were the accident?” he asked her.

“Typical,” I heard Mikasa say, happy with her opinion.

“Just lemme continue,” Sasha said. Irritatingly, they all nodded. “Okay so the teacher partnered up me and my boy Armin here!” she reached over and slapped my back from behind, making me cough hard. Eren rubbed my back and I had to bite my tongue to stifle any purrs that could’ve been heard.

“So me an’ Armin were partners and I was like, ‘Hey I’m Sasha, wanna do this baby thing at your house today?’”

“Wow, so forward,” Marco said, cheeks reddening.

“Yep, that’s me!” Sasha hadn’t caught his sarcasm. “So he was all flustered an’ stuff, y’know, but Armin did eventually say yes.”

I was becoming annoyed, more than I already was. “I’m right here!” I clenched onto Eren’s hand unconsciously. “You don’t have to say ‘Armin’, just say ‘he’.” I explained.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Sasha waved me off. “So at Armi— _his_ house, he asked me if I wanted to make cupcakes and I was like ‘La Duh!’. And so when we were makin’ the cupcakes an’ stuff, Armin asked me to pass him the flour and my dumbass used the _baby_ flour!” she finished her story with an obnoxious cackle, a repetitive slam on the table to match.

Once Eren (sadly) started to laugh, Connie followed suit; beginning to cry tears of joy. Annie may have appeared to not have been entertained to some but I could tell that even she found it funny. Marco and Jean were giggling with Krista whilst her girlfriend rubbed her shoulder. Reiner and Bertholdt were absolutely _gone_ with laughter and Mikasa had a tiny smile on her face.

I didn’t realize I was shaking until Eren asked, “Hey, you okay, buddy?”

I could only manage, “They were so… stale.”

He laughed at my reply and moved me so my posture was better. I ate my salad, trying to drown out the absolutely immature cackles of my friends.

“Sooo…” Eren said. “I didn’t know you baked!”  
I took another bite and looked at him, unsure of what he meant by that.

“Umm, you ate cookies and tried to eat cupcakes at my house. You didn’t think I made any of that?”

“Nah, not really. Guess I just thought your grandfather made ‘em.” he answered.

“Oh,” was all I could say. I tried to take what Eren said as a compliment, or maybe just something you say to someone but I just couldn’t. Did he not think I could do it? Did he think I just stood there on the sidelines? Did he not think of me at all?

“Not to uhh, not to say that y’know, that I thought you _couldn’t_ bake that stuff. It’s just that you never told me.” he explicated. I guess he was right, I didn’t really _tell_ him that I could bake and whatnot, not that it was a big deal. Because it wasn’t.

“Mmm, I guess you’re right,” I smiled.

He jabbed at my elbow with a grin and asked, “Wanna teach me?”

Me; teaching Eren, how to bake? Us; in a kitchen, making food? Making food that’s basically making happiness which is basically making love?! Me and Eren, Eren and _I_ at _my_ house, making _my_ favorite things— together? 

_Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes!_ , I thought.

“You’re not gonna use stale flour, are you?” I asked, punctuating my words with my fork.

He laughed that charming and cute laugh and any accusations of stale granulate disappeared.

“Nah,” he moved his face closer to mine and I could smell the peppermint on his breath. “Unless you want me to?” he asked.

I smiled instead of giggling and pushed away his face, along with any silliness or sarcasm.

“Shut up,” I told him. “Do you want me to drive you there?”

Instead of giving me a straight answer, it looked as though he was thinking of all the possible scenarios and combinations in his head— his eyes were going one way, his hands going another, and his head kept going from side to side. I was getting nervous.

“You could text your mom… or not, y’know you don’t have to.” I whispered, stuffing masses of salad in my face to avoid speech.

“Oh no it’s okay!” he chuckled. “I wanna go, I’ll text her, ‘kay?”

I smiled with teeth and said, “Okay.”

**____________________**

I left my last class (it didn’t really count as a class; it was a free period) and headed to the student parking lot at the front of the school. It was a few minutes before the bell rung but I was able to sweet talk an administrations officer into letting me leave earlier; I’m just charismatic like that.

When I got to my car, I leaned on the side and the bell rung. Students poured out from the school from different openings; some yelling, some running, others walking, and some even biking. They all seemed to be in a hurry.

“Armin!” I heard.

I looked up to see Eren waving at me with the most splendid smile in the world. He ran to my car, sweat glistening his graciously chiseled face and arms flying everywhere, and practically passed out on my car, breathing heavily. Concerned, I came to him and put my hand on his shoulder— _God it was so good_ — and asked, “Are you alright?”.

He nodded and wiped some of the sweat off of his well-shaped brows saying, “Yeah… yeah, I’m fine.” Unconvinced, I nodded and walked to the car, fighting the want, no the _need_ to check in on him again.   
“Hey, wait!” I froze. “Could I drive?” he asked.

I looked at the door handle and back at him with my bottom lip between my teeth, considering the possible scenarios that could ensue if Eren drove.

We could crash. We could run over an old lady. We could run over an animal. We could get there safely. We could get lost. We could crash.

But none of those were probable so I said, “Mmm…okay,” in a worried tone that soon dissipated when he happily pumped his fist in the air and cheered briefly. It made me happy and I laughed.

“Just remember that it’s my grandfather’s car, okay?” I reminded him.

“Okay!”

I tossed him the keys and we got in, both of us throwing our things to the backseat.

“Wanna do our karaoke thing?” he asked optimistically.

 _As much as I would love to sing with you, Eren, I don’t want to die in a car crash today_ , I thought, smiling weakly and fiddling with my fingers.

“Umm… no?”

“But it’s been forever!”

_I know, please don’t remind me._

“I miss us singin’ along and whatever.”

 _I know, I miss us too._

“I know, I know, but you have to pay attention to the road,” I explained. “I don’t want you crashing into anything.” 

He nodded and sighed. It was almost painful to hear how the disappointment was just _dripping_ from him. We didn’t have to be silent though.

“But… we could just talk, if you want to?” I whispered.

“Sure, okay.”

Despite my suggestion, we didn’t speak; Eren’s incessant tapping on the steering wheel and the anxious zipping of my jacket filled the car’s ambience. I was growing impatient.

“So…” I said.

“Mhmm…” he hummed back.

I sighed in annoyance and hit my thighs with my palms.

“Well say something!” I shouted.

“Okay, okay! Jeez…” Eren began. “Well uhh, oh okay! Are you and Krista actually cousins?” he asked.

I shook my head no.

“Then why do you guys say that?”

“We used to be friends in elementary school. Our parents would set up play dates and stuff so it was like we were just umm, childhood friends?” I unsurely explained. “But she moved after the fifth grade and I didn’t see her again until my sophomore year.”

“But you guys are like this?” he asked, crossing two fingers and wearing my patience thin.

“Ten and two, Eren!” I yelled. “Ten and two!”

He rolled his eyes and put his hands where they were supposed to be. 

“But yes, we are like that.” I said and he nodded.

“Did you have any other friends, y’know before you moved here?” I asked.

“I had three friends,” he explained with three dangerously far away fingers. “Mina, Thomas, and Hitch.”

“Do you guys still talk?”

He hummed. “Not exactly, I mean y’know there’s like Instagram and shit like that but we don’t actually _talk_ if that’s what you mean.”

I nodded in understanding. “But they’re okay?”

“Yeah, I guess.” he answered before segwaying: “Okay, okay enough about me, what about you? What was your freshman year like?!”

I laughed lightly and pulled at the soft ends of my hair in search of composure. I found myself losing eye contact with my crush, staring at different parts of the car. I kept tapping my foot while mumbling, ‘ _Not now, not now, not now_ ,’ in hushed tones so he wouldn’t hear.

I didn’t consider myself embarrassed of my freshman year until then. I hadn’t exactly talked about it since the year before and I wasn’t ready to talk about it then, especially with _Eren_ , not that he was bad, it was just too humiliating and just no, no.

“Uhh, you okay?”

No, not really, I thought, realizing that I’d just been mumbling and looking everywhere.

“Oh me?! Yeah, yeah I’m fine, I’m fine,” I laughed, trying to hide the fact that I was just so flustered. “It’s just that it’s uhh, it’s umm, it’s—”

“Personal?” he said and I could’ve _swooned_ right there. He just always said the right thing (except for when he didn’t, which was rare; because he’s Eren and he’s perfect).

“Yep, that’s it!” I said while pointing at him. “It’s just personal is all.”

He nodded and said, “I get it, Minnie. It’s fine.”

Why was Eren so _rude_? Like why would you say that? Why would you correctly guess why I’m so flustered and can’t even speak to you only to call me _Minnie_ in an effort to cheer me up? And why would you do all of that only for it to actually work?

 _God_ , what a man.

When we finally arrived, he pulled in and we got our bags. He locked the car and tossed me the keys. We were walking the door and I was going to unlock it when Eren pinched my waist; making me suppress what would’ve been the most _needy_ and humiliating whimper.

“Eren!” I scolded. “I’m trying to unlock the door. Stop playing so much!”

“Aww, that’s what you said to me the first time I came here.”

I unlocked the door and opened it, putting my jacket on the hook with my keys and my bag. 

“You um,” I choked but covered it up as a cough. “You remember that?” I asked before grabbing my phone.

Eren dropped his backpack on the floor and took his shoes off before saying, “Duh, of course I remember, why wouldn’t I?”

_Kiss him! Kiss him now, you coward!_

I didn’t kiss him, I didn’t kiss him because I was a franking coward.

“Uhh, no reason!” I said as I took off my shoes, placing them neatly next to Eren’s. Their sloppiness irritated me so I fixed his too. Jeez they were clunky.

“Where’s ya’ grandfather?” he asked.

I shrugged. “I dunno, maybe he’s out with friends?”

Suddenly I heard a low groan emit from behind me. It was Eren and he was bent over with his hand on his back and his face scrunched up. “You city slickers don’t know nothin’ ‘bout my time!” he said in an old man’s voice.

Golly, he was so cute I couldn’t stop laughing at how stupid he was acting. 

“These Got damned millennials wit’ their oh-phones an’ there doohickies an’ whatnot,” he complained. “In mah day we had t’look thangs up with our noggins, not our phones!”

“Eren! Eren stop it, get back up, get back up.” I begged. “You’re so silly, for Frank’s sake.”

He stopped with a final giggle and I made my way to the kitchen, with Eren keeping up with me on my heels.

“So what are we makin’?” he asked.

I got on my tippy toes and reached over the fridge to get an old recipe book. It was my mother’s. It was really old and beat up, with some white pages and some brown. I flipped through the pages and searched for something that would be easy, but require some hard work; something tasty, but not too tasty. And then I found her— she was perfect, absolutely lovely and one of my favorites. It had a pink sticky note at the top that I tugged on with a smile.

“We’re making chocolate cake!”

“Okay, so what do we do first?”

“Preheat the oven to…” I checked the recipe. “350!”

He dashed to the oven and set the temperature, coming back to me and waiting patiently waiting for more directions.

“Alright so, I wanna make the buttercream first.” I decided.

“Why?”

“Because,” I began. “If we finish that before everything else, we can refrigerate it and it’ll be nice and thick for our cake.” I explained.

“I know someone else that’s nice and thick,” he said before poking my hip.

I squirmed at the touch and slapped his hands away before I got ahead of myself and embarrassed myself. “Oh my goodness!” I hollered. “Just go and get the uhh, the bowl. It’s big and over there.” While Eren went to get the bowl, I got a measuring cup and some butter. I read over the recipe before giving me instructions.

“Grab the cream cheese from the fridge and I’ll get the cocoa powder.” I said.

I quickly got the powder from the cabinet and put it down on the counter, waiting for Eren to bring me the cream cheese.

“Umm, Armin, why are we using _unsweetened_ cocoa powder? Isn’t that kinda weird?”

“Oh!” I said with a giggle. “That’s what I thought at first when she used it the first time we made it. Apparently, you’re supposed to use unsweetened cocoa powder because then you can control the amount of sugar with the actual cake.” I trailed off. “…or somethin’ like that.”

“So whadda we need next?” he asked.

“Milk, powdered sugar, and vanilla extract.” I said. “I’ll get the last two and you just get the first one.”

We crossed each other; him going to the fridge and me going to the cupboards. It was practically domestic when you think about it, and it was comforting too. The oven beeped and Eren jumped, making me giggle.

“Okay so,” I began. “The butter and the cream cheese have to be softened so get like…” I glanced at the page. “eight ounces of the cream cheese and one and a half cups of butter. We’ll microwave them.”

“For how long?” he asked while scooping the butter.

“About…” I put my finger to the page and read it aloud. “approximately fifteen seconds for cream cheese and about fifteen seconds for the butter while on defrost.”

Eren fished out a measuring spoon from the drawers before asking, “Why on defrost?”

I shrugged. “Don’t ask me!”

When the butter and cream cheese were softened, we put them in the bowl for stirring. I used a hand mixer so that it would be nice and fluffy while Eren watched me from behind; I could feel his eyes on me.

“Y’know, you’d make a cute housewife. All you need is an apron.”

 _I want to be your housewife_ , I thought and giggled.

“I actually have one, oh my God.”

“Where is it?!” 

“Don’t worry about that,” I told him, foreshadowing my plan. “just add the cocoa powder and the extract. I’ll be right back.” I explained, already leaving.

“Wait, but how much?!” he shouted.

I looked over my shoulder to yell, “Look in the book!” and turned the corner up the stairs. I ran up the flight and walked down the hall. I stood in front of the closet and starred, preparing to open the door. After a brief exhale of a breath I didn’t know I was holding, I gripped the doorknob, turned, and it opened.

It kind of looked like a shrine. It always looked that way. Her picture was on one side of the door while his was next to it. I didn’t take my time, trying not to dwell and cry. I shuffled through the various dresses and jackets and blazers to get an apron, shutting the door quickly.

I threw it over my head and tied it behind my back tightly, feeling the pressure of the fabric around my waist, already reminiscing as it still smelled like her. I flounced the ends and noticed that it covered my shorts, so it was basically a dress. I smiled at the revelation.

I made a dash for the kitchen and slid past the doorway like Tom Cruise with a smile on my face singing, “I’m back!” in a sweet falsetto, jazz hands twinkling above me. “I told ya I had an apron,” I pressed the skirt of it gently.

He was staring at me, his face emotionless and eyes going up and down, just staring at me. Did I look ugly? Was it tacky? Was I being annoying?

“Um… is it uh, is it ugly?” I asked warily. “Should I take it off?”

“No, no, no” he shushed. “You look great, like, really really cute an’ stuff. I like it.”

He thought I looked cute! Eren Jaeger, confirmed, thought that I, Armin Arlert, was _cute_. Which basically meant attractive, which basically meant kissable, which basically meant that Eren wanted to kiss me! And I sure as fiddlesticks wanted to kiss him.

 _But_.

I was probably just overthinking it. 

“Really?” I asked, honestly and seriously wondering.

“Really.”

I blushed in my hands and smiled, more than I wanted to, and walked over to the bowl to stir what Eren had added. When I’d stirred to my heart’s content, I turned around and said, “Okay, this next part’s a little tricky but from what I read you’re gonna have to pour the powdered sugar in one cup at a time.”

“But that’s like eight cups!” he gasped. “Won’t it get stiff or somethin’?”

I nodded and smiled at his surprise. “Yeah, that’s why I’m going to beat the sugar in and if the consistency gets a little wonky, we’ll just add some of the milk over there.” I explained with a point.

“Okay…”

Eren traveled from the bowl to the other side of the kitchen where I was to pour the sugar into the bowl as I stirred. Everytime he came over I would have to move my arm and it was getting a bit cramped, so I made him bring the bowl over. When he was done pouring I finished stirring, finding that the buttercream was sadly becoming a bit too stiff. “Okay, so I guess we’re gonna have to add a little bit of milk after all.” I poured a tiny bit of milk in the bowl, not wanting the cream to be too liquidy. I set the measuring cup to the side and stirred the mixture to completion. 

“Yay! “It’s all thick and sweet; everything I’d hope for.”

“You’re really excited, huh?” 

I turned around and let my hand fall onto my hip. “Well duh; Baking is a really really great pastime for me.”

“Okay so I’m gonna put this in here…” I said while putting the bowl in the refrigerator. “And now we can get to the fun part!”

“That wasn’t fun enough for you?”

“Shut up,” I said playfully. “You know what I mean.”

We put everything away but kept the vanilla extract and cocoa powder out since we were going to use them for the cake batter. I made him get the heavy duty things— flour, sugar, baking soda, and baking powder— while I got eggs, salt, buttermilk, and vegetable oil. 

“Eren,” I began. “This made be hard for you to believe, but there’s a bigger bowl we’re gonna use.”

“A bigger bowl?!” 

“Yes, Eren,” I chuckled. “A bigger bowl. It’s in the cabinets above the microwave.”

“Aww,” he cooed while poking my cheek. “Want me to get it, cause you can’t reach it?”

_Yes, you jerk._

“Shut up!” I hit his shoulder. “Just get the freaking bowl for Frank’s sake.”

He left and reached for the bowl, setting it between the things already on the counter.

“Okay get three cups of that,” I pointed at the flour. “Three cups of this,” I pointed at the sugar. “And one and a half cups of the cocoa powder. I’ll get the rest of what we need right now.”

“What do I do when I’m done?”

“Just pour them in,” I answered.

I read over the recipe, preparing for what we were going to have to do next. I played with the layers of the apron, feeling just like her as I read through the recipe and let Eren do all the work. It was so _nostalgic_. 

I looked to watch Eren as he poured only to find that he was staring at me, not necessarily at my eyes just _at me_. I fiddled with the apron even more, feeling self-conscious under his gaze until I asked, “You see somethin’ you like?”

He scoffed what sounded like three times and didn’t look at me.

“Just this cake mix and what not, haha!” he explained. He finished adding what he was supposed to get and I added the baking powder and baking soda and the salt, mixing all of it together in the large bowl.

“Isn’t that what you used earlier?” he asked, referring to the blue hand mixer.

“No, this is another one.” I explained. “Same tool, different color.”

He nodded slowly and I watched the soon to be cake mix, deciding it was time to add more things. “Could you get uhh…” I looked over the recipe, despite reading it before. “Four eggs, one and a half cups of buttermilk, a half cup of oil, one and a half cups of warm water, aaand two teaspoons of vanilla.”

“Jinkies that’s a lot!” he said in surprise.

I laughed at his vintage slang and said, “No need to hurry. You don’t gotta go too fast, mkay?”

Eren started to crack the eggs into the bowl. “Your grammar is going to shit,” he cursed.

He was right. “Well it seems as though around you, I seem to unravel.” I admitted while he poured the buttermilk and oil at the same time. 

“Aww, I’m rubbing off on you. How quaint.”

“Quaint?” I asked with a smirk. “Looks as though I’m rubbing off on you.”

“That’s what best friends do!” Eren said by the sink, getting warm water and pouring it in as I stirred. I let the new label go through one ear and out the other, trying not to think about it too much. After the water, he added the extract, and instead of measuring he just let the drops come out until I pushed it away. I stirred more, getting the cake mix really blended and mixed well.

“Do you want a circular layered cake? Or a square one?” I asked.

“Circular!” he exclaimed.

“Okay, okay,” I said, reaching in a cabinet for three circular cake pans and Pam. I set them down on the counter, spraying each of them thoroughly.

“Divide the batter into threes, obviously, and then we can put ‘em in the oven!” I said.

“How much am I supposed to put in each one?” he asked.

“Uhh,” I looked over the recipe. “It doesn’t say… just do three cups okay?” I said as I left, already undoing the bow behind my apron.

“Alright…” he trailed off as I couldn’t hear him, until he spoke again: “Are you going somewhere?”

I stopped walking and replied, “I’m just gonna take the apron off, I’ve had it on for a while, don’tchya think?” 

When I didn’t hear a response, I made my way up the stairs, sliding my apron off over my head. I held in my arm as I walked all the way down the hall and to the small closet. I opened it, greeted with the familiar smell of pennies and old roses with a smile. I took one of the hangers and slowly hung the apron back up with grace, not wanting to damage any of it.

Even though I told myself I wouldn’t, I stayed, and I reveled in the memories of what used to be. I looked over at the portraits and grazed my fingers across them, trying to smile but only frowning. 

“I miss you guys,” I whispered. “I miss you so much, everyday.”

I stopped touching the pictures and brought some of his jackets and some of her dresses to my nose, letting the smell come right through me. I wanted to cry, the choking feeling in my throat was there, the feelings were there, but I couldn’t because my eyes were just so _dry_.

“Y’know,” I said distracting myself, going back to the pictures. “I met someone recently, ‘M sorry for not tellin’ you guys, I’ve just been a bit busy.” I explained, caressing their faces. “His name is Eren. And I think I like him.” I said with a smile. “You’d really like him Mother, you too Papa. He’s a—”

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I wiped my moist eyes and slammed the door shut in fright. I heard screaming from downstairs and the fire alarm was blaring everywhere.

“What in the world…?” I said in confusion.

I tightened my ponytail, pulled on my bangs, and made a run for the kitchen. There wasn’t any visible smoke or fire so my confusion just increased. I jogged to the kitchen to see Eren holding the detachable faucet.

“What the Frank is going on?!” I shouted.

Eren turned around to face me, spraying me in the process while yelling, “AH! Who’s Frank?!” and getting me absolutely drenched— my jacket clung to me and drooped making it look like that was all I was wearing. My socks were soggy and my hair was going flat; it was so uncomfortable.

“Eren, Eren!” I yelled. “Stop, please, oh my God gimme the freaking faucet!”

When he handed me the faucet he shut the water off. I tightened my ponytail and walked to the sink, a smirk on my face.

“Payback time,”

“What?!”

“AHH!” I cried as in in battle before chasing my crush around the kitchen, only as far as that faucet would let me. He was running rather fast, considering that he was wearing socks and there was water all over the floor. I was considering stopping, but he didn’t leave the kitchen so I just kept going.

Before I wasn’t.

“Oh no!” I said before crashing to the floor, my hand slamming the water off with a brush of my fingertips. The faucet had fallen out of my hand and I was on my back, pain spreading all around.

“Oh shit,” Eren shouted. “Dude, are you okay?” he yelled from afar. When he turned around the corner he tripped and fell on me, _right between my legs_. God, the whole situation was just so _titillating_ I could’ve died right there. 

“Oh crap, my bad,” he apologized, as if what he was doing totally normal.

He stood up quickly and offered a hand that I struggled to hold on to, pain seizing my arm. Before I could fall again, he pulled me closer; it was more than hugging distance— kissing distance, actually. 

The moment was great, absolutely perfect. We’d just made cake, the _chocolate_ cake; I wore my apron and we made it together and it was all so sweet and unforgettable and just so darn _romantic_ , it was too much, too perfect.

And because it was too perfect no, I didn’t kiss him.

Instead I laughed, just kept laughing everywhere. It was so hilarious, I mean why were our socks and clothes and hair drenched just because of a little fire alarm?

“Eren,” I said. “We’re wet.”

**____________________**

Two showers and one buttercreamed chocolate cake later, I was wearing a pair of green briefs and Eren’s lovely He-Man shirt while my clothes were washed and dried, along with Eren’s. I fluffed up my hair, the naturally wispy curls rejuvenating back to life and walked to the dining room to join my crush.

“Nice shirt,” Eren said when I came in. “Who gave it to you?”

I tugged on my briefs unconsciously and answered with, “Some guy I know,”

He laughed, and while it was charming in every right way, it was a bit too loud so I shushed him up. I walked back to the kitchen to get the cake. It had already been layered, crumb coated, chilled, buttercreamed and brought back to a jaw dropped Eren Jaeger.

“Gimme a plate, gimme a plate!” Eren begged childishly.

I chuckled with an, “Alright, alright,”, reaching into the cupboards to get the plates and forks. They were only used on special occasions and my grandfather would probably chastise me for it later but I didn’t care. I wanted to do it, and this was the first step to doing it. I set the table for Eren and I and left to get a knife for the cake, coming back to only be argued with:

“I wanna cut it!” Eren said, continuing his childish acts.

“No, no, no,” I shushed. “It’s my house so _I_ shall cut the first slice. Even if it is for you.”

I cut two pieces— a small piece for him and a bigger one for me (thick thighs don’t just happen, people).

“Wait, does this count as a special occasion? You said I could only eat junk food n’ sweets on special occasions.”

 _Silly Eren_ , I thought. _You’re the special occasion, I’m using these fancy plates and forks to impress you! I baked a cake with you in hopes of us kissing but I’m an awkward coward, you idiot_.

“Don’t think too much about, ‘kay?” I said to Eren, although it was more to myself than him.

When Eren took a bite of his cake slice he moaned a sharp, “Holy shit!” and I bit the inside of my cheek to stifle any of the groans that I could’ve responded with at the marvelously convoluted phrase. “Minnie, this cake is so fuckin’ good, where’d you get that recipe from?”

“Oh,” the fork before me froze as I couldn’t move, not ready to talk about it, but also knowing I had to. “It was umm, it was in my mother’s cookbook. We used to um, make the cake all the time?” my voice was starting to crack and I drew my eyebrows as far away from my eyes as I could, trying not to cry.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t wanna,” he said.

“I don’t.”

“Then don’t, and that’s okay.”

I took some more bites of my cake in content with the situation, no not content, actually in disbelief with it all. I mean there we were, just sitting in my dining room eating my mother’s chocolate cake with fancy forks and plates. It wasn’t a special occasion but he was special, and that’s all that mattered. All of it just seemed so _domestic_ and forever.

“Isn’t it just brown?” Eren questioned, most likely to no one in particular but I figured he was referencing the paint job.

“Oh no,” I began. “It’s actually penny, but the table’s color is syrup. You’d think the contrast would be distracting but no, they complement each other well.” And it was true, similar to wearing light red and dark red or light blue and dark blue, that’s absolutely horrid; but with darker colors that are only a bit lighter, it can work, sometimes.

“Did you do this,” he gestured the walls of the room. “By yourself?”

“Well who else would’ve done it, silly?”

He muttered something I couldn’t understand.

“I’m sorry?” I asked.

“Oh, nothing nothing just umm…” he trailed off. “Do you think you could uh, help me room my repaint?”

I choked on the cake I was chewing, grabbing a napkin, and sighing a, “I’m shorry, what?!” in confusion.

He facepalmed, covering up the adorable blush scattered across his face.

“I meant to say could you help me repaint my room,” he clarified. “I dunno if you remember but the paint job is a piece. It looks really old and and really bad and just really really gross.”

I nodded and smiled in my head at his use of adjectives before humming. “Well I think I have to help another brown-haired idiot repaint his ‘really bad’ room so I’ll have to check my schedule.” I said, playfully.

He pouted and sighed an, “Okay…”

“Eren!” I pushed at him. “I’m joking oh my God, I’ll always have time for you, jeez.” I leaned on his shoulder and took a last bite of my cake. He leaned on my hair, probably making it go flat but I didn’t mind as long as it was him touching me.

“Always?” he asked me.

“Always.” I answered.

**____________________**

Jean and Marco— a love for the ages, y’know? You have Marco— this tall, freckled, wonder-boy with this optimistic outlook on the world and then you have Jean— this french, hot-headed brunette whose anger immediately calmed at the sight of Marco’s eyes. At least that’s how it seemed. Marco had swooned over yet another fictitious fantasy about Jean for what felt like the millionth time. While I only had a crush on Eren, it seemed as though Marco had fallen in love with the french boy. I thought it was admirable and winsome. 

Diner desserts on a Sunday afternoon with Marco were so sweet, literally. The thing about Marco was that he was a great listener, and even if you feel bad about just pouring your problems out to him, he simply would say, ‘No, no, no; go ahead. I don’t mind.’ with the most amiable smile since lint. It was comforting and it made me feel delighted; glad that I wasn’t burdening him with my feelings.

“Y’know,” Marco said after a quick sip of his chocolate shake. “Jean and I come here all the time. In fact, the first time we came here, he spilled his Coke all over my lap!” he laughed at the memory. “He must’ve been so nervous.”

Marco had told me the brief story about four times (that one was the fifth) but I didn’t tell him to stop talking, since I knew how special this place was for them. I aspired for that to be one day— gushing about a lover.

“And then after he spilled the Coke,” he continued. “He kept pattin’ my lap with all these napkins and anything he could find, it was so adorable.” he said through batted eyelashes. “And while he was doin’ all that, I was all flustered an’ blushin’ and I couldn’t say anything until I just said, ‘Shucks, you’re adorable,’.” he swooned, _again_. He took a longer sip of his shake and rested his chin in his palms. “I’m so lucky,”

I giggled and swiped some of the sugar from my beignet, scooping it into my mouth. “I’m happy for you,” I said with a smile. “Your relationship is…” I trailed off looking for the right word. “It’s admirable, you two seem to really compliment each other. It’s nice.”

“Speaking of nice,” Marco said knowingly. “How are things with you and Eren?” he finished, taking a large bite of his muffin.

I groaned and let my head hit the table, practically silent and just behind my beignet filled plate.

“Ooh, Armin,” Marco sighed. “Y’know, Jean and I come here all the time.” he began, continuing the familiar mantra from before. “In fact, the first time we came—”

“ _How did you know you liked Jean?!_ ” I interrupted while my head came up quickly, just barely missing my sweet tea.

Marco’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape, making me realize that I interrupted him. I gave a sympathetic smile in apology receiving an understanding one in return. I took a bite of the sweet, fried dough and chewed the anxiety away. Marco sipped on his shake, still smiling, before asking, “Why do you wanna know? If I may ask?”

I swallowed and took a deep breath. 

“I just uh… I just wanted t’know? That’s all.”

Marco nodded, sipped chocolate, and smiled; he smiled for a long time, not looking at anything in particular— almost dreaming. “As cheesy as it may sound,” he started. “I like t’think it was love at first sight, y’know? Like, I was checking him out at Target one day and I’m looking at him, absolutely frozen and I uh…” he trailed off, his bottom lip woven between his teeth at the reminiscence. “I like t’think I was smitten, like everything just made sense and it was just, it was just perfect.” he finished. He was blushing, not in a humiliating way, just overstruck with emotion. 

How quaint.

“Golly,” I sighed. “That sounds absolutely perfect.”

Marco heaved a breathy laugh and leaned on a balled up fist. 

“Mmm,” he hummed. “Yeah it was okay. He’s sweet with me and he makes me feel happy, so yeah, it’s okay.”

I silently cooed, pressing my face together with my hands. Then I was groaning, just absolutely exhausted and irritated with my own issues. I felt a pang of envy at Marco, I mean with how great everything seemed with Jean; it sounded like heaven.

“What’s up, buttercup?” Marco asked sweetly.

I gave a lopsided smile and huffed, brushing some hair behind my ear before telling the story of a lifetime: “A brunette walks in on a blonde in a retail dressing room, right? And it’s embarrassing and the blonde hopes to never see him again, only to see him on the first day of school!” I exclaimed. “But the blonde deals with it, he doesn’t make a fuss because he realizes that it won’t be so bad until he’s falling for him; he’s got the crush of millions on this dumb idiot who just didn’t know how to knock one day, y’know? Then he helps him at a middle school and they bake a cake and now the blonde’s wearing overalls because they’re gonna paint today and it’s going too fast and he’s just gonna—” I stopped myself to inhale deeply at a loss of breath. I was hyperventilating before I sucked sweet tea through my lips to calm myself.

I rambled, I was rambling and I wound up telling everything that’d happened to me. I really hated how easy it was to babble away when I was with him.

“Mhmm,” Marco hummed, chocolate beverage in his mouth. “So y’know what I think you should do?” he asked.

“What? What should I do, Marco?” I asked annoyed. I wasn’t annoyed with my friend, just in general.

“I think,” he finished off his muffin. “That you should go with your gut, y’know? I think that you should just do what you want and if in that moment what you want to do is confess or kiss him, then go ahead,” he said. “Life’s short, Armin.”

I sighed and grabbed my hair in a ponytail, pulling it around my neck and letting it fall on my shoulder. “You make it sound so easy,” I gushed.

“Well that’s because it is,” he said.

“No, it’s not,”

“Yeah, it is,” 

“ _No_ , Marco it’s not.”

“ _Yes_ , Minnie it is.” he mocked and I cringed.

“Uh-uh,” I said, shaking my finger in front of his face. “Only Eren can call me that. Sasha does too but I haven’t been able to chastise her for it yet.”

“Oh my _Gosh_!” Marco practically shouted. “Armin! You’re reserving the nickname for Eren! And _just_ for Eren!” he started to giggle uncontrollably into his palms, stomping his foot under the table. “Aghh, Armin I can’t believe you right now.”

I sucked my teeth and pulled on the curly ends of my bangs. “What are you talking about, it’s just a—”

_Twinkle!_

**From: Him**   
**ahh! dont hate me but i didnt get any tape or brushes :((( could u get some??**

“God, he’s so franking lovely,” I whispered. 

**To: Him**   
**Aww! Sure I can, and don’t worry Eren; I could never hate you. :)**

“I’m sorry what was that?” Marco asked, and I was snapped back to reality; the reality in which _no_ , Eren didn’t think that _I_ was lovely and that _yes_ , someday I could actually hate him (which is impossible because he’s Eren).

“Oh, shut up,” I scoffed. “I gotta go,” I said, already scooting farther away from the wall of the booth.

“And where to…?” Marco said with his mouth on the straw of what was probably an empty cup. “You gonna go paint with your cute little overalls?”

I blushed and stood up, tugging on the pocket of my overalls. 

“C’mon Marco, don’t tease me,” I wrapped some a few locks of hair around my finger and curled, enhancing any spirals that were already there. “Just gimme some advice, okay?”

Marco nodded and leaned onto the table, elbows supporting him. 

“You like him, Armin. You know that, I know that, and it’s an absolute anomaly that Eren doesn’t know that.” he said, and I shook my head while smiling. “And I don’t mean to offend you or anything but, you’re a bit of a doormat, okay? You put others before yourself and while that can be a nice trait, it can make you a bit weak at other times, y’know?” he asked and I nodded, taking in every bit of direction he was giving me. “I want _you to do_ what _you wanna do_ , okay? Life’s short and I already told you that but if you wanna grab him by the back of neck and just kiss him, then go for it. And sure you might regret it, but at the end of the day who cares? The worst he could say is no.”

It seemed as though that’s what everyone was telling me— to do what I want. If I was a pushover, or this _doormat_ that everyone was making me out to be, then maybe it was true? Maybe all those times when I wanted to kiss Eren and didn’t, I should’ve. Maybe it was time I took some actual initiative.

**____________________**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I pounded on the door, holding tape and brushes in a bag, gripping the flimsy handle for dear life. I told myself I was going to kiss Eren, I was going to kiss him. I wanted to wait until I felt it, felt it in my _gut_ like Marco had told me.I was going to kiss Eren and it was going to feel good and be good and just all around lovely.

The door opened slowly and I heard the creaking from the hinges. I stepped inside, my white vans stepping into the warm foyer of the Jaeger household— taking in the smell of sweet potatoes and honey jam; goodness Eren smelled so good.

“Hello, Armin,” Mikasa greeted me.

I waved with a bright smile asking, “Hey, how you been?”

She closed the door and locked it, sliding beside me with ease in her red socks. She crossed her arms and looked around, probably considering the answer.

“I’ve been… alright. Annie’s okay.” she answered.

“I didn’t ask about Annie…” I whispered.

Mikasa’s dark eyes widened just the tiniest bit and her arms crossed in front of her. She looked down at her socks and back up, her face was normal again— just as stoic as ever.

“I know…” she trailed off and there was silence.

I was rolling on the heels of my shoes, chewing the inside of my cheek.

“Okay, Eren’s upstairs. If you need anything just let me know, okay?”

I nodded and headed to the stairway. “Alright, thank you!” I said, scurrying up to the stairs quickly. I made a right and ran down the hallway, searching for Eren’s room. Based on the fuzzy recollection I had from when I spent an embarrassing hangover recovery here, I was surprised to find it so quickly. I peered in from the doorway to see an empty room, newspaper everywhere, and a rather dashing looking Eren.

“Oh wow!” I gushed. “You’re already set up and everything!”

Eren turned around and started to walk in my direction saying, “Is that the stuff?” without so much as a quick ‘Hey’ as a greeting.

“Wow,” I sighed, walking towards him. “Nice to see you too.”

When we got to each other we hugged. I had to sling my bag of brushes and paint tape around his neck, but it was worth it. He smelled so good— like fall leaves and chimney fires and with a slightest hint of chamomile tea, oh _God_. I nuzzled into his neck trying to get more of the smell, wanting to hold onto it as long as I could.

“It’s good to see you,” I sighed, squeezing him tighter for a better hold.

“It’s only been like a week,” Eren said before slowly breaking the hug.

 _You’re being clingy_ , I thought. _Get the Frank off!_

“I know, I know,” I scratched at my arm and sighed anxiously before noticing the colors on the other side of the room. “Oh, are these the colors?” I dropped my bag next to the paints to get a closer look at them. “Wow, Eren you got cadmium, a light marmalade, currant, and graphite!”

I heard Eren sigh before he said, “That’s just green and orange and red and grey, dude.” and picked up another jar of paint. “Except this one, it’s kinda like—”

“Your eyes,” I interrupted and put my hand on his cheek, feeling the chiseled bone underneath his gorgeous tan skin. “Really, really beautiful, Eren.” I started to lean in, this was the moment. I was going to kiss him at that moment, everything would’ve been perfect.

But we were on the floor, what if it continued? I wouldn’t want to make out with him on the floor (not today, anyway). So I didn’t, not in a cowardly way. It just wasn’t the right moment, so I coughed.

“So, where are your parents?” I asked in an effort to change the subject.

“Oh they’re out,” Eren answered, standing up and pulling me with him. _Goodness_ , he was so strong. “At someplace called Nanaba’s?” he laughed lightly, the reason unbeknownst to me. “They thought it was new the other day and now they just can’t get enough of it,” he laughed some more.

“Oh Em Gee!” I shouted. It was a bit out of character, but Marco’s cheerful attitude was probably rubbing off on me. “I go there all the time, we should go sometime.”

_On a date._

“Yeah, that’d be cool.”

 _He said yes!_ , I thought. _He said yes to a date with me!_

Afterwards, Eren taped the nooks and crannies of his room, including the outer range of the various outlets scattered across the room. I replaced the newspaper across the floor, it was a bit sloppy. Eren had turned some music on, it was miscellaneous— didn’t seem like something he would listen to. When I got to the other side of his room I found a few posters laying on the wall.

“Oh you forgot these posters over here,” I said.

Eren silently walked over and picked them out to place them elsewhere. I followed him out to a hallway where there were two bookcases with action figures on them and other posters had been.

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice some of these on my way in,” I confessed, staring at them carefully. “These action figures are really cool, where are they from?” I asked.

I heard Eren gasp, a bit dramatic for my taste.

“You’ve never heard of He-Man or She-Ra?!”

“Umm, no,” I snickered at the titles.

“What about G.I. Joe? Thundercats? TMNT? Silverhawks? Voltron?!” he continued to ask.

“Hmm, well I’ve heard of Voltron.” I said. “I’m afraid I’m not too familiar with the others that you named.”

“No, no, no; I’m talking about the Voltron from the 80s. The rebooted one is cool too, not gonna lie, but that’s not what I’m talking about right now.”

“Wait a second,” I said, putting two and two together. “Are all of these,” I pointed at the action figures. “From the 80s?”

Eren stared at me, obviously caught in his nostalgic interest. It was laughable, but I didn’t even snicker.

“Shut the hell up and let’s paint.”

Then, I laughed. We went back to Eren’s room and he gave me a pair of gloves. After that, we opened the paintbrush packages and got started.

“There are a lotta colors t’choose from, Eren.”

“Yeah,” he scratched his cheek. “That’s why I was thinkin’ you could choose.”

“Why me?” I asked.

“Because you’re smart n’ stuff!” he said, punching the side of my shoulder.

I let out a breathy laugh to hide the pain from the punch and the embarrassing pleasure from the compliment. And not to sound conceited but most people think I’m smart, I guess it just sounded better coming from Eren.

I picked up the green paint (admittedly my favorite) with a wide smile; I looked like a kid holding a carton of ice cream.

“I think we should choose this one, cause it’s like your eyes.”

_Wow, really subtle._

“Like my eyes?”

“Yeah because they're colored emerald,” I began. “But in the sun they kind of look teal with like specks of yellow and stuff— like the sun, it’s kinda magical, actually.”

Eren was so beautiful, so absolutely beautiful. _God_ , it was a freaking crime to be that gorgeous. I would’ve been envious if I didn’t have the huge crush on him that I did. 

“You’re obsessed,” he scoffed.

_Fiddlesticks._

I embarrassingly laughed, standing up quickly with a paintbrush and bucket in my hands huffing a quick, “Yep that’s me!” like an early 2000s psychic.

Eren walked on the other side of the room near the music while I stayed where I was. The music that was playing changed songs and ‘Young and Beautiful’ came on. That’s when I knew I was going to kiss him, it was going to happen; I knew it was. I mean the situation was just so _perfect_.

“Oh my goodness,” I sighed while painting. “I love this song. Y’know who sings this, right?” I asked, quickly looking over my shoulder to steal a look of that lovely butt before biting the inside of my cheek.

 _Bad Armin!_ , I thought to myself. _You’re supposed to be gentlemanly, not some grotesque perve._

“Couldn’t tell ya’,” Eren said, snapping me back to reality as I turned back around.

“Oh,” I said. “Well it’s by Lana Del Rey.” I said, painting some more. “Do you at least know the _name_ of the song?” I asked.

“Nope, don’t know that either.” he confessed.

“For Frank’s sake, Eren,” I sighed. “It’s called Young and Beautiful. What kind of music do you listen to for crying out loud.” 

The way I phrased it may have sounded a bit rhetorical, but I _did_ actually want to know. So I was glad when Eren said, “I listen to old stuff, like classic rock, and the soundtracks to different movies.”

“What kinds of movies?” I asked. “Oh wait, lemme guess… superhero movies?”

When I heard a caught chuckle, I started laughing at my small victory. I guess I should’ve been a bit more careful because in the midst of my laughter, I was able to put a large green dot on my cheek.

“Oops,” I muttered.

Eren walked over to me asking, “What? What is it?” with his paintbrush still in hand. When I looked at him, he saw the green dot; then it was _his_ turn to laugh. “Oh, oh my God!” he shouted before doubling over in joy— laughing his spectacular heart out.

“Stop laughing, Eren!” I pleaded loudly. “It’s not funny!”

I pulled him up from his shirt to paint a wide strip of green paint from the bottom of his charming butt chin to the top of his face, just barely missing his JFK hairline.

“What the fuck?!” he asked while laughing. “C’mere!”

He pulled me to his chest and started to dart out his brush at me. Luckily, I dodged every hit, starting to laugh along with him. When I was distracted (which was the only time this could’ve happened; I’m a very focused person), he was able to splotch another green dot on my face— the other cheek this time. 

“You alright,” I grabbed my chin gently so that I could look up at him. “Dollface?”

That’s when the air was knocked out of me. I mean I could breathe, but at the same time it was as if he swept me away. _Golly_ , he was just so charismatic and beautiful and funny and gorgeous and kind and determined and just so, _Eren_. I couldn’t hear anything— Eren’s mouth was moving but no sounds were coming out; all I heard was the music. It was just Eren and I— us, in his room, clad in overalls and green paint. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to kiss him so badly that it hurt.

I took a silent breath and licked my lips, preparing myself for what I was about to do. I started to lean in and I could smell the familiar scent of peppermint on his breath, only encouraging me to go faster. 

Then, I was kissing him.

My eyes were shut tight and I could feel the slight heat from my blushing face. His lips felt pursed, but soft; chapped, but welcoming. His arms had tightened around me and it made me feel wanted, and needed, and safe. And even though it was a bit uncomfortable, but I liked it. Oh goodness, I didn’t want to stop, I was so happy. 

But I did stop; and when I broke what I found out was a one-sided kiss, I started to panic.

“AH!” I yelled.

“AH!” he shouted back.

“Oh my God!” I screamed, tears starting to brim. “I have to go, oh my God, I have to go right now, right now, right now, right now!” I dropped the paintbrush on the floor and tripped (not falling, thank Goodness; I could only be humiliated so much in one day) over newspapers on my way out. 

I heard a drowned out, “Armin! Wait, come back!” but I didn’t stop my hasty exit. I ran past the stupid action figures, down the stupid stairs, into the stupid foyer and immediately out the door. I got to my car and struggled to stick the keys in, letting out a harsh, “ _Fiddlesticks, just get in!_ ” through choked sobs as tears started to pour down my face. I backed out and drove as far away as I could until I stopped.

I stopped the car and let my head hit the steering wheel, earning a loud honking noise that made me sit up quickly; only to hit my head on the driver's seat.

“Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!” I scolded, punching my lap with each insult. 

I ran shaky fingers through my hair and sniffled, trying to overcome the emotions that washed over me. I was trying to get a grip on what seemed like a lost reality; my fantasies had met my real life, and it was a mess. 

“Oh my _God_ , why did I _do_ that, oh my _God_!”

My sobs were becoming wrecked and snot was coming out of my nose. I probably looked a mess but I just couldn’t stop, _crying_.

“Wait,” I breathed as I massaged my temples, trying to get rid of my cry-based migraine. “He didn’t say,” I wiped the back of my hand across my face. “He didn’t say no…” I dried my face with clammy palms and sighed. “He didn’t say no!”

The worst thing that could’ve happened, didn’t happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a lot of foreshadowing  
> also tysm for your comments i'm actually swooning  
> anyway, now that that's over, let's get into the fun part :D
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated  
> [my tumblr](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	8. Powerpuff Girls & Fishnets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco sees Armin after he's been missing in action for the past couple of weeks. He goes to Jean's Halloween party and gets more than he hoped for.
> 
> [Eren's POV!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5170154/chapters/26765283)   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S 11:59 PM

**Chapter 8: Armin’s POV**  
**____________________**

While the worst thing that could’ve happened, didn’t; it was still troublesome.

He was the one who walked in on me. It wasn’t supposed to end up the way it did, but it happened. We became friends and then I had crush on him. I started to like him. We went to Connie’s party and I completely humiliated myself but I got a cute nickname out of it. We were okay and alright.

Then I kissed him.

I kissed Eren. I kissed him and it felt good. It felt good even though it was rather rushed and hard and unrelaxed. He didn’t kiss me back but I think what made it feel good was that I wanted it. I _wanted_ to do it and I followed through with it. For the first time in a long time.

Although, I don’t think it was worth it. 

I went to school and I ate in the library to avoid seeing Sasha and Connie and my friends and Eren. I came home and slipped into Eren’s shirt, basking in how it felt like he was there. Like we made the chocolate cake again and he was there. 

But he wasn’t, so I would do my homework and bake to fill the void that just would not go away. It hurt; not like a headache or a skinned knee but it _hurt_. And there was nothing I could do about it but bake sweets and let them go to my backside like there was no tomorrow.

Because without Eren in my life, it felt like tomorrow would never come.

**____________________**

Eating cupcakes and wearing Eren’s shirt.

It was an aesthetic within itself, really. 

The TV in my room was on, cartoons flashing across the screen. I would’ve changed it but I didn’t care enough to do so— the peanut butter filling of my cupcakes rendered my legs stuck in their spot underneath me.

“Ughh,” I groaned after two bites. “ _God_ , I’m such a good baker.”

I baked chocolate cupcakes with peanut butter fillings. My grandfather offered to help but I shooed him away. I just wanted to be alone and do something alone. I wanted to bake in Eren’s shirt, desperately trying to bring back that feeling from the cake making.

But alas, it didn’t come; and I was holed up in my room scarfing down cupcakes and breathing in cinnamon.

After finishing one cupcake, I moved on to another. I decided to pay attention to the cartoons on screen. There were three girls; a blond, a carrot top, and a ravenette. They were flying and punching and it looked really cute.

“Is this the Powerpuff Girls?” I asked to no one in particular. I took two bites, the peanut butter sticking to the roof of my mouth, and cocked my head to the side. “I think this is the Powerpuff Girls; how quaint.”

_Quaint._

“Oh goodness,” I sighed, slamming the cupcake onto a plate. “It seems as though I’ve done it again.” My throat started to close up; the feeling of a golf ball replacing the air that lodged itself there. I knew what was going to happen. I was going to cry. I was going to cry over something so absolutely _stupid_.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The closed up feeling in my throat disappeared at the sound and I unconsciously wiped away the nonexistent tears from my eyes. I pushed the plate of cupcakes farther away and turned down the volume.

“Come in!” 

Walking through the doorway was a sweater-clad Marco, freckles scattered across his face and down his neck; the usual blush strewn upon his cheeks and a smile on his face. I wasn’t expecting visitors but a visit from Marco wasn’t exactly unwelcome, it was nice.

“Hey, buddy…” Marco said warily, crossing over and sitting down next to me. “Is this the Powerpuff Girls?” he asked.

I laughed under my breath and swiped some hair behind my ear.

“Yes, it is,” I answered. “Did my grandfather let you in?”

“Mhmm!” he hummed.

“Oh, cool,” was all I could answer with.

It was silent. Well it wasn’t exactly _silent_ ; the low hum of the dialogue of the Powerpuff Girls filled the awkward atmosphere that was my room. I wanted to say something, but what would I have said?

“So, how you been?” Marco asked, finally breaking the silence.

“You remember when we went to Nanaba’s like…” I thought about the time that had passed. “Three weeks ago? And you basically told me to just go for it? With Eren and all?” I asked.

Marco nodded.

“Well when I went over to his house we were painting and stuff and Lana was playing and I kissed him.” I paused, just absolutely frozen. It was the first time I’d actually said it out loud.

“Oh.” Marco responded.

I shuffled my legs from under my butt, and brought my knees to my face. I rested my chin on the pale bones and huffed, my hair tickling the sides of my thighs.

“I didn’t mean to,” I said quietly. “I just did and it was so nice and I was happy but it was just, it was just the wrong time? I guess?”

Marco hummed a quiet affirmation and I continued:

“I’m sorry, that I’ve been avoiding you guys and stuff. I just don’t wanna talk to anyone right now.”

“Should I leave, then?” Marco said with his thumb pointing at my door.

“No, no, no!” I pleaded in hushed tones, pulling on his arm and leaning on his shoulder. “You can stay, you can stay.” 

Marco chuckled and pulled me closer to his side, resting his head on top of my soft hair. The touch on my ear was ticklish, but I didn’t giggle.

“Y’know… everyone’s kinda confused.”

“Yeah,” I sighed. “I knew that would happen.”

The familiar quiet came again but this time it wasn’t awkward. With Marco’s shoulder underneath my cheek and his warm face pressed against my hair, I felt safe and warm and happy. It was that old feeling I got when I was with my friends and I was glad to have it back.

I really did miss everyone.

“So is anything happening?” I asked, eyes trained on the television screen but not focused.

“Well…” Marco said while removing his head from above me, making me move and look up at him expectantly.

“Don’t tease me,” I pouted. “Just tell me. I miss everyone y’know, I miss them immensely.”

Marco giggled and said, “I know, sugar, I know,” before pulling me closer to him. “Jean’s having a Halloween party soon… I think it’ll be fun. Everyone’s coming.”

“Is Eren coming?” I asked. 

I felt Marco’s arm stiffen and saw him lick his lips. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and blushed saying, “Not to my knowledge…” to which I responded with a nod and leaned back onto his shoulder.

“I’ll go, but I don’t have a costume.”

“Oh my God!” Marco shouted, making me look up at him again; my blue eyes meeting widened brown ones. “I just got a spectacular idea!” he said excitedly. “Well only if you’re up for it, of course.”

“What’s your idea, Marco?” I asked with amusement laced in my words.

“Just come over on the day of Jean’s party, alright? It’s on Halloween so I hope you didn’t already have plans or anything…”

“No, no, no,” I shushed. “Just me and some cookies or somethin’!” I laughed at the thought of me eating cookies on Halloween night, all alone in my room. Despite it being rather sad, it was also amusing.

“I got a costume idea for ya’, and I’ve got one word for it.” Marco said, holding up a finger.

“And what would that word be?”

“Fishnets!”

I groaned.

**____________________**

The hoodie that blanketed my body wasn’t warm enough. The blanket underneath me wasn’t warm enough. My own _bed_ wasn’t warm enough. Nothing was freaking warm anymore, and it was frustrating.

“Get up, you idiot,” I groaned into my pillow.

There was a soccer game that day; inconveniently placed the day before Halloween (I mean who does that) and I was laying in bed, face down, not wanting to get up.  
It felt like when you’re a little kid and it’s your first day of school. Your parents are dropping you off and you don’t want to leave them behind because, well, they’re your parents; and you love them. But in _this_ case, my bed was my parents, and I didn’t want to leave.

Leaving would mean that I would have to see _him_ and I didn’t want to see him, not yet anyway. And even though I’d talked to Marco about it, I still felt like there was this barrier between me and myself; as if I wasn’t being _me_. I surely didn’t feel like I was me.

“Fine!” I grumbled into the pillow, finally getting myself up.

I swung my bare legs over my bed and stood up to get a pair of shorts from my dresser. I slid them on and got a pair of blue socks to match my hoodie (since no one would be able to see my cleverly chosen shorts) and slipped them onto my feet.

“What shoes… what shoes…”

I strolled to my closet and bent down to look at the rack of shoes that hid underneath my jackets and shirts. My finger fell upon a pair of chucks to which I replied, “No, I’m afraid those will get too muddy, possibly…” and I let my finger trail to a pair of oddly placed crocs. “Why do I even own these?!” I said harshly to myself, throwing them behind me. After getting rid of the horrid sandals my finger found itself on a pair of adidas, yes they were white but did I care at that point?

No.

“Alright, come on, Armin,” I said to myself. “Pull yourself together.”

I stuffed my feet into the sneakers and grabbed my messenger bag. I went to my desk for my binder and phone, stuffing them in my bag and turning the light off on my way out. While I was walking down the hallway I caught a glimpse of myself in the hall mirror.

“Oh, goodness,” I said while pulling at my flushed cheeks. “Armin you look an absolute mess,” I complained, reaching for a ponytail holder on my wrist. I tied my blond curls into a half ponytail, brushing out the bangs across my forehead. I repositioned my bag on my shoulder and forced myself down the stairs and into the livingroom.

“Grandfather?” I said, peering my head through the doorway.

“Armin?” he said. “Is that you, m’boy?”

I laughed weakly. “I don’t think it would be anyone else, Grandfather.”

I walked into the livingroom to see him sitting in his chair. The TV was off and he was reading a book (he had his reading glasses on but the book was closed, so my guess was as good as any).

“Sorry I’ve been a bit um… a bit uh, hold on I’m trying to find the word,”

“By your lonesome?” my grandfather suggested. “It’s not exactly a word, more of a phrase, actually; but it works nonetheless.”

“Yes, yes that’s the one,” I said whilst sitting down on the couch. “I just, I don’t mean to ignore you or not appreciate you, because I do— appreciate you, I mean. It’s just that lately I haven’t been uh, I haven’t really been feeling like, like me y’know? So I just um, I just wanted to apologize…”

“Ahh,” my grandfather sighed, getting up from his chair to sit next to me on the couch. “No need to apologize, Army, it’s alright to have a bit of ‘me time’ once in awhile… even if it does take a coupla weeks,”

I elbowed his arm at that one, still with a smile on my face.

“I just want you to talk to me, hmm?” he said. “I don’t want ya’ t’think I don’t wanna talk to ya ‘cause I do— wanna talk to ya, Armin. I just don’t want you to think I don’t care, alright?”

“Oh, Grandfather,” I rested my head on his shoulder. “I could never think that, you know that,”

“I know it’s just—”

“You _know_ that,” I interrupted.  
He heaved a breathy laugh against my forehead and that’s when I broke away to lean on the cushions. I tightened what was now a sloppy and uncomfortably loose ponytail and smiled at my grandfather. I really did miss him.

“So are ya goin’ somewhere?” he asked me.

“OH!” I shouted, clutching onto my messenger and laughing at my lack of memory. “Yes, there’s a uh, there’s a soccer game and I uh, I have to attend and stuff, y’know.”

“Mhmm…” he hummed.

“I was planning on taking the car… if that’s alright?”

“Yes, yes, it’s fine!” he said. “Just don’t total it, ‘kay?”

I laughed and stood up, brushing my bangs to the side with a, “You know I won’t do that, Grandfather. Goodness, have some faith in me!” already walking to the door with him on my heels.

“Ohh wow, apparently I know everything…” he scoffed.

I giggled into my palm and snatched the car keys from one of the door hooks.

“G’bye, Grandfather,” I said while opening the door. “I’ll see you later!”

I heard a, “Don’t come back _too_ early!” on my way out. He closed and locked the door behind me. I scurried off the porch and into the driveway, unlocking the car from afar and jumping when I heard two quick beeps in response. I opened the driver's seat door and fell inside, tossing my bag in the passenger's seat. When I put the key in ignition, the car burst to life and I looked at the time.

“Huh,” I said. “Guess I’ll be a little early,”

The drive to the soccer field was silent, thank goodness. I mean what if I heard one of our karaoke songs? That would’ve sent the waterworks into complete overdrive.  
But oh golly, I really did miss him. I missed _us_. But I was also really ticked off. I mean yes, I kissed you but does that mean you have to go all M.I.A. on me? No. That sort of thing hurts and it did hurt and I wanted _him_ to hurt just as badly. But at the same time I didn’t— I wanted Eren to be happy and I wanted him to be happy with _me_ and I wanted me to be happy with _him_. It was all so frustrating.

When I finally arrived at the school, I pulled into the parking lot near the soccer field and waited in the car. I didn’t know what I was waiting _for_ , I was just waiting.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, c’mon…” I mumbled to no one in a desperate attempt to hype myself up enough to get out of the car. “C’mon, Armin, c’mon!” I grabbed my messenger bag and took the keys out of the ignition switch and unlocked the doors. I pushed the door open and slowly stepped out of the car. Everything was going well until I heard a screeching sound from behind me.

“Huh?!” I gasped while ducking near the side of the car. 

Two school buses were rolling past the parking lot and to the ‘Employee’ area. Plastered on the sides of the yellow vehicles read, ‘ **STOHESS SCHOOL DISTRICT** ’, and I shuddered at the sight. It hit me then that the Corps were going against the Titans that night; it must’ve been the last game of the playoffs season. How grand.

As the Titans stepped off the buses, I quickly locked the car doors and ran across the field. Families and friends and students were seated in the stands, all excited for the future festivities.

I should’ve been going to the locker room but instead I sat on one of the benches on the field. God, I was being so cowardly but I couldn’t help it! Seeing Eren after everything— the kiss and the lack of contact— would’ve probably just ended in a meltdown of sorts.

I dropped my messenger bag between my feet and got my binder to put it on my lap, the cold exterior sending chills onto my bare thighs. I was going to open it and go over plays when I heard screams and cheers and the sound of _boys_.

I turned my head to see the Corps running out and bursting through the school banner. Eren was the first to burst through and he looked so gosh darn _good_. I hadn’t realized how long it’d been since I saw those absolutely _illegal_ arms. I tightened my ponytail at the sight.

The bench I was sitting on shook at the additional weight that was Erwin Smith as he sat next to me, clipboard in hand. He was a cutie too, but I only had eyes for Eren.

“Where were you?” he asked me. “You weren’t in the locker room.”

“Oh! Um…” I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my neck. “I actually got here a bit tardy, y’know, I was just um, I was running late! So I um, I just decided to um, to wait.” I lied.

“Hmm,” he hummed, seeing right through my lies. “It’s not like you to be late…” he paused and I bit my bottom lip in anxiety. “But we don’t have time to dawdle, Corps!” he called the team over. 

“Uh, I have to go to the bathroom!” I said, standing up and letting my binder hit the floor.

“Well you don’t have to announce it,” Erwin chuckled charmingly, _God_ I could’ve melted. “Just go on,” he picked up my binder and brought in his lap, looking over the various plays and assundries I’d written up from before. “Oh, wow, these are really good Armin. Were these for today?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah, sure!” I bobbed up and down as more and more members of the team got closer. Eren hadn’t arrived yet and I was thankful for it. “But um, I gotta go, to y’know…” I pointed at the portapotties and Erwin started nodding his head frantically.

“Oh! Of course, of course; I apologize.”

“Thank you!” I said harshly with a sigh.

I ran past him and past more bleachers, thankfully never catching Eren in my sights. I swung the porta-potty door open and got a fresh whiff of what I could only describe as _pernicious_ , scrunching up my face in disgust. Nonetheless, I jumped inside and slammed the door closed, pressing my back against the ‘occupied’ door.

“Oh, golly that was close.”

**____________________**

Rain and an oversized hoodie was not a wonderful combination. I mean the fabric just clings to your body and then it’s all heavy so you can’t even stand up. But if you’re wearing shorts? It’s even _worse_ because then your thighs are all wet and you start to get itchy and that candy-like lotion you put on earlier is going away so now you just smell like vanilla and no one likes vanilla! 

Needless to say, I was very uncomfortable.

“Did you know it was going to rain?” I asked Erwin with my arms in the air. I was holding my binder over my head in mortifying attempt at staying dry. And the slight embarrassment only continued when I realized Erwin had a clear poncho on. He shook his head yes and laughed, his superhero hair shuffling against the hood. I giggled at the sight and we both brought our attention back to the game.

“This tie is starting to become a challenge,” Erwin said.

“Oh?”

“Mhmm,” he hummed. “Our strategy is fine but so is theirs. It’s just that we can’t break through hard enough to get an actual lead that won’t just be temporary.”

“Oh!” I repeated, dropping my tired arms to flip through my binder.

“Armin!” Erwin shouted. “The papers’ll get wet if you let the rain hit them like this!”

“Tut, tut, tut,” I smirked, bringing the perfect play to his eyes. “My plays are _laminated_. You can never be too careful and a good lamination makes anything look nice. I think of everything, you know.”

“Uh-huh,” Erwin said with a smile.

“Just call the team in for a time-out and give them this,” I put my palm on the paper. “I’m sure we’ll get a break in,”

“Good idea,”

After two goals were made, Erwin called the team in for a time out; same as the Titans coach. I handed him my binder while they ran to the bench, some getting water and others catching their breath with their hands on their knees. The smell of sweat and dirt clouded over me and I felt a stinging feeling at my nostrils. I could feel Eren’s eyes on me so I ducked and stared at my lap, begging myself not to cry in the freaking rain of all places.

“Alright so,” Erwin began. “Right now we’ve been doing this play,” I heard him flip a few pages and stop. “This is what’s letting Connie get a better run to the far post,” a chorus of hums and ‘Okay’s joined the rain once Erwin finished his sentence. “But what I _want_ us to do…” I heard more page flipping and then it stopped. “Is this one. Now with this play the player that’s gonna receive the ball is you, Daz, and you’re going to stand in front of Jean, who’s our keeper.” More affirmations were held at the decision. 

“Now as the ball moves across here, this marked player here, that’s you, Mylius; you’re gonna come off of Jean and get to the box line near the goal.” he said. “Now the point of this play is to have direct control over the ball, through the marked player which is Mylius; and with that he’s gonna be able to have his head right on it.” he finished.

“Alright, but what if there’s another tie?” I heard someone ask. I registered it to be Connie— with his voice cracking and all.

“Ahh, yes,” Erwin said; and although I couldn’t see it, I’m sure he was smirking. “Okay so if that happens, what we’re going to do is have…” he flipped a couple pages and stopped again. “Okay what we’re going to have is player ‘B’, that’s you Eren, what you’re going to do make a straight run to the back post, running into as many defenders as possible.”

“But what if they get past me?” he asked and I almost burst into tears at the fright in his voice.

“Mm-mm,” Erwin replied. “That’s not gonna happen. You see, the Titans seem to love in a three-point format, meaning that there are three target points in which they actually attack. So while it may seem like you will be hit, only one player will actually be able to get to you.”

“Okay…”

“Alright so, you’re going to be protected by player ‘A’, which is Connie and he’s going to stand his ground and block any of the three forwards that they’re using.”

“Ohh, so _that’s_ where the three-point format comes in,” Connie gasped.

“Yes, exactly.” Erwin said. “So players ‘C’ and ‘D’, that’s gonna be Tom and Nac; you guys are gonna make bent runs to the nearest post to meet the ball. I want our left midfielders and right midfielders to keep Tom and Nac safe and I want our defensive line to cover Eren, alright?”

“Super Corps on three!” Connie shouted.

“ _One, Two, Three, Super Corps!_ ” the team shouted. 

“Break!” they clapped and ran off to go back to the field. I threw my head back and let the bones of my neck constrict with pleasure as I moved it. I took my binder from Erwin and slammed it on my lap, not caring about the rain falling on my head anymore.

“Who gave you those plays?” I asked him.

“I think it was this blonde senior that goes to our school,” Erwin said sarcastically. “You might know him, actually! But you’ve probably never seen his face since he’s always looking at his lap,” he said with a nudge to my shoulder.

I laughed and pulled on my drenched hoodie, nudging him back and looking on the field. Eren was talking, no more like yelling, at a few of the Titans while Connie and Jean were backing him up.

“What’s going on?” I asked.  
“Seems to be a bit of bickering…” Erwin replied.

One of the Titans Eren was talking to pointed at the stands. I followed the direction and my eyes fell upon Eren’s mother— a beautiful smile on her face. It kind of hurt me to think that someone was talking about his mom, I hadn’t even met her yet but it still agitated me. Before it could escalate anymore, Levi got between the boys and separated them. I breathed a sigh of relief at that; I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.

“That’s _my_ man,” Erwin smiled.

I fake gagged to which Erwin laughed. I smiled and glanced at the field to see a waving Eren Jaeger. _Goodness_ , he was so cute. Except for that he wasn’t, of course. It was probably a pity wave; I mean there I was, soaked beyond belief in the pouring rain and he just waves? No thank you! So I rolled my eyes and darted my eyes somewhere else.

“Something goin’ on between you two?” Erwin asked.

I shook my head. “Nothing important, really.”

Erwin hummed and I scoffed at the derision in the sound. 

Once the game started to pick up again, it was irritatingly mundane. They were doing the same thing as before. Corps score a point, Titans score a point, Corps score two points, Titans score two points; it was growing tiresome. Since the tie had no sign of faltering, the team would have to switch to the last play; in which everything lies on Eren.

_Typical._

And what was even more annoying was that he was just standing there. All he had to do was kick the darn thing into the net but he was just still. Like he was looking around the field but not _at_ the field and he was just making it harder to watch and harder on the defensive line. 

No one was saying anything, it was absolutely silent. Sure the players were yelling and running around trying to keep the ball away from someone and with someone else but for the most part it was quiet.  
I, however, had _enough_.

“What’s he do—”

I threw my binder on the ground and stood up.

“ _C’mon Eren! Kick the ball!_ ”

He looked at me and I could’ve sworn that familiar green color filled his pupils. And sure he hadn’t spoken to me since the kiss but then again _I_ hadn’t talked to him either. He was so charming, he seemed so great and lovely and I knew then that he wasn’t annoying or irritating or anything.

I liked him.

Eren kicked the ball so hard he fell on his back. Then it was quiet. The only thing you could hear was the light rainfall as it was finally letting up. Everyone was still and watching the goalie as he lunged forward to get the ball. Erwin was on the edge of his seat and you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. I found myself biting my lip.

Then the goalie missed.

Everyone started to cheer. Connie and Jean were taking turns giving each other noogies while Eren ran around the field like an airplane with his arms stretched out and a smile on his face. The rest of the teammates ran to their families and their friends and gave each other high-fives. Erwin was clapping and yelling ‘Alright! Go team!’; even Levi had a smile on his face.

I realized that I was jumping up and down like a kid and pulled myself together: I crossed my arms and tried my best to pout but I just couldn’t. I mean it was really cool.

“I think someone wants you…” Erwin sang while walking away.

“Huh?” I said. He pointed at the field and my baby blue eyes met fiery emerald ones and messy brown hair. Eren was running towards me like I was a million bucks and for the first time in awhile, that’s how I felt.

And as I was looking at this boy— Eren, I felt like I was on a cloud. I was at a soccer game, drenched with my bangs clinging to my forehead and my hoodie scratching the middle of my thighs. I was looking at Eren, the boy who kicked the winning goal, the boy who was my friend— my best friend and my gosh darn _crush_. And I knew that I wanted to say sorry and squeeze him and just stay with him forever.

“Soo…” Eren said.

_Oh, he’s in front of me._

“I’m sorry! I miss you so much, Eren, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I kissed you and I’m sorry that I haven’t spoken to you since it happened. I just didn’t know how you felt and I didn’t know how you’d respond or what you even _thought_ about me. I’m just, _golly_ , Eren I’m so sorr—”

His hands were on my cheeks and despite the moisture from the rain, it was so warm. At first I didn’t realize what was happening, but then I was kissing him back and it felt good. It felt so good that it wasn’t even real; I was pulling on his jersey, irretrievably trying to make sure that it was real and that _Eren_ was kissing _me_ and that it was happening and it was mutual and it was real. For our second kiss— our first reciprocated kiss— it wasn’t all that messy, surprisingly. Dear _God_ , he even _tasted_ good. I pressed harder in an effort to get more of that peachy taste on my lips. 

I was the first to break the kiss and we were both smiling— not wide, toothy grins— we were just content. It was so surreal that we both laughed, inching even closer to one another.

“Armin,” Eren whispered through giggles. “We’re wet.”

Ironically, the rain stopped. I slapped his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling us chest to chest as our hips met. It wasn’t sexual, just comforting and familiar. I liked it, and him.

“Kiss me again? Please?” I asked.

Before Eren could lean in, Connie, Jean, and the other players dragged him away cheering ‘Alright!’s and ‘Hooray!’s at the win. Although, I thought Connie and Jean were referring more to the kiss than the actual game; I was happy for him nonetheless. I got on my tippy toes trying to see him over the growing crowd but gave up when I realized I was only staring at brown hair strands. 

I hugged myself with a smile.

“Oh goodness, peaches have never tasted so good.”

**____________________**

A couple hours before the party started I was at Jean’s house like Marco told me to. The outdoor decorations had already been set up; most likely weeks in advance since Jean’s parents were absolutely in love with the scary holiday. However it was too bad that they had to attend a fundraiser instead of the party (although I think that was actually the better deal).

“Where’d you get all this?” I asked Marco, referring to the clothes and shoes in his arms. I assumed it to be my costume.

“I got the fishnets a couple hours before you came here, Jean helped me out. And I got the ruffled yellow dress and suit jacket from Target _with_ my employee discount of course!” he giggled and I laughed. “I got the yellow heels from the thrift store down the street and before you ask, yes I fogger sprayed them. And…” he grabbed something from the bottom of the stack and set it on top. “I stole these bunny ears from my little sister!”

“Oh, jeez!” I gasped. “Will she be upset or anything?”

Marco chuckled. “I sure hope not,”

I swung my messenger bag to lay on my back and took the stack that was my costume, careful to keep the heels hanging on my fingertips. I took a look at the tags and noticed that Marco had gotten all of the right sizes.

“I can’t believe you got my size and everything,”

“Well I wanna start makin’ my own clothes an’ stuff, so I’ve been tryin’ t’master the art of guessing people’s measurements,” he chuckled to himself.

“Should’ve seen him the other day,” Jean said, stepping in the room. “He was like, whispering the measurements of my—”

“ _Jean!_ ” Marco shrieked, blushing a furious red across his cheeks. 

“What?”

“You can’t just. Say. Stuff. Like. _That!_ ”

“Ohh,” I sighed while shaking my head. “Bad writing.”

“What?” they said at the same time.

I shook my head. “Nothing,” I turned to the staircase and put my hand on the railing. “Can I get changed upstairs, Jean?”

“Yeah, guest room’s on your right,”

I nodded and walked up the stairs. I turned around the corner, down the hallway, and into the guest room. I closed the door behind me and put my costume on the bed, dropping the heels on the floor. I stripped down to my briefs and put my old clothes in my messenger bag.

I slipped the fishnets on first, taking in how the fishnets hugged the flesh of my thighs. I poked at the fat and giggled to myself when it sunk back in. I went to the bed and got the yellow dress, letting it fall over my head and my arms slide through the sleeves. I walked to the mirror and saw that the underside of my butt was visible from behind.

“Was this… was this on purpose?” I said to myself.

I shook the idea out of my head and slid the vest over my shoulders, fastening it up a few buttons. I put the bunny ears headband on my hair, sliding my hair away so that my bangs were in the front. I sat down on the floor and leaned on the bed to think— to think about the kiss.

It had been different, and he wanted to actually kiss me; nothing was unwanted or uninviting. It also felt really good, like _really good_ ; something I’d never forget.  
“And it tasted like peaches,” I whispered.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

“Come in!” I shouted as I stood up, flouncing the skirt of my dress.

The door opened and Marco was the one opening it. He had his hand over his eyes but a smile on his face. I laughed and pulled at the ends of my bangs.

“You can look Marco,” I said. “I’ve got it on.”

He lifted up one finger after the other, opening each eye slowly. He inched closer to me until both of his eyes were open and his hands were on his cheeks.

“Oh em gee!” he squealed. “Armin! You look so cute!”

I blushed at picked at the fishnets.

“Thanks, Marco; I do feel kinda weird though.” I disclosed. “I’m not usually dressed like this, y’know, so… provocative and titillating,”

“Oh,” he frowned. “Do you want to take it off?”

“Oh no!” I threw my hands up in defense. “I admit I look nice, it’s just something different. I’m just not used to it, y’see,”

He walked over to me and pushed me in front of the mirror. I felt like a little kid wearing their first day of school outfit, except a bit more inappropriate and dangerously coquettish. Marco put his hands on my shoulder and squeezed, his smile growing wider.

“Lemme get some accessories for ya’,”

He let go of my shoulders and walked to a dresser. He opened one drawer, closed it and then opened another, closing it promptly after.

“Are you looking for something…?” I asked.

“Oh um, yeah,” he answered, his eyes still on the dresser. “I wanna find some uh, some cufflinks; oh! And a bowtie— that’d look really cute on you.”

I giggled and sat on the guest room’s bed. I waited for more of the drawer openings and closings to end until one slammed shut loudly. He turned around with two white cufflinks and a black bowtie in his hands.

“How’d you know those would be in there?” I asked.

“Oh! Jean and I like to do this thing where we uh… and then we um, we uh…” he laughed and looked to the floor, twirling brown hair around his finger. “It’s um, it’s _so_ crazy; I don’t even know how I could get my legs that far behind my—”

“ _Marco!_ ” I yelped. “Don’t. Finish. That. Sentence!”

He blushed and cleared his throat.

“‘M sorry, kinda got lost in my uh, my thoughts.”

“Mhmm…” I hummed with my arms crossed. 

He laughed again and strolled over to me. He took one of my wrists and fastened one cufflink on that side and took my other wrist and fastened it there.

“Is that too tight?” he asked. “Or are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” I smiled. “I can already _feel_ the charm running through me.”

He giggled. “C’mere,” he said, pulling my chin closer to his face. He wrapped the bowtie around my neck and clipped it behind the left side bow. He took a few steps back and looked at me with his hand on chin before inching closer and tightening it.

“Okay, I think you’re good,”

I hopped off the bed and walked around him to look at myself in the mirror. I pulled on the cufflinks and the bowtie, smiling at the accessories. Marco came up from behind me and cocked his head to the side to get a look at me.  
“If Eren doesn’t eat you up then I will,” he sighed.

“But then what would Jean do?” I asked.

“Oh I think he’d—”

“Wait, if _who_ doesn’t eat me?!” I screamed.

If Eren was the person Marco mentioned that would mean that Eren would have to show up. Which meant that Eren would have to come to Jean’s party— the party that I was going to be at. Which meant that since I was going to be _at Jean’s party_ , I was going to Eren and Eren was going to see me.

We’d only just kissed the day before! I wasn’t ready to see him yet.

“I’m sorry!” Marco apologized. “At first Jean said that Annie was just trying to get Mikasa to come and if Mikasa came then Eren would come so I said ‘Not to my knowledge’ that one time because I _really_ wasn’t sure at the time!” he explained. “Aww jeez I messed up,” he frowned.

I sighed and fell on the floor, groaning when I hit it. I took the bunny ears off my head and massaged my temples. My breathing was shaky and my eyes were shut tight in frustration.

“It’s fine,” I groaned. “It’s not like you knew or anything,”

“Mmm,” he hummed. “I still feel kinda bad,”

I picked up the bunny ears and slid on my head again. I gave a weak smile to Marco and scratched the back of my neck.

“You’re okay, seriously; I mean it’s just a party. What could go wrong?”

He nodded and smiled frailly, walking out of the room. When he left, he closed the door and I buried my head in my knees. I tried to steady my breathing but all I was doing was sighing through my nose and blinking. I was nervous, just incredibly nervous and I couldn’t even understand why.

“Fiddlesticks,”  
**____________________**

The party had started about an hour before and I was still in the guest room. After fifteen minutes of just sitting there, I turned on the TV to watch miscellaneous cartoons. It really was pathetic but I couldn’t risk seeing Eren at the party, especially after kissing him the _day before_.

If I saw him then he’d probably just stand there and not say anything— neither of us would say anything. It would’ve been awkward and if you really wanted to think about it, I was only protecting myself.

“Come _on_ , Armin,” I whined with my fingers running through my hair mindlessly. “Buck up and get out there,” 

I took a breath and leaned off of the bed. I walked to the window and looked outside. It was dark out, but the moon was shining onto the backyard. There was an oddly placed swingset outside along with a few trees.

“Isn’t Jean an only child?” I questioned.

I squinted at the swingset to see there was a werewolf near it— someone dressed as a werewolf, of course. 

“They look kind of um, they look kind of cute,” I said.

I looked closer to see that they looked a bit familiar. From the hair, the arms, the shoes; and I’d recognize those legs anywhere.

_Wait a second, I thought. Is that, Eren?_

I fell back on my butt at the realization, screaming on the way down. When my back hit the floor I slammed my hands over my mouth at the utterance. I heard the door burst open.

“Who’s in here?!” they yelled; it was Jean.

“Oh, jeez!” I whined as I stood up, dusting myself off. “‘M sorry, I just uh, just saw somethin’ kinda scary,” I laughed nervously. 

“Oh, well dude you should go and like enjoy the party or somethin’, y’know?” he asked, opening the door wider. “It’s Halloween!”

“Good idea!” I said with my thumb up, walking towards the door. Jean whistled as I walked past him and I blushed at the sound. I walked around the corner and felt my ears tense at the loud music.

“Jean!” I yelled with my fingers in my ears. “Why is the music so loud?!”

“Ohh!” he shut the door and massaged at his temples. “I can ask Connie to turn it up if y’want!”

“No!” I shouted again, walking down the stairs with him right behind me. “That won’t be necessary; I’m actually going outside!”

“Inside?! But we’re already inside!”

I sighed and slapped my face with my hand. 

“Nevermind!” I hollered.

I picked up the pace as I walked down the stairs, leaving a confused Jean behind. I tried to run but I could barely even walk on the heels I was wearing. I pushed past sweaty people that smelled like fun and candy corn— yikes. When I found the backyard door I quickly pulled at the handle and took a breath. Opening the door would mean confrontation, but also closure. So I opened the door and closed it behind me.

“Ithn’t Jean an only child?”

_Be suave, Minnie._

“Cute lisp,” I complimented, strolling to the swingset and leaning on a pole.

He turned around— _Eren_ turned around and looked at me. Then he wouldn’t stop looking at me. He started staring at me and I felt self conscious. I tugged on the cufflinks and bit my lip at his gaze; jeez I felt so embarrassed in that stupid costume.

“Please don’t stare…” I said under my breath.

“Oh, oh shit thorry,”

_Golly, what a cute lisp._

I walked to the swing next to him and sat down; the cold surface of the playground toy sending a quick shiver at my spine. It was quiet for a few minutes until I broke the silence:

“So…”

“I kithed you,” he replied.

“… And I wanted you to do it again,” I confessed.

“Tho what doeth that make uth?”

I wanted to say that it made us an item. I wanted to say that it made us boyfriends and that we were supposed to go on dates and take baths together and go shopping together and just be.

I swallowed and took a breath, standing up and standing in front of him. I exhaled and told myself that everything would be okay and all I had to do was say, ‘ _It makes us boyfriends_ ,’.

But I didn’t.

“I honestly don’t know,”

He didn’t say anything, he just sat there staring at me. I started to walk towards him but he flinched and I got scared. I stopped walking and was frozen until arms were around my waist and my butt was in his lap. Was it heaven?

“We don’t have to dethide anything right now; if you don’t want to,” he whispered in my ear. “We’re betht friendth and I like you.”

I nodded at the sentiment and replied, “I’m your best friend…” and it took me all the courage in the world and my bottom lip in my between my teeth to confess my feelings: “And, andIlikeyoutoo!” I said all too quickly. “But I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore. It _is_ a bit of an issue.”

“Ohh no, no, no,” he shushed and kissed my temple gently. ““I don’t wanna leave you or anything jutht, jutht know that I like you,” _Stop rambling._ “And we’re friendth and we kithed,” _Stop talking for one second, please._ “And we’re betht friendth and we both like each other and that doethn’t have to—”

Soft and relaxed lips met chapped and pursed ones. Even though I kissed him to make him stop talking about utter nonsense and things we already knew, it felt good and seemed even better. Before Eren’s lips could mesh perfectly with mine, I broke it off.

“I get it,” I sighed. “You um, you don’t like labels. And y’know what? We don’t have to uh, we don’t have to have any right now, okay? Just um, just hold me? Please?”

I wanted us to be together— to be boyfriends. But I had to respect how Eren felt, not wanting labels or anything; and even though it was hard to deal with, I knew it was the right thing to do. Besides, the charming laughter Eren heaved against my scalp made it feel like it was real and we were together; so it didn’t matter. However when he kissed the bare expanse of my shoulder I felt my senses flare and my arm tingled.

“Thenthitive?” he asked with the most idiotic smirk in the world.

“ _Nn…_ ” I whimpered against his shoulder in shame. I mean of all the times I could’ve embarrassed myself it was on Halloween? And after I just divulged my feelings? Nice. “Don’t, don’t talk about it; lisp boy.”

The worst thing that could’ve happened, didn’t; everything seemed to work out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so i hate my writing like a lot?? that's why i included the 'bad writing' jokes ://  
> i hope my knack for writing comes again soon!!
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated  
> [my tumblr](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
